Midnighters: The Nonexistant 4th book!
by Mindcaster37
Summary: All together in the Big Apple, looking for new Midnighters. Then they meet a gang of midnighters who call themselves The Wanderers and meet a girl in the Blue Time who can freeze time. you know what they don't give you enough space here just read!
1. Hello New York City

Chapter 1- Hello New York City

"So" Jonathon said as the old bus shook across the rocky road.

"So?" Melissa said obviously annoyed with Jonathon's sudden 'I'm bored lets talk cause it's awkward just sitting here'.

Melissa sighed it was awkward having him forcibly in her 'bubble'. All of the sudden the bus took a nasty shake and everyone was tossed on top of each other. The moment Jonathon's hand touched her wrist she well freaked out.

"Jonathon! How many freaking times to I have to tell you airhead! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Sorry Melissa I didn't mean…….." But Jonathon stopped cause the bus was slowing down.

"What they hell! It's almost midnight we have to meet Mrs. Daylight."

"Mrs.?"

"Shut up Mr. Daylight"

"What!"

"Hey it's either that or Mr. and Mrs. Airhead"

"Did I ever tell you how much I love the name Daylight?"

"Shut up Jonathon" he remained silent.

Suddenly the driver stood up and said,

"Sorry folks but it seems we've received a flat tire. I'm afraid we'll all have to exit the bus for a short time."

Everyone all at once got up, well everyone except Jonathon and Melissa.

"It was bad enough touching you air head but I think if I can taste everyone's freaking swears from here I don't want to touch them"

Jonathon didn't argue it was obvious Melissa wasn't in the best of moods.

When everyone else was off the bus Jonathon and Melissa stood up at the same time. She gave him and evil stare and he sat down and let Melissa go first. When everyone was off the bus and the driver had taken multiple head counts he began to change the flat tire. "How much time do we have?" Jonathon asked

Melissa looked down at her watch,

"Ten minutes"

"How far away from the meeting point?'

"The outskirts of the Big Apple is just under 15 miles"

"So?"

"We start running" They both nodded and inconspicuously made their way to the back of the group.

"I say we continue back until we can't see them then start so we don't have any followers"

"Wow Melissa you sound just like Rex" Jonathon said, Melissa looked as if she was about to punch his guts out but stopped and just walked back into the brush. They were lucky these weren't the stupid Flatlands of Bixby cause they would of only been able to hide behind dead bones and burry themselves in sand. Here there was much more brush to hide in. "Ok we have 9 minutes to run starting…now" And guess what, they started to run.

"You do realize we'll get no where in 9 minutes" Jonathon huffed between breaths. "Well it's better than nothing we need sometime to get into New York City and at least try to get something accomplished, nine minutes. Jonathon looked back surprisingly the bus was shrinking in size.

"You know what I just realized Melissa?"

"What?"

"Running sucks"

"Wow this coming from the idiot who wanted the Blue Time all the time so he could prance around weightless making out with his girl friend. I would have never expected you to come to reason with that."

By then they could say no more so they just ran toward the rising lights of New York City.

"We should stop here only 40 seconds left" Melissa said between breaths.

Without a second thought they both fell to the ground huffing and puffing.

"Who knew a 9 minute mile was so exhausting"

"Well were one closer just more time now, besides all those daylighters were annoying me with there stupid issues."

"Melissa when the Blue Time ends how do you expect to handle New York City, the Big Apple, the city that never sleeps, the…….."

Jonathon stopped cause Melissa had punched him, hard.

"We should get ready, to jump I mean the sooner we get going the sooner we meet up with Jessica"

"And the sooner you can make-out with her" Melissa said with a smile

"How much time left?"

"Lets do a special countdown" Melissa said looking at her watch, "10 seconds till you can make out with Jessica 8 seconds till you can make out with Jessica, 5 seconds till you can make out with Jessica…….."

"Shut up!" Jonathon said turning red.

Melissa laughed,

"Ok 3, 2,1 hello Blue Time!"

All of the sudden a shudder past through them as the world was dyed blue.

"Ok jump in 3, 2, 1 now!"

They both pushed of the ground.

"Remember the last time you flew with me?" Jonathon said pushing his luck.

They pushed off the ground. Melissa looked at him,

"I'd rather die"

The rest of the ride was in silence well in talking that is. Thoughts were running across both their minds their own thoughts or each others. _Wow_ Jonathon thought, _she must be dieing inside_. He thought laughing. Then a very clear thought came in his mind. _That's because I AM! Airhead! God so naïve I'd like to punch you so hard…._ She trailed off. Jonathon looked at Melissa, she did not look at him. Then he thought, _Thanks Melissa for those wonderful thoughts of world peace and happiness when you punch me and we go falling to our death I'll be sure to thank you if we survive._ Now Melissa looked at him, then turning away she thought, _Just be lucky you'll have Jessica as a witness when we get on the ground otherwise you'd be dead._

_Wow,_ Jonathon thought, _Do you think the Darklings would give me a nice funeral after you leave me in the middle of the Blue Time?_ He heard Melissa breath out a laugh

_Sure then afterwards they'd have pizza, that would be you._ Their conversation ended there because not to far in the distance they saw Jessica flashlight out and on burning up a bunch of slithers.

"Jessica!" Jonathon yelled.

"Hey Jonathon, what took you guys so long!"

"Sorry we'll be right there! Okay Melissa big jump this time"

"Wow really Jonathon?"

"1, 2 ,3!"

They jumped as hard as they could angled for Jessica. They landed right in the middle of the circle of slithers,

"Hey daylighter"

"Nice to see you again too Melissa"

"Hey Jessica"

"Jonathon! I missed you so much!"

"But it was only minutes in your head since you last saw me"

"But hours for you since you saw me"

They looked at each other a kissed

"Excuse me but this area is only for people who want to kick darkling ass, if you want to go love each other then do it somewhere else!"

"Gosh Melissa we just miss each other, don't you miss Rex?"

"Oh sure like death that will never come." Jonathon looked at Jessica,

"She's been really cranky lately." Jessica rolled her eyes,

"When isn't she?"

Jonathon shrugged before taking out his steel chain Apostrophized Perfectionism Determination from his backpack. Melissa rolled her eyes and grabbed her pole Irreplaceable Psychosomatic Understanding. It was the sickest thing ever, it could fit inside her bag and then when she needed it she'd pull it and it'd get bigger,

"One thing I need to thank Dess for" she said to herself

"Now can we be done with this in 5 minutes we have an appointment with New York City.

"Deal" Jessica said.

They each took a quarter of they circle and in three minutes the job was done.

"Take that Darklings! Well that was fun lets get to New York" Melissa said with exasperation.

They all grabbed hands a flew to the entrance of the city. As they looked up at the big skyscrapers and fancy buildings Jonathon broke the silence.

"We are defiantly not in Bixby anymore"

Melissa took a step forward and whispered, "Hello New York City."


	2. Greetings

Chapter 2- Greetings

As they walked through the silent streets of New York one major difference stood out to them that wasn't common in Bixby.

"Look at all the stiffs"

Melissa said. Jonathon looked around, she was right, in Bixby almost everyone was in their homes sleeping but here thousands of people we're still awake bustling around the city.

"Can you taste anything Melissa?" Jessica said.

"Shhhhhh, I'm concentrating"

"What's to concentrate on it's the middle of the Blue Time!" Jonathon said.

"That's just it airhead, I can hear a lot of people thinking"

Jessica and Jonathon stopped.

"What?"

"Well think about it according to Dess a certain amount of people are born at either a minute before or after midnight right?" Jessica and Jonathon nodded. "Well New York is home to thousands and thousands of people of course there are going to be more of us here than in lame old Bixby."

Jonathon nodded "Are any of them close?"

"It's weird some I can hear well and some are really faint it's mostly groups in different parts of the city. I've only gotten a few random thoughts in lonely places"

"So….." Jessica said. "So this is going to be a lot harder than expected" Melissa answered.

Jonathon thought about what Melissa had said

"So our job is to?"

"Find the scattered one's the kids all alone. It'll be hard to convince whole groups"

"But in the end we'll need everyone we can find Melissa" Jessica piped up.

"Yeah but maybe if we can get enough with us first it'll be a little easier to persuade the others, if you know what I'm saying."

"Your method's different but it's all we have for now" Jonathon said

"Is any one close?" Jessica said. "Melissa? Melissa?"

"Oh muddy crap"

"Muddy crap Melissa?" Jonathon said teasingly.

"Oh shut up Jonathon someone's coming" Melissa said harshly.

Jessica looked confused,

"But don't we want them to find us?"

Melissa looked at Jessica and Jonathon. "You guys don't get it, darklings are coming _with _them"

Jonathon's mouth dropped,

"You mean like together?" Melissa nodded_._

They started to run down alleys and streets hoping to get rid of their followers. In the middle of a wide alley they stopped to catch their breath. Jonathon spoke between gasping breaths.

"Did we lose them?"

"One sec airhead let me catch me breath all I can hear right now is the blood rushing to my head!"

Jessica suddenly stood up stiff,

"Did you guys hear that?!"

"Did you not just _hear_ what I said!" Melissa yelled.

"Shhh I heard it too" Jonathon said making his way toward Jessica.

Melissa rolled her eyes,

"You guys there's nothing…….."

She stopped as an acrobat landed behind Jessica and Jonathon.

"Flying why didn't we think of that" Melissa said under her breath.

Jessica and Jonathon whirled around and stepped back with Melissa. All of the sudden three more kids appeared and blocked the exit they had come running through. Jonathon looked around only one exit left was through a small alley to their right, but before he could motion to the others another acrobat came down and blocked their only escape.

They were surrounded. One kid stepped forward out of the three sum in front of them. A boy that looked 15 stood smiling at them.

"Hello" he said. "My name is Caine; I'm a Seer and leader of our little group here. This is my little brother Cal" A little boy about 10 stepped forward. "Also a Seer and my right hand man, this is my lovely friend Emily, she's a Mindcaster"

A girl with dark brown hair and ice blue eyes stepped forward.

"And over there" He motioned to the 15 year old looking boy that was covering the small alley. "This is Sam, he's as you've probably noticed an Acrobat, and so is," He nodded to the tall older looking boy behind them "Drake"

Drake nodded back. Jonathon, Melissa, and Jessica just stood their giving dark stares to Caine. He smiled,

"Now that we've introduced ourselves I think it's only polite for you to do the same. The three Midnighters looked at each other and nodded Melissa stepped forward first keeping her eyes on the Mindcaster in front of her.

"I'm Melissa, I'm a Mindcaster, this is Jonathon he's and Acrobat, and this-"

She motioned to Jessica "This is Miss Jessica Day" she paused and added a certain sweetness to her voice, "She's a Flame-Bringer."

The five teens shifted, and so Melissa stepped back with happiness. Jonathon whispered without looking at her,

"What was that about?"

"They must have been the ones with the darklings. Surely if they know what a flame-bringer is." She replied back.

Caine shook it off and regained his evil smile,

"Well nice to meet you all but your trespassing, the south side of town belongs to us, The Wanderers"

"Sorry", Jonathon said "We're just passing through see we're from Bixby" The teens looked at each other. "Well anyone from Bixby is a friend to us but I'm afraid to hang with us you need to be…introduced to some of our friends." Caine said strictly.

"Who said we wanted to hang out with your pathetic group, we're not after you" Melissa said without the least bit of sympathy.

"Well I'm sorry but you can't leave until you meet our friends, they'll be arriving shortly"

Melissa cut him off,

"And we're leaving now, make sure you tell them we said hi."

Caine put his hand up,

"I'm afraid you can't do that"

"Listen you freaking wanna-be we have an appointment else where so you need to get the hell out of the way!"

Melissa through her hand in anger and Caine flew back against the wall.

Jonathon and Jessica stared at Melissa who was staring at her hand. Jonathon realized this was their escape.

"Come on!" He yelled

Melissa snapped out of it and quickly grabbed Jonathon's hand.  
They all pushed off the ground and flew away from the cornered alley. Jonathon could feel Melissa's confused thoughts; he looked at Jessica then laughed and sent a thought to her. _Good thing Rex wasn't here he probably would've been suicidal, I doubt he'd find any of this stuff in the Lore._ Jessica laughed. They all stopped in Time Square, Jessica looked at her watch since it was also trapped in the Blue Time with her she relied on the new hour. She said with unhappiness "Only a minute left till the end of the Blue Time" Jonathon came up and touched her "It'll be here again before you know it" He kissed her, and Melissa looked away in disgust.

"I'll miss you Jonathon"

"I'll miss you too Jessica"

"Well I won't miss anyone unless we move on!" Melissa said in frustration. Jonathon looked at Jessica and gave her one more kiss. Suddenly the Blue Time ended and Jonathon felt Jessica slip away as though dust in the wind. Color bled back into the world as life sprung back into the city. Jonathon turned to Melissa who had her hands on her head annoyed most positively by the rushing thoughts of thousands of people.

"Can we please find somewhere quiet now!" Melissa said rushing away.

Jonathon stood and looked at the place where Jessica should of stood. With much reluctance he turned away and said,

"Sure let's go."


	3. Recap

Chapter 3- Recap

Melissa and Jonathon walked the alleys, until they found a small beaten down apartment building.

"Dusty, dirty, unsanitary, reminds me of Rex's house. It's perfect," Melissa said with satisfaction and she easily opened the door.

Jonathon stood outside a moment, very against the idea of going in there, but with a sigh of defeat he jogged up the stairs into the building.

He couldn't find Melissa on the first floor so he continued up the beaten stairs. AS he peeked in the door of every floor he saw the first four doors were open showing very...unlivable living areas. It wasn't until he reached the seventh floor out of ten that he heard Melissa shuffling around in one of the rooms. Looking at the number on the door it read _65_, Jonathon smiled. The number was a multiple of 13, figures.

"Melissa?" Jonathon said wearily entering the room.

"Right here airhead. Well as far as my studies go, my studies also known as opening the doors and looking inside, this is the best room."

Jonathon looked around, finding that hard to believe.

"We've got one bedroom, two crappy couches, one that pulls out to a crappy bed. Some very dusty linins and blankets, a kitchen with a fridge, with the help of ice we could keep things in there. And there's a door in the kitchen that goes up three flights of stairs directly to the roof.

Jonathon eyed the sad looking TV in front of the couch.

"Don't get your hopes up, it's busted and we have no electricity. We have a couple of battery powered lamps though. And did you see the number on the door? It's like they knew we were coming."

Jonathon was still looking at the TV, he carefully took the back off.

"With some electrical tape and a small generator we could get this thing working."

Melissa rolled her eyes,

"Why is it men always need their television? Whatever but the TV is at your own expense."

"Deal but if it's just the two sometimes three of us, then I'll hold it off. Maybe if Dess and Rex were here…"

Melissa let out a fake laugh,

"Jonathon I hope you didn't think it'd be just the two sometimes three of us. I called Rex and Dess three days ago, they should be here any day now."

Jonathon's mouth dropped open,

"When did you do this?"

"What yeah at that rest stop remember you feel asleep on that park bench next to that smelly guy"

"I'd rather not revisit that"

"Okay Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Melissa said simply, ending the conversation.

He stood there as she walked into the bedroom and closed the door. When it was decided she got the bedroom he didn't know, but he found it better not to argue. He plopped down on the couch to lazy to take out the bed, as he closed his eyes he tried to remember the day Melissa had called.

"Rex…….yeah………..hi…….we're almost in New York, we'll be in the city in a couple of days………..I think you and Dess should get down here………..I just have this feeling…….come as soon as you can…..no…we……."

That sounded about right, Jonathon thought yawning. But now he was glad she called, these Wanders didn't seem like they were going to give up that easy. Oh well he thought finally, tomorrows issue…except it is tomorrow and…whatever…

*3 Days earlier in Bixby Oklahoma*

"Dess!" Rex called outside Dess's bedroom door.

"What the heck are you doing here? Did you let yourself in?"

Came a muffled reply from Dess's bedroom.

"Um…yeah. You're parents were gone." Rex replied sheepishly, "I have to tell you something."

"Wait out there, I'll be out in a minute. You do realize its only 8:00 right?"

Completely ignoring the second comment, Rex sat down and waited for Dess.

"What?" She asked, coming out of her bedroom.

"Melissa called last night."

"Okay?" Dess yawned.

"She and Jonathon are almost to New York, and on from there New York City."

"Okay?" Dess repeated.

"And they want us to come out there and help them."

"With what?"

Dess had only half paid attention while Rex told her about what Melissa had said. She'd agreed to go. The only midnighters she'd talked to for eight months was Rex. The darklings never even went near Bixby anymore. So midnight had become more and more boring. She was ready for anything. The only problem was her parents. But Rex had an easy answer to that question too. He'd asked Madeline to mindcast to her parents that she was okay. And something about his dad too….

Rex left Dess to pack while he arranged for the trip. She packed two duffel bags of stuff. One full of her clothes and anything else she might need. She put Ada Lovelace on top of her clothes. The other bag was full of stainless steel weapons plus her metalworking tools. She hoped there would be tons of darklings in New York trying to eat their guts out. Sadly, that was how boring the blue time had become.

Rex pulled up in his father's old, junky car about noon.

"How do you expect us to get to New York City in this old thing?" Dess asked.

"Did you want me to get the Caddy?"

"You know what? We'll make it to New York fine."

She pulled open the trunk and dropped in her stuff.

"So how are we gonna get there?" she asked.

"That's your job." Rex replied, handing her a wad of maps all tied together with a rubber band.

"Fine." Dess replied, figuring it would give her something to do."

****

"No I told you to turn _right_ back there!"

"You said left"

"Did not!"

Rex swore and turned around in a gas station.

They had just passed the border of Oklahoma and it was nearly midnight. So much for Rex telling Melissa they'd be there within two days, it would probably take them all four days to drive the 1000 something miles there. According to Dess, but she probably wasn't wrong.

"I'm tired, we should stop after midnight." Said Rex.

"I'll drive!" Dess volunteered."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

His eyes glinted purple.

She drew back.

"Fine then. Sorry. Don't freak out on me."

They spent midnight pulled over at a McDonalds. Dess walked inside and got some French fries and Drinks. Rex insisted that she go back in and leave the money on the counter, so she did unwillingly.

After the worlds most boring midnight, they continued driving.

About 1:00 Rex yawned. "I'm tired."

"I'll drive!"

"No!"

"Awww, come on Rex, I've got my permit. I actually know how to drive!"

Grudgingly, he agreed, simply because he was too tired to argue.

Dess turned out not to be such an awful driver, though he slept through most of the ride. They spent the night switching off driving and sleeping.

Later the next day, Dess navigated them to a long highway where she was free to do whatever she wanted. First, she ate their only provisions (a case of saltine crackers, two apples and a half a bag of double-stuff Oreos. Then she just sat there for about five minutes until she got so bored she needed to do something. First, she counted the Fibonacci sequence up to 991,94,853,094,755,497, where she got bored and stopped. Then she decided to annoy Rex by randomly saying 13 letter words.

"Demonstration"

Rex Flinched.

"Antibacterial"

Flinch.

"Gravitational"

"Do you want me to crash, Dess?"  
"Okay, okay, I'll shut up………deliciousness. "

"Dess!!!!!"

"Sorry, sorry…"

Only two more days and this never to be repeated driving experience would be over….two days to long.


	4. An Idea

Chapter 4- An Idea

"Caine are you ok?!"

Caine shook his head the sounds of New York were in his ears. The Hour had ended. He opened his eyes and saw Emily looking worriedly at him. He gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, thanks Emily"

"Wow dude did you see that! The Mindcaster threw you straight against the wall. Now I know that's bad but it was also freaking awesome." Sam said sitting next to him,

"Shut the hell up! I was caught off guard _she_ was caught off guard which means that she must have just learned about it, we have time until we need to worry about it.

"No one is able to do that, not even in the north territory. All they have are kids who can move in the blink of an eye. But they can't go far, there was serious power behind that Caine and if it was her first time how knows what she'll be able to do. They have a Flame-Bringer too what the hell is the matter with those guys just cause their from Bixby…….."

Caine cut Sam off from his babbling,

"It doesn't matter what matters is what if each of them has something like that. We have to think about this."

"I say we get her over here, two mindcasters and no group will ever trespass again"

"Everyone is already afraid of us we have the darklings on our side no one want their guts eaten out" Caine said, "but I do find it smart to get the mindcaster on our side"

"Forget it dude" Sam said "She'll never come she's more stubborn than Emily"

"I could change her mind" Emily said with enjoyment

"No way. She'll never let you get near her Emil, let alone let you touch her"

Emily gave a look to Sam,

"Well at least I'm thinking!"

"What about leverage? We could take the Flame-Bringer and make her let Emily screw her up"

Cal suddenly spoke,

"I don't get any of this, what's the point?"

Caine looked at his brother,

"I think you should sit this one out, get home and I'll meet up with you."

Cal looked sourly at his brother but stalked away none the less.

"She doesn't seem to care, if it were the acrobat maybe you don't need to be a genius to see that he has a connection with the Flame-Bringer" Sam said.

"Well we're running out of ideas!" Emily cried.

"What do you think Drake?" Caine asked.

Drake was leaning against the brick wall he lifted his head, "I think we should go talk to Lily"

"What! The freaking 14 year old will never help us she doesn't believe in using her powers that way. She doesn't even use them at all if you ask me. She just sits in her apartment next to her little brother's bed watching him play till the Hour's done. As if she had anything better to do, did we ever figure out her brother's power"

"He's 3 I don't think we'll know for a while."

"Still it's a good idea all we need is a plan to get her to help us" Caine said puzzlingly.

Emily looked up in shear genius,

"We could ask Matt to help us out this once tomorrow night, after all he loves a challenge"

Caine smiled, "Perfect, but we should ask him tonight so he doesn't make any plans for tomorrow."

Sam nodded,

"Lets go."

****

The Wanderers walked to the east side of town where the Challengers territory resided. Caine looked at his watch 12:30 AM they should all still be in their retreat. The five teens turned the corner to an old abandoned fire station, and proceeded to the back of the building. There was a small unnoticeable entrance unless you knew where it was and they slipped through into the station. Inside across the room were 10 teenage boys between 14 and 17 huddled around a table mapping out the area. Caine stepped forward and coughed. All 10 boys turned around and faced them even though this wasn't the Hour the Wanderers had earned respect during all twenty-five hours of the day. "We're looking for Matt" Caine said some of the boys turned around as the 16 year old approached the five. "What do you want? It's bad enough when you threaten us with your carnivorous friends!"

"We'd like to ask you a favor" Caine insisted calmly.

Matt laugh under his breath,

"Oh really know and what might this favor be?"

"We need you to help us persuade Lily to helping us for one night"

"And why should I help you?" He persisted.

Emily stepped forward and said,

"You pick your prize and it'll be a challenge, unless of course your to scared to do it."

Caine smiled, Emily had her ways.

Matt however did not, but thought about the offer.

"Immunity we'd like to pass through your territory out of the city without getting eaten by your friends we never have enough time going to the west to out side of the city then south.

"Why do you need to go south?" Emily asked.

"Hey if you don't ask me that I won't ask you why you need Lily" Emily looked back at Caine he nodded,

"Fine do we have a deal?" Emily put out her hand to shake; Matt looked at it for a moment then said,

"Deal" they shook on it.

Caine stepped forward "Great meet us at the cross lines of our territory tomorrow night right before the Hour starts we'll meet you there."

"Can't wait, now excuse me my friends and I have business to attend to" Matt said turning back to the others.

"Of course" Caine said and without another word they left the station.


	5. Sides

Chapter 5- Sides

"Jonathon wake up!!" Melissa screamed in his ear, but Jonathon only rolled over. "You're impossible!" She screamed then smiled and flipped him off the bed.

"What the hell! What was that for?" Jonathon yelled most defiantly annoyed.

"It's almost midnight we need to get to Time Square"

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Well I didn't want to take you away from Jessica"

"What?"

"You talk in your sleep" Melissa said with a smile, "Oh Jessica I promise it'll always be just us in the Blue Time so we can love each other forever……."

"Quit it!" Jonathon yelled embarrassed.

Melissa laughed,

"Okay, don't act like a two year old. Come on lets get out of this dump."

They walked to Time Square, loud, bright, and covered with people. Immediately Jonathon walked over to the exact spot that he and Jessica stood the night before.

"Jonathon what the heck are you doing?" Melissa whined

"Just tell me when its three seconds to midnight okay."

Melissa rolled her eyes,

"Fine." Melissa looked at her watch, this one Dess had designed to be within a millisecond of time, unlike that cheap watch that had almost cost Melissa her life.

"Ok 5, 4, 3!" Melissa watched as Jonathon leaned in to kiss the air. A shudder went through the city as everything was dyed blue. Melissa watched as Jessica appeared. As Jessica pulled away from Jonathon's kiss she said,

"Well see you in 25 hours" Jonathon smiled at her,

"Look at your watch" Jessica looked down and back up in surprise,

"It's a minute past!"

"Nope it's a minute in" Jonathon smiled and kissed her again Melissa had enough, "Alright we get it surprise, now you can stay here all night and make out with each other or we can do what we came here to do!"

Jonathon and Jessica took a step back from Melissa in fear,

"Thank you now let's get going I could taste someone near here last night"

"Why didn't you tell us then?" Jessica asked.

"Oh maybe because you were to busy making out with each other and I'm to good a person to break it up, now lets go." Melissa quickly stated before rushing off.

They walked out of town square and down a couple streets and alleys until Melissa stopped outside an apartment building.

"Their in there" she said and she walked up the stairs and into the building. Jonathon and Jessica looked at each other and continued to follow Melissa into the building.

****

Seven minutes to midnight the Wanderers approached the territory line of the south and east. They were surprised as they approached the line that Matt was already their. "Man he must really want that immunity doesn't he?" Sam whispered to Caine, who only nodded in reply.

"So when does this party start?" Matt asked.

Caine stepped forward,

"We're going to plan first we can't just walk in there she'll escape easily" Matt smiled, "Well your in luck, I've got just the plan…"

****

"Ok so where are they Melissa?"

"Crap! Their on the top floor"

"You mean we have to walk up 24 flights of stairs?" Jonathon sighed.

Melissa nodded, "We're already up 10 no difference, sorry."

Jessica stood shocked,

"Well you said sorry."

They walked up 14 more flights of stairs refraining from talking to save energy. At the top there were two doors 47 and 48, Melissa pointed to the door that read 48.

Jessica approached the door and lifted her hand to knock. Melissa pretty much tackled her,

"What they hell do you think your doing Jessica, we can't just knock! Has living in the Blue Time really rotted your brain that much?"

Jessica realized that it was a pretty stupid idea.

"Come on there's stairs leading to the roof ." Melissa said pointing to the door down the short hallway.

They silently walked up the stairs to the roof. Jessica and Jonathon looked around, then Melissa turned and faced them,

"They're here" Melissa whispered.

"Who?" Jonathon panicked, "The Wanders? What are we going to do?"

"No Rex and Dess."

"Oh." Jonathon felt like an idiot.

"That's because you are one, Flyboy." Melissa responded to his thoughts.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know exactly where. Let's wait ten minutes and find out."

Jonathon looked at his watch oh wait his watch didn't work cause it's the Blue Time DUH!!

"Okay then…." They scanned the top of the building,

"Over here." Jessica said "I think it's a skylight to the apartment we're looking for."

Melissa closed her eyes,

"Yup this is the place."

Jonathon bent down and felt along the edge of the window.

"Jonathon what the hell are you doing?" Jonathon opened the window, "Oh, that" One by one they entered through the window into the apartment. _In their _Melissa mouthed, they entered the room. Inside was a girl with her back turned to them sitting next to a cradle with a little boy bouncing around inside.

"Um excuse me?" Jessica said quietly, the girl jumped up but seeing as how they were just standing there with pointless expressions the alarm in her eyes died.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered.

"Yeah hi I'm Melissa and we were just wondering if you'd like to join our awesome ass kicking darkling group!" Both the girl and her brother stared at her with their mouths slightly open and their eyes filled with, well it's Melissa being happy what do you think you would do!!!

"Um sorry but I don't belong to any group"

"But that's the…wonderfulness of it, this is a group to take the other groups out so they'll be in our group, so much better than a group right?!"

"Um no, I think I didn't quiet follow that, I don't even know who you people are"

"We………." But Jessica stopped her, "we call our selves the Midnighters, I'm Jessica I'm a Flame-Bringer, this is Jonathon he's an acrobat and this is Melissa she's a mindcaster and a much better less confusing person once you get to know her then only Dess is confusing."

"Oh and" Melissa piped up, "I'm also the throw people against walls and other hard and or soft items er?"

"Trust me much better once you get to know her" Jessica repeated. The girl spoke up, "So which Territory are you from? East, North?"

"No we're the Midnighters, from Bixby" Jonathon said.

The girl looked at him.

"You know Oklahoma?" Melissa added. She still didn't follow, "Girl do you ever get out?"

Now Jessica moved Jonathon a bit so he could calm down ,

"Anyway, now that we have names out of the way who are you" Jessica continued. The girl looked at them confirming they were to weird to be part of a territory even the north, she sighed,

"I'm Lily I can freeze time and, this is my brother Da-" Melissa stopped her,

"Wait did you say freeze time?"

Lily began to speak but then a huge thud was heard against the door. "Crap they found us" Jessica said. There was another thump, "How do they do that?"

"Um Jess their BFF's with darklings they can do whatever they want" Jonathon replied

"Um guys its ok it's……….." Melissa started, the door came down, "Dess and Rex"

"Man you guys love avoiding us don't you?" Dess said coming through the threshold.

"But its ok we forgive you" Rex said also coming in the door.

"Wow how kind of you Rex" Melissa said.

"Ok what the hell is happening" Lily yelled.

"That's a good question."

They all looked up Caine jumped down from the skylight into the apartment.

"What are all of you doing here, this was supposed to be a private conversation." He looked around at the Midnighters including two new faces he had not seen the night before. "I don't think we've meet." he motioned towards them.

"Oh cut the crap" Lily said "You don't care"

"Oh but I do Lily, and be quiet your turn will come"

"Why do you act as though you're the king of the world when you know your not!" Lily screamed at him, "You used to be nice those few months ago before all this happened."

"It's a dog eats dog world now Lily we can't be childish about decisions anymore you'll have to chose a side sooner or later." Lily lifted her hands up, "I wouldn't do that is I were you"

"Why not?" Lily asked in amusement. As the Midnighters watched in amusement at the back in forth conversation.

"Cause you wouldn't want anything to happen to your brother would you." Lily looked in horror towards the cradle, her brother wasn't there, she rushed up onto the roof as the others followed Lily looked to see Matt hovering 20FT above the apartment over the street with her brother in the air. The other Midnighters prepared for a fight but Caine stopped them,

"Anyone do anything and Matt will drop him, and if you freeze time and run away we'll just find you because we always will no matter were you run Lily"

She looked at the ground,

"What do you want?"

"Freeze time but unfreeze only us and your little brother is returned unharmed and in one piece."

Lily looked at Jessica,

Sorry" she lifted up her hands and the Blue time became still, well stiller than usual.

All of the sudden Jessica could move she looked around and the others were looking at Lily who was rushing towards the edge of the building towards her brother.

She turned around to them.

"This 'group' thing is a serious offer." Jessica sighed with relief,

"Yeah your with us now" She looked at Jonathon, he nodded and flew towards Lily's brother. While he was doing that the others went towards Lily

"Are we really that cool?" Dess asked.

"I just thought I'd pick my side" Lily said.

With her brother in her arms they rushed out of the building and back towards Time Square to their dinky motel room. "Wow how interesting" Dess said as she looked around the room. "Out of all the abandon places you chose this one?"

"Shut up Dess" Melissa said.

"So I guess I unfreeze everything right?" Lily said quietly, unsure what to do exactly. Jessica went over and sat next to Lily on the couch,

"Have you ever been tempted to leave everything frozen?"

Lily gave thought to this, "No that's not the point of my powers"

"Great all we need for this group someone with common sense" Melissa said under her breath. Dess looked at her, "Not counting you Dess"

Lily lifted her hands and unfroze time. All at once everyone could taste the air and breath. "That's weird" Jessica said lying down on the other couch, "I vote the rest of the Blue Time we sleep." Everyone didn't even give an answer they all found a comfortable spot, Rex's comfortable spot was the floor, and began to go to sleep……………

On top of the apartment building the others unfroze. "That little bitch" Emily said, "She tricked us"

Matt came down onto the apartment roof, "The plan would've worked too, if those other kids hadn't shown up."

"Wait so what just happened?" Sam asked out of stupidity.

"She chose a side." Caine said simply.


	6. Reunited

Chapter 6- Reunited

Everyone woke up early the next morning to the sounds of Rex (are you scared yet?) Jonathon sat up from his position and looked at Rex sitting on the floor on the other side of the room.

"Rex what the hell are you doing?" Jonathon demanded.

Melissa sat up on the other couch, "What time is it?"

She looked over a Rex, "Oh my God Rex you're an idiot, just because you don't understand the words in the DVD manual doesn't mean you have to wake the whole world up because of it" Rex looked at Melissa and Melissa went back under the covers. Dess sighed from across the room and got up,

"Wow thank you Rex since we didn't get eight hours of sleep we're all going to die young"

Rex didn't respond. Jonathon sat up,

"What are you reading Rex?" Rex turned to looked a everyone. "I'm reading the Lore to see if I can find out more about Lily and Melissa's powers"

All four of them looked at him.

"You have a giant rock with you?" Jonathon said.

"No I made a pocket Lore"

Now everyone just looked disturbed and moved back. But Dess sat up straighter,

"When did you do this?"

"Back in Bixby."

"And when did you have time to do this?"

"I made time"

Dess looked a little angry, okay a lot angry,

"So wait all those times during the Blue Time and in the daylight time you said you were busy you were busy cause you were making a stupid Lore for your pocket!?"

Rex was nonresponsive

"You're an idiot" you're unnerving, she finished.

"Whatever I'm still going to look until I find what I'm looking for"

Melissa came out from under the covers with a creepy smile on her face,

"you know Rex not everything is in the Lore"

Rex scooped up the book and stepped back insulted. Cradling the book he said, "It's ok she didn't mean that."

Now everyone looked like they were going to go jump off cliffs in pure fear. Rex panicked and said,

"Dess plays with dolls!"

That sent Dess over the end (and I'm not talking about the cliff) she tackled Rex and started beating him up. Apparently Rex was weak, Melissa stood up,

"So_ this_ is why they say to get 8 hours of sleep." Jonathon a Lily couldn't help but smile. Lily looked around, "where's Jessica?"

"Oh yeah we'll she touched lightning and now we can only see her during the Blue Time." Melissa said casually.

"Ah" Lily replied to confused to ask any detailed questions.

Jonathon looked at Dess and Rex,

"So whose gonna break them up?"

Melissa looked around, "I want some breakfast"

"Yeah me too"

"Yeah breakfast sounds good"

They all left for the kitchen. Rex and Dess were still fighting. Finally Rex held down Dess's arms.

Dess had enough, "You know what! Arachnophobia!" Rex yelled out in agony. "Biodegradable!" Rex yelled, louder. "Threateningly!"

"Ok STOP!" Rex put his hand over Dess's mouth.

"Stop." Rex was panting from exhaustion, or dying pain.

Melissa, Jonathon and Lily walked in.

"Well then" Lily said.

"Is everyone one happy and content?" Melissa said sitting down on the couch.

"Why do you care?" Dess said getting up from the floor.

"Oh I don't I just wanted to give you that false sense of security"

"Oh thanks for your concern"

"Anytime"

Lily picked up David from the cradle they had made the night before out of broken chairs, and blankets. "Hey how about we do something fun today?" The midnighters looked at Lily then each other then they just started laughing.

"Yeah sure" Rex said.

"Right after Melissa signs up for the Glee club" Melissa punched Rex in the arm. "Ouch"

"Oh suck it up" she teased.

Dess walked over to Lily,

"Listen I don't know if you've figured this out yet but we're not exactly the 'lets go have fun' kinda people".

"Oh so you guys just sit around everyday for 24 hours?"

"Twenty-five" Dess corrected.

"No you guys actually do something during the twenty-fifth hour of the day, during the………….what do you call it?"

"The Blue Time"

"Right that so what's up with you guys having no fun?"

"We have a lot of fun" Melissa said, "During the Blue Time…… kicking Darkling ass"

Lily gave a look. Melissa could tell how much she wanted to 'have fun' with much reluctance she said,

"Lets go have some fun"

Now it was the others turn to look at her funny, including Lily who thought one of them would cave not expecting it to be Melissa. You didn't have to know her long to figure that out.

"What are we gonna do?" Jonathon asked.

"We could go to a math museum" Dess perked up.

"Yeah why give money to the homeless when you could make a math museum that only Dess would go to." Jonathon said.

"What's fun that isn't our fun anyway?" Melissa asked.

Rex jumped up, 'I'll look it up in my pocket Lore!" he cried with extreme happiness . "Oh joy" Melissa sighed.

Rex gave her a scowl and turned away anxiously flipping through the pages of his 'Pocket Lore'.

"You think you've seen it all" Jonathon started.

"But you haven't seen it all until you've seen a messed up Seer with a homemade Lore for his pocket." Dess finished.

"Ok well how about we ditch Rex and go have some fun!" Melissa shouted.

"You know I'm standing right here Melissa" Rex said.

"Your point?"

****

An hour later they were all roaming the streets of New York. Dess, Melissa, and Rex all had their sunglasses on, and Lily just looked confused. "It's not that sunny you guys" Lily said. "Well to you maybe but for us it is." Dess looked at Lily, "We're photophobic."

Melissa leaned toward Dess,

"Maybe she's a Jessica?"

"Oh yeah ok then." Lily said still hopelessly confused. They stopped at a couple shops along the way, one a book store of which Rex forcibly made them enter. They waited until Rex disappeared behind the Reference books before they ditched him in the store. They walked on to a small corner store that seemed cool enough to enter.

"Wow look at these sick sunglasses" Melissa said. She picked up the pair of glasses, they were all black and was curved to cover all angels so her eyes could safely hide behind them. She looked at the price, "Twenty bucks not bad."

Lily turned away from the jewelry rack. "Nothing is twenty dollars in New York"

"Well they are, everything's on clearance, I'm closing down the shop in a week" A man said from behind the check-out desk.

"Oh" Lily said turning back to the rack.

"Well in that case" Melissa said, "I'm getting these."

Dess walked over to a box of scarves hoping to find one that had a cool geometric pattern that also matched her charcoal skirt. She leafed through them until she came to a pink sparkly one near the bottom. "Ewe here Jonathon, you can give it to Jessica during the Blue Time tonight, this is her department" Dess threw the scarf at Jonathon but he looked at Dess, the store owner had been listening.

"Come on Jonathon your such a daylighter."

"Hey guys, Rex just left the book store" Melissa said smiling. "You can taste him all the way from there. That's how angry he is." Melissa said.

"Oh" Dess said between laughs. After one more look around the store they brought their items up to the cash register. "Thanks Mr.?"

"Mr. Styler" He said, "Dan Styler." Jonathon dropped his bag and didn't bother to pick it up. "Dan Styler from Bixby Oklahoma?" 's face went grave. "Why?"

"Jonathon Martiz" Now his face turned into a smile. "Jonathon"

"Uncle Dan, I thought you were living in California?"

"Well I was I lived in L.A., San Francisco, and finally here. I've been moving around a lot ever since I left Bixby."

"But that was only three years ago"

"Well things happen, and one very interesting thing happened not to long ago." He stared Jonathon down, "And is still going on."

"Oh you mean the Blue Time happening everywhere and not just in Bixby." Melissa said. Dess, Jonathon, and Lily gave Melissa shocked faces.

"Well I knew what he was thinking I thought I'd just get it out in the open."

Rex came charging through the door,

"You guys ditched me!"

"Oh and Rex is back" Melissa finished.

"Thank you Melissa" Dess said.

"I can't believe you ditched me, in a book store!" Rex raved on.

"So now you get why we left" Jonathon said. Rex's eyes glinted purple.

"Wow ok you guys have to stop your giving me a headache, even when you don't know it your trying to beat each other up."

"It's his fault the only things he thinks about are, eating, flying, Jessica, Flying with Jessica, and the Blue Time!"

Jonathon wasn't giving up so easy,

"Well no matter how true that is all you think about is the Blue Time, the Lore, how you have a freakish fear of spiders and Melissa!"

"You better not be thinking about me Rex." Melissa interrupted,

"Ok we all think about Melissa in one way or another so lets just move on!"

Lily yelled.

"Fine with me" Dess said.

"Ok well later Mr. Styler" Melissa said.

"Hey wait a second" Rex said, "Your covered with the Focus!"

They all turned from the door back to .

"How about I explain over lunch?" He said.

"Fine with me" said Jonathon, "I'm starved"


	7. Well this is Awkward

Chapter 7- Well this is awkward

Emily sat down in her usual spot at the park. Under the big oak tree that covered the sun no matter what time of day it was. She took off her sunglasses and lifted her book out of her shoulder bag.

She hated to read with her sunglasses on. Even though they protected her eyes from the annoying sunlight reading with them on just, ruined reading. She looked at the cover it read _Gone _by Michael Grant, she opened the book to where she had placed her book mark the night before. Emily was anxious to continue reading, she had been forced to leave the comfort of her story(if you call comfort having to fend for your lives in the FAYZ with jerks and talking coyotes) cause Caine had wanted to get to the borders of the south and west side early.

Emily would've kicked his ass a lot sooner for being so annoying a long time ago, except for the fact that he was _so cute_!

Yeah so what, Emily admitted to her self. She had a deep disturbing love for Caine, he was deep and disturbing so why couldn't her love for him be? Emily whacked herself, that sounded so stupid. She gave up and put her book away, she would have to put her suspense on hold to see if Sam survived the fire.

Reluctantly she got up and started to walk around the park. Sunglasses on. A year ago, everything was normal well they weren't but life was. They all hung out together on weekends and in school, well except Drake cause he'd beat the crap out of them. And now Emily was officially named "evil" cause Caine was an insane psycho power hungry freak! (and extremely hot insane psycho power hungry freak).

Emily stopped, speaking of extremely hot insane psycho power hungry freak she watched Caine enter the park she froze and yet jumped behind the oak tree. Had he seen her, oh wait it didn't matter why the hell was she hiding! She jumped back in front of the tree and started to walked towards him. Cal popped up from a bush,

"Hi Emily!"

Emily smiled weakly, "Hi Cal how are you?"

"I'm great and hungry and a little hyper" Caine looked a little embarrassed, "Sorry my mom gave him one of those sugar cereals this morning, still hasn't worn off."

"Yeah weird" Emily silently scolded herself, that was stupider!

"So we're meeting everyone at a restaurant downtown for lunch to discuss our plan of action tonight want to come?" Emily signed everything has to be about kicking the good guys ass, oh well as long as it was an excuses for them to be together it was good enough for her.

"Sure"

They left the park, and walked about five blocks to a restaurant on the corner.

"Their all waiting for us inside." Caine got the door for Emily,

"Thanks" she said feeling her face grow hot. The three of them walked into the restaurant, and saw Sam, and Drake sitting at a table near the back. They walked over and sat down. "Glad you could make it everyone" Caine said.

Sam laughed, "Yeah good we could make it, we were only here the whole time"

Caine eyed him and they sat down,

"Now as you all know we need a plan for tonight."

"Oh you mean like the one last night?" Sam asked.

"Shut up Sam" Caine said "I didn't known they'd be there"

"Well we need to think every possible outcome through for tonight otherwise their gonna win again"

"They didn't win" Caine said putting his fist on the table, "We just didn't win"

"Wow, that so isn't losing Caine" Emily said.

"I say we go after the Flame-bringer then your darkling friends can eat them off and we won't have to worry about them"

"But what will we do with the flame-bringer?"

"I'll give her a nice touchup" Emily said smiling.

It was one of her few pleasures messing people up if they messed with her. She remembered how much she tasted how much the flame-bringer and the acrobat we connected the two nights they had faced them. Emily signed, she wished she tasted the same thing with her and Caine. She snapped back into the conversation only cause Sam was talking to her.

"Emily? Hello?"

"What idiot!"

"I think taking the flame-bringer is a waste of time it wouldn't effect her, she's stuck in the Hour, no one cares about her."

"That air-head of an acrobat cares about her. He'd do anything to get her back I can taste it."

"That's lovely Emily but we need a more sturdy plan"

"Just keep it in mind" Then Emily's face light up. "How about we go to the amusement park tonight?" Caine lifted his head from the table, "Not a bad idea Emily…"

****************************************

"This place seems promising" Melissa said as they entered the noisy crowed restaurant.

"No one will hear us in here" said. They got the booth is the back, it curved so it was in its own corner blocking the other booths.

"So what's the story ?" Dess said getting to the point.

"Well I was living in L.A. when my brother, your father" he said looking at Jonathon, "Told me he was moving to Bixby, so I went down there to help move in, and stayed there for a few months to help out with Jonathon."

"Cause he's such a bother" Melissa said not a hint of sarcasm in that comment.

" So you both just randomly discovered one night, hey I can fly!" Rex said. and Jonathon looked at each other,

"Yeah" they said together. "

How come Melissa didn't taste you?" Rex asked.

They all turned and looked at Melissa, "I was weak" she said.

They stopped the conversation for a moment as the waiter took their orders, then proceeded.

"We helped each other learn techniques, and we had some near death experiences the first couple nights"

. "Let me guess" Lily said, putting David's napkin on his lap,

"You didn't know the Hour was an hour long so you almost killed yourselves.

"Yup pretty much" said,

"We'd almost fallen off the tops of houses, almost dropped a hundred feet in the air." said "We had some close calls, it took us forever to get that there was no technology and our watches didn't work but we learned, eventually"

"Wow" Melissa said "That must've been fun" She said as their drinks came.

"So what did you do after that?" Dess asked.

"Well when it was time for me to go I went back to L.A. and everything went back to normal. I can't believe there more of your kind I thought we were just imagining it, or we were crazy"

"Or both" Melissa said under her breath.

Dess kicked her shin. "Ouch" She said.

"Then a couple months ago, I came here and noticed that I could fly again. I thought it only happened in Bixby."

"It did" Dess said, "Then we and by we I mean I discovered a rip where nonmidnighters could randomly walk in." We fixed that but now the Blue Time is everywhere and Bixby is, not special."

"Cause it was so special before." Melissa mumbled.

"All this is nice but you're a acrobat, omg how rare but lets face it we need to move on unless you forgot to tell us you're a…ice-cream social bringer" Melissa ended sarcastically

"Yeah I'm not that"

"Then time to move on." The waiter came on more time, this time with their meals.

"So we need a plan for tonight" Rex said

"Why they're so not going to bother us anymore." Melissa said before taking a big bite out of her cheese burger. Lily shook her head,

"Caine isn't the one to give up easily he'll think of something. No offence but we're not exactly holding the cards, it'll be on his turf we're just gonna have to be flexible, until we know how he's gonna play it out."

They others nodded in agreement and spent the rest of their lunch planning out different attack plans when it was time to fight. When they were all done paid the bill and they started to get up. Melissa stopped dead,

"Oh my God" The others stopped,

"What?" Dess asked.

"Their here."

The others looked around, "Let's get out of here, quick." They rushed for the door but ran into them anyway. Lily hid behind .

"Well, well, well" Caine said "I didn't expect to see you here"

"The feeling is mutual" Dess said obviously not liking him. Melissa looked until she found Emily in their small crowd. Their eyes met at the same time and got their vibes. "It's a different round tonight, and be careful what you bet on, we might just win."

"Good luck with that" Rex said, "Maybe you can spend your money on fixing that big ego of yours. I hear those swell out of control."

Caine gave and evil glare,

"I'll remember that. Unfortunately our exit is that way, see you tonight."

Dess pushed past Rex, "Yes you will."

They went through each other but Caine "bumped into Lily", "Oh lily I didn't see you there." Lily glared at him but remained silent. They walked out of the front door, Melissa turned to Dess and Rex,

"Well that was awkward."


	8. Psychosomatic Understanding

Sorry this took so long

Chapter 8- Psychosomatic Understanding

"So now what so we do?" Lily asked taking David's hand. They began walking down the sidewalk.

"We could go have a party at my house." said. They all turned and looked at him. "I could get balloons."

Melissa sighed, "That's ok, really." They walked along in silence for a while until Dess spoke up,

"So what _are_ we going to do this midnight? Should we have some tactics so we don't get beat by an ego maniac?"

Rex jumped up in excitement,

"I have a plan of action!!"

Melissa back away, "That was unnecessary"

"What's the plan?" said disliking being not included.

"Um actually I don't have one I thought Dess would stop me and tell me her plan" Rex admitted.

Dess whacked Rex. "This is what you get for not hanging out with me and making a pocket lore!" Rex recoiled.

"Ok Dess you're the plan maker so make one!" Melissa said.

"Well let me think!" Dess said annoyed.

raised his hand.

"Yes?" Dess said redundantly,

"How about we go to my house have a party and think of a plan…" He motioned for Dess to come closer. He whispered, "At the same time"

Dess gave a scared look, "Whatever"

jumped in excitement, "Great! This way!" He said jogging down the street. Melissa turned to Jonathon,

"What the," Jonathon answered half way, "I don't know"

They walked down about 10 blocks before stopping at a decent looking apartment, but of course they'd been staying in an abandoned apartment. Anything was better. They walked up 7 flights of stairs to apartment number 14.

"Here we are" said opening the door to a nice looking living room full of modern furniture and a flag of Columbia.

"It's his favorite Spanish speaking country" He whispered to Lily, "Would've never guessed" Lily said sarcastically, sitting David down on the couch.

"Ok you peeps wait here. I'll be back." said heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Rex asked.

"I'm going to get balloons, chips and dip! Be back." He shut the door.

"Ok here's the plan when he comes back Rex will distract him and Dess will hit him in the head with a shovel" Melissa whispered.

"As tempting as that is we need a real plan."

"To get rid of ?"

"No to get rid of ego tripping maniacs!"

"Oh"

Jonathon steeped forward, "You're talking about my uncle!"

"And now I don't completely blame you for being abnormal" Melissa said sitting on the couch.

"Hey!"

"Oh get over it!"

****

"Ok so we understand the plan?" Dess said a half an hour later, "It's a long shot but if it's in our favor we'll be fine."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. The door opened and walked in with a big paper bag, "Time to party!!!!"

Hours later the music was at 24 volume and they were laughing their heads off, "Who knew you could get drunk form sparkling cinder!" Melissa said taking another sip. "Yeah" Dess said throwing a dart at a balloon, "Bulls eye! That's what 25-12 me if my math's right, which it is." Rex got up,

"How do you do that?" Dess laughed, "Using math"

"Well that's cheating!"

"Since when?"

"Since now!" Rex said.

"For being psychosomatic sure can throw a party." Lily said coming back form putting David to bed in the bedroom. Rex flinched and everyone laughed.

"Everyone having fun?" said holding fresh dip form the kitchen. They all went towards the bowl dipping their chips in. "Hey Dess what time is it?" Dess looked at her watch, "Oh my God it's almost midnight!" Jonathon dropped his chip,

"Jessica!"

"We're half way across town we'll never get there in time!" Melissa said. "Well we have to leave. Thanks for the party ." Rex said making his way to the door.

"I'll get David" Lily said going back towards the bedroom. "Lily no offence but your brother might weigh us down." Jonathon said.

"No way he goes we're I go." She said turning the corner. "We need someone to watch him." Dess said, they all turned to smiling.

"Me?" He said standing up.

"Perfect." Melissa said, Lily came back with David in her arms. "Ok lets go."

"Lily, said that he'd watch David while we go beat up Caine." Melissa said. Lily shook her head no. "He goes where I go."

jumped up, "I'll come too!" They looked at him, "We don't have time for this. Come on everyone" They all exited the apartment headed for Time Square.

"Do you think we'll make it in time for midnight?" Jonathon asked hopefully. A wash of blue bled into the world,

"Don't think so…"

Jessica jumped as Caine and Emily appeared in front of her.

"Well hello flame bringer. We've been looking for you." Caine said darkly. Jessica backed up, Drake came up from behind and grabbed her. She screamed he put his hand over her mouth.

"Sorry Jess." Emily said sarcastically coming up to her,

"But we can't have you sending thoughts to your friends, that'll be my job." Emily placed her hand against Jessica's wrist. Her hands we're ice cold but a warmth spread through Jessica and she felt everything fall away. Emily lifted her hand smiling in triumph. Caine nodded, "Flawless, great job Emily." Emily blushed glad the darkness hid it. "Leave your message and let's get out of here."

She nodded grabbing the flashlight on Jessica's belt loop. Concentrating Emily sent pictures and thoughts into the flashlight knowing the other mindcaster would get their message.

"All set" Emily said standing the flashlight up on the side table.

"Great lets go." Caine said, Drake lifted Jessica up and they left the apartment to the frozen city.

"I'm glad we thought to fly this time." Melissa said calmly. "Speak for yourself"  
Jonathon said. "Chill out Time Square is right here." They all took one more jump landing in Time Square.

"Ok whatever lets just get Jessica and go beat the crap out of people!" Melissa said walking towards the apartment.

Dess opened the door, "I forgot what a dump this place is, who let Melissa choose head quarters?" Melissa eyed Dess, she just shrugged. Jonathon moved past them running up the seven flights of stairs to their room. The others were on the third flight when they heard him yell,

"Jessica's gone!" They looked at each other and rushed up the remaining flights of stairs, "What?" Melissa said walking into the room. She instantly noticed the flashlight on the table, walking towards it she gave it another look. Melissa sighed and picked it up her eyes instantly closed, she dropped the flashlight. Opening her eyes she looked at Jonathon, "That bitch took her." Jonathon sat down on the floor, "But"

"They took her to the amusement park. How about making you feel better by going and kicking their asses!" Jonathon stood up and walked out the door

"Lets just get going."

Jessica woke up her head was fuzzy and so was her vision. When it cleared she saw Emily standing in front of her. "Well hello there sleepy head." Emily said tartly. Jessica batted her eyes smiling, "Well hello bitch." Emily frowned pithily, now Jessica I don't want to hurt you, just yet. We have to wait for your acrobat to come rescue you then I can mess you up."

"How kind." Jessica looked down, because she could. "You tied me to roller costar tracks? How original when dose the costar come oh wait it doesn't!" Emily frowned, "That won't be necessary." With that she skillfully slid down the tracks to a long way down. "Crap! " Jessica breathed. "Jonathon where are you."

"So they took Jessica to an amusement park, during the Blue Time, where may I remind you technology doesn't work unless you're Jessica, to do what exactly?" Rex said as they flew towards the park. Lily sighed,

"This is Caine remember he's a bit of an egomaniac." Dess and Melissa looked at her,

"A bit?" They said at the same time.

"Yeah, a bit" she repeated. Jonathon and his Uncle pretty much flew simultaneously which made it easy to talk to each other. Of course if you didn't jump when you were supposed to you would spin out off control and most likely crash into a building. So they didn't talk that much to avoid distractions. A few minutes later they landed at the entrance to the park, "Ok so where to now, Melissa?" Dess said. Melissa started to walk off to the left,

"There this way, close."

Jessica reached for her flashlight, not there. "Crap, again!" She paused remembering how the first night they had been in New York Melissa had said they had been working with darklings, but where the hell were they? She looked the long way down to Caine and Emily watching her from the bottom. "Great" she breathed.

"Caine you do realize how lame it was tying her to roller coaster tracks right?" Emily said, Caine glared at her, "I mean it's not that hard to get her down."

"But that's not the point Emily!"

"Then what is-?" Emily stopped, "Their here" Caine looked at her, "Good their in the park." Emily shook her head, "No I mean their here look." Caine followed Emily's hand to the entrance of the ride where seven figures emerged. "Perfect, get everyone ready." Caine said with an excited (yet very evil) smile. Emily nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

Jessica had followed Emily's hand too and saw Jonathon enter the park,

"Jonathon!" She screamed, he looked up a sense of urgency in his eyes. Then made his way towards her. Jessica breathed a sigh of relief.

Her eyes closed in joy, as she heard someone land softly on the metal tracks. She opened them in pure fear as Drake stood over her; a scream escaped Jessica's lips even though she was sure Jonathon was aware. Drake took out his pocket knife and bent down, perfectly in balance towards Jessica. He cut the rope and grabbed her. As the weightlessness filled her she desperately tried to pull away. This feeling was different than when Jonathon would gently hold her hand. Then a warm would fill her, but with Drake it was, well it just wasn't Jonathon! With one movement Drake grabbed her wrists and dangled her over the edge, to a long, long way down. Jessica looked up a him his deathly smile burning into her. With as much irony as possible he slowly let go of his grip on her. The moment he did Jessica's eyes slammed shut the pull of gravity brining her to the cement ground. Suddenly her mind eased as the wind stopped running through her hair. Hitting the ground wasn't as bad as Jessica thought. She felt her fingers slipping off the steep cliff that lead to a dark endless whole. _So much for seeing the light_, Jessica thought then she let go.

Jonathon watched in horror as Drake dangled Jessica over the tracks. Wait he couldn't watch he had to move. He maneuvered through the metal maze weightlessly making his way closer to Jessica. Then Drake dropped her. In an instant Jonathon put his feet against a bar horizontal to the ground and pushed off as Jessica continued to fall. Then right as Jessica was about to hit the ground their paths crossed, reaching out he grabbed her waist he hit the ground lightly with a sigh of relief. Jessica's eyes were closed she had fainted, thank goodness. Gently he laid her on the ground and looked over to the other Midnighters, and . He was smiling at him nodding, and Lily looked dazzled in aw of his "heroic feat" Rex and Dess shrugged in approval and Melissa looked like she was going to burst out laughing. He looked up at Drake his triumphant smile gone, that made Jonathon laugh.

"Just like Flyboy to be the hero", Melissa sighed. Lily's eyes were still wide open, "That was so sweet!" she giggled, Melissa rolled her eyes, "Great another daylighter."

"Lighten up Melissa, your just depressed Rex never saves your life." Dess commented walking towards the rollercoaster. Melissa gave her an astonished look,

"The only way he'd save my life is because he's the reason it needs saving!" Dess couldn't argue with _that_ logic and scanned the perimeter for the others. She was just in time to see Caine and Emily duck under the control station. Dess got out her metal pole, "I'm going this way" she motioned towards where the other to had escaped. Melissa shot her a quick glance then nodded almost uncaringly (because it most likely was).

"Well can't let Dess have all the fun." Melissa sighed to Lily and began climbing the tracks toward Drake. "You'd better join me Lily. Don't worry will take care of your brother. I'm pretty sure he's safer with him than hundreds of feet in the air", Lily sighed, not able to argue with that logic. Rex sighed, "Why don't you go over there" He pointed to an awning across the way. nodded. As soon as he was out of ear shot Rex added quietly,

"Can't have any mess ups tonight", and started over to Jonathon and Jessica.

"Jonathon?" Jessica moaned. "Yes?" He asked holding her hand. "I think I'm dead." Jessica heard him laugh under his breath. Her eyes shot open, "Jonathon I'm serious!"

He looked at her, "Jessica, your not dead, you fainted I caught you, your fine." Jessica looked around and saw Melissa and Lily climbing the rollercoaster and Rex approaching them. Then she laughed and slapped Jonathon, "God never let me die again!" He joined in with her. "Alright, it's a deal" He helped her up just as Rex reached them,

"Well this will be a memorable night, I'm sure." Jonathon looked at him,

"It's a little early to be getting your hopes up." Rex shrugged,

"Well I'm going to go help Dess."

"Um do you normally climb rollercoaster?" Lily asked out of breath. Melissa smiled and without stopping answered, "Oh no it's normally much more dangerous, you know cliffs, dense forests. And in Jessica and Jonathon's case Pegasus billboards." Lily sighed it disbelief.  
"Well it's true" Melissa added as they reached the top. They eyed Drake from across the platform.

"Okay so what's the plan again?" Lily asked, Melissa pondered a moment,

"I'm thinking immobilize Mr. Tuff-guy, you know take him out. Then you can just freeze the scene and we get out of here clean. Ha I'm a poet and I didn't even know it." She added laughing at her own lame joke. Lily sighed,

"But I'm not really the one who likes using my talents." Melissa made a _tisk _sound, "Well you're going to have to deal with one more night." Lily frowned unhappy with the one way option.  
"Why don't you just throw him? I hear you can do that."

"Not when I want."

"Well let me piss you off then you will have no problem." Lily heard her give a light laugh,

"Yeah to bad I might throw _you_."

"Just keep it in mind." They set their eyes on Drake, who was in turn eyeing them as well.

"So what challenges do you bring?" He asked curiously, even though he knew the answers. Melissa gave a cunning smile,

"We like surprises." She eyed him fondly then a sharpness cut into her head, "Crap" She whispered.

"What is it?" Lily asked. "Darkling alert, this time their really coming."

Lily's eyes filled with confusion never going against anything like this. Melissa straightened and yelled down to Rex and the others,

"Hey guys. We got an incoming!"

Rex turned his head suddenly aware of the coming Darklings.

"I don't have a flashlight!" Jessica said. Jonathon looked over to . Come on well hold them until we can get you one. We need to protect my Uncle, and Lily's brother. Jessica wasn't satisfied and looked around resting her eyes on the control box. "You guys go I think I know where I can find one." Jonathon looked at her then nodded "Come on Rex, 's holding the bag." They rushed over to him as they pulled a charcoal bag from under the bench, taking out long stainless steel metal poles. Jessica ran over to the console and to her luck found a large metal flashlight sitting on a shelf. She grasped her hands around it and whispered,

"Antipruritics Ceruloplasmin Epiphenomenon."

She clicked it on just as 10 slithers emerged from the bushes. She jumped in surprise and put the flashlight beam on them. They disintegrated immediately. Jogging over she met the others,

"So is it just slithers or do we have something a little bigger?" For a moment no one answered then Rex spoke,

"Nothing too bad their just sending the slithers to see if we still got it." Jessica made a _humph _sound, "

So we're their entertainment tonight?" Rex nodded,

"Yup."

"Ok well it's nice to know the definition of Darklings but will my brother be safe?" Lily asked concentrating more on not falling to her death than Drake.

"Don't worry we haven't gotten action in a while, with darklings, it'll be a nice workout no worries." Melissa reassured, they we're well the best word would be circling Drake. "Here" Melissa added taking out her extendable metal pole, "It won't protect you like it would if you were fighting darklings but it'll be ok for now." She handed Lily the pole then took out a small graveling hook.

"What exactly do you keep in there?" Lily asked, Melissa only smiled.

"Listen, I only want you to get around him go help Dess, you know since you don't plan on using your talents. I can manage him, Dess against and egomaniac and someone like me. Well that's unfair." Lily nodded and focused on Drake. "Ready, go" Melissa charged jumping on the bars with amazing agility, towards a very surprised Drake. Lily took the opportunity to jump down to an unnoticed ledge and ran under Melissa and Drake towards the ground. At least she wouldn't have to fight him. She ran off the rollercoaster glad to be off the ground and ducked behind a rail not noticing the other three behind her. She came to a picnic area and Dess, with her metal pole of doom, fight off both Caine and Emily equipped with there own metal poles. Lily looked at her metal pole feeling better, she approached them casually.

"Um Dess?" Lily asked casually Dess gave a laugh because you know she wasn't busy. She swiftly knocked the other two to their feet momentarily.

"Yes Lily?"

"Um well Melissa's fighting Drake and the others are fighting um Lightnings?"

"Darklings."

"Yeah. I just thought I could take care of these peeps and you could go help out over there." Dess looked at her smiling,

"Are you afraid of darklings?"

"Yes" Lily admitted whole heartedly. Dess nodded still smiling, gave on last glance to the others just getting up from having the wind knocked out of them. Then ducked under the rail and out of sight to help the others. Emily was the first up, she looked at Lily curiously.

"Well I don't I've ever seen you stand up for your self like you did the other night, I was impressed. For all of half a second." Emily added a smug smile and Lily's face hardened in anger. Caine got up,

"We don't want to fight, we want to compromise." Both Emily and Lily looked at him, "You do?"

"We do?"

"Yes" Caine said through his teeth. He motioned to Emily and she went to stand by his side. Lily saw her chance,

"Compromise what? When I get to drool over you like some love sick puppy? I'm my own person, not your puppet." Lily could've sworn Caine had growled, but then she saw Emily's reaction.

"You bitch! You'll wish you'd never opened your freakn' mouth!" Lily could tell Caine tried to restrain her but he was a second to late. Emily charged me. Lily braced myself she was not afraid of her.

"Ok so Jessica you take all of them and we'll get any you miss" Jonathon maneuvered. Jessica punched him,

"We'll all take some. Got it."

Jonathon pretended to be afraid, "Oh yes just don't eat me!"

Jessica eyed him, "Your perkiness will get you killed one of these days. I hope you know that."

Jonathon smiled again, "Actually I'm kinda hoping for it." Jessica rolled her eyes and shot her flashlight beam towards a third of the slithers surrounding them in a half circle. She glanced up and saw Dess emerge from the brush.

"Hey look Dess isn't dead, I bet _she_ wasn't being optimistic." Jonathon gave a questioning look,

"I though that was Melissa?" He said stabbing his pole at the slithers.

"Whatever!"

Dess snuck up on the slithers and stabbed at least five in three quick movements. 'Thanks Dess but you didn't have to come we're good." Dess made a disgusted sound, "Sure everyone has to make fun of the fifth wheel." She looked up to Melissa,

"Maybe she'll fall." That had way to much pleasure in it for Jessica,

"Don't even joke."

It surprised Lily how well she was able to fight. So either she was really good or Emily seriously sucked. Caine was trying to get them apart more than fighting when he finally got them more than an arms length away Lily accidentally punched him. She let out a shocked

"Sorry" Caine looked at her,

"It's fine." That shocked Lily even more, Caine still stood between them but spoke,

"Ok so we've all gotten a piece of each other no more reason to keep fighting." He added, "At least not yet." Lily put her pole down, Emily reluctantly followed. Caine smiled, "Now Emily go help Drake if he isn't back now then that mindcaster must fight almost as good as you." Lily knew he had said that so Emily would leave. She nodded and turned quickly Lily just caught her blushing as she dove into the shadows. Caine moved his hand and walked to sit on top of one of the picnic tables. Lily stood there for a moment then walked slowly over. Her grip on the pole as tight as ever, she did not sit down.

"I do miss the way things used to be Lily when we were all friends." Lily let out a laugh, "Oh yeah and then you come to me with this plan of total domination. I wasn't up for that kind of responsibility so I turned you down. I don't regret it." She sighed,

"I miss it too."

Caine picked his head up and looked at her, "We can still be friends, extremely powerful friends."

Lily couldn't help but smile she sat down on the table,

"You're crazy. You know that right?" Caine shrugged, "One of my many talents." Lily raised an eyebrow,

"How many talents do you have?" Caine didn't answer, he branched off,

"We can compromise Lily. The others they don't care about you, they just want to get ride of us. You're a pawn."

Lily knew that wasn't true but she let the words sink in.

"I can't leave them; sure the mindcaster is almost as bad as Emily. The acrobat isn't that bad he's really heroic." She blushed remembering his feet. "The seer well he doesn't talk much but maybe that's a good thing." She eyed Caine again smiling

"And the flame bringer, well she's kinda like the sister I never had. The other girl Dess, well she knows what's going on." Lily nodded at her accurate assessment. Well to her knowledge and opinion. Caine nodded,

"You can talk to the flame bringer we'd be happy to have her. We just want another chance to treat you right Lily. I don't want you to get hurt." Lily sighed not knowing if he was just buttering her up or if he really meant it. Part of her wanted it to be true. "I…can't. I'm sorry." Caine let out the breath he'd been holding.

"You can think about it longer." Lily made no reaction she just sat prepared her hand holding the pole tightly.

"I didn't know you fought so well?" Melissa said amused. Drake smiled back swinging his arm in her direction again.

"You too." He added, then he threw a punch the set him off balance. Melissa saw her chance and threw the gravel hook around his feet.

She'd never gotten this good a chance he flew quick, but he never ran away. She pulled the rope and tied it quickly to the tracks. Melissa sighed at him, "Sorry really." She balled her fist and hit him hard in the face. He deflated across the tracks, "Ouch" Melissa said laughing. She turned to another blow in the face. Emily was standing behind her, she smiled blowing her fist,

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Melissa smiled recovering,

"I'm guessing since the moment you first saw me." Emily raised an eyebrow,

"Well maybe you can guess." Melissa threw a punch, Emily dogged it and hit her in the stomach. Melissa bent over in pain that was it. She stood up straight and flung her arm out. Emily went flying over the tracks she reached out for a pole and spiraled to safety. She had some ground to cover before she got even close again. Melissa laughed happy with her self, she turned back to Drake. The rope was cut and Drake was no where to be found.

"Shit" Melissa breathed, then someone grabbed her hands restraining them.

"Okay you people have got to stop with these sneak attacks!" Drake put his hand over her mouth, Melissa eyed where Rex, Jessica, Jonathon, and Dess where still fighting. The slithers just kept coming. And no one was around to save her. Her eyes met Lily's brother David, she pleaded even though she had no idea what help he could be. He seemed to understand but she wasn't sure. Drake picked her up and help her over the edge,

"Have a nice drop." He whispered in her ear. What Melissa wouldn't do to punch him again. Then he dropped her, she knew there was no use screaming no one would get to her in time but she did and she was scared. Her eyes were tight shut but she could distinctively hear David's innocent laugh from across the way, _thanks kid_ she thought and prepared for the one second of killer pain she would feel. Then a lightness filled her as she landed on the ground. _Wow I do have to give Flyboy some props at was some reaction time._ She opened her eyes. No one was anywhere near her. And the lightness still filled her.

"What the hell" she whispered

Jessica watched Melissa fall, "Jonathon do something!" She managed to say. Jonathon hadn't even looked up when Melissa landed on the ground. For a second Jessica stared, "What the hell?" Then she realized, her flashlight had turned off. She looked at the slithers they seemed to be covered in a glowing blue powder that and the entire perimeter around them. She looked at Jonathon he had the same shock in his eyes.

"What's going on Jonathon!" He shook his head,

"I don't know, but I can't fly anymore."

"My flashlight broke! And everything's glowing blue!" Jonathon gave a quick smile, "Um Jess everything's blue." Jess punched him in the gut,

"Shut up! Rex my flashlights broken!" Rex turned and grabbed the flashlight, it immediately turned on,

"It works fine…" He stopped, "What the hell?"

"That's what I said!"

Rex stared at the flashlight and tried pointing it at the slithers they burst into flame.

"Oh my god!" The other three looked up at Dess her face was full of shock and pain she was holding her head. "I can hear you guys think! What's going on!" Rex got rid of the last of the slithers, finally and Dess walked over to them. They all looked at he shook his head,

"I'm fine." Dess looked up at the top of the tracks, Emily and Drake where standing there aw struck but then Emily caught her eye and they ran out of site. Melissa ran over to them,

"Someone better tell me what the hell is going on!" She jumped up accidentally flying ten feet into the air. "And they better make it stop!" Jessica looked around,

"Where's Lily?" A shudder went through the world and color bled back into it. "Oh my god I'm blind!" Jessica cried.

Rex blinked taking off his glasses. He gave them to Jessica,

"And I can see, here you may need these." Jessica put them on, even in the commotion, small laughs escaped from their mouths.

"If any of you ditch me in a book store I'll kill you." Another laugh.

"Come on we need to find Lily." They all followed (except Melissa who kind of ran/ flew along with them).

Lily's head snapped up as soon as Melissa's scream broke through the tense air. She let go of her pole and ran to the edge of the clearing. She was just in time to see Melissa land safely on the ground.

"What the hell?" Lily breathed. She watched as the others slowly came in realization to whatever had happened effected them all. She turned back to Caine. He was holding her pole and quickly swept the pole under her feet, causing her to fall on the ground. Lily got up but it had shaken her, Caine to the opportunity and went up to her holding her hair. "Sorry" He said and punched her extremely hard in the gut. He put his hand over her mouth, she had no breath though. That was such a hard punch, this is not _good _she thought. Then she was under.


	9. Issues

Chapter 9- Issues lots of issues what the hell just make it stop!!!

Lily woke up with serious stomach pain. She sat up and opened her eyes, the room was dimly light by the light shinning through the closed shades.

"Ouch" she whispered and lifted her shirt. It showed her stomach all black and blue so either she'd been out long enough for this burse to ripen or Caine had hit her really hard. Lily let her head drop it hurt to sit up so she laid limply on the couch and closed her eyes. _When I get a hold of him I'm gonna bunch him so hard._ Her thoughts were interrupted as someone entered the dark room. Lily opened her eyes and they focused on Emily. She was holding a pack of ice she held it out to Lily, she looked at it sourly.

"So now you're being nice to me? You really need to choose what side you're going to be on. It doesn't help being fickle, especially now."

Emily looked at her with envy but still held the ice pack towards her. Lily could feel the pain in her stomach and took the ice. She immediately felt better once she put it on but the ache was still there.

"So why did Caine punch me? Why didn't he just say 'Hey Lily come with me if you want to live?' I mean how hard is that?"

She ended sarcastically. Emily sat down next to her,

"Well first Caine hates movies so he would never quote one and two, you so wouldn't of come."

Lily nodded in agreement then turned towards Emily again,

"So what's he going to do with me, what are you going to do with me?"

Emily didn't answer right away, she pondered the question obviously not enjoying Lily getting straight to the point.

"There are a couple of options."

"Any you're going to tell me now?" Lily pressed, Emily let a small smile show,

"Nope."

Lily pursed her lips, "Fine then."

Emily changed the subject,

"You do know I have to beat you up for saying what you said last night, right?"

Lily laughed remembering the conversation,

"Yeah I thought so, for calling a I believe a love sick puppy and a puppet. To bad it's all true." Lily felt Emily stiffen in restraint,

"Well I was wondering if you could answer some questions."

Lily sighed in anticipation, "Whatever I'm not going anywhere and it's the middle of the day."

Emily looked at her amazed at her cooperation,

"What the hell happened last night? With the others how did they do that? The mindcaster was doomed and the others were to busy fighting, how did they save her?" Lily listened to the new information last night towards the end was a little fuzzy maybe Caine had dropped her on her head.

"I don't know. Maybe one of the others has a bonus- What the hell am I doing I'm not betraying them!" Emily wrinkled her nose.

"We need to know Lily, so you may as well tell us I don't want to have to get all mental on you." Lily took a deep breath,

"Oh yeah I'm the only one with metal issues"

**************************

"MAKE IT STOP! I'm having serious mental issues here people!"

Dess was holding her hair and quite possibly ripping it out.

"Can't you guys control your thoughts for like five freaking minutes I'm about to kill someone!"

"Probably yourself if you keep trying to rip your head off." Melissa commented from the other side of the room.

"That would annoy me but your thoughts are the best compared to Jessica and Jonathon's."

She turned to them as they hid their heads. They'd been all over each other ever since they realized Jessica hadn't disappeared, and it wasn't just Dess would freaked out over it. But that wasn't the only thing, they'd connected who got which talent they realized Jonathon was the new polymath and frankly only Jonathon was excited. And Dess was the most depressed she couldn't do any of her wonderfully advanced math it just didn't click anymore. And she was pissed.

"Well hearing peoples thoughts is almost as bad as being hungry all the time! Then during the blue time float up 10 yards because you took a step!" Melissa said.

"Ok you just blew that way out of proportion Melissa hearing people's thoughts is way worse than that."

Melissa smirked, "I know."

Rex cut in, "Well for me it's not that bad I can see now but if I point a flashlight at me I'll flip out."

"You did that already, Rex" Melissa sighed rolling her eyes. Jonathon joined the conversation, "Well I love this! I'm not hungry I get to see Jess and I can do math! See 7*7 is 59, 8*14 is 342, if a tree fell in the forest and now one was around to hear it; it wouldn't make a sound cause no one cares! People nail down coffin lids so the vampires can't get out! It all makes sense now!"

Everyone looked at him as if he was insane.

"Uh Jonathon" Melissa cut in, "7*7 is 49, 8*14 is 112. Just because no one is around to hear it doesn't mean it doesn't make a noise, it dose common sense please! And people nail down the lids of coffins in case the body's shift during flight."

Jonathon looked at Melissa like a kid who was just told by an adult the superman costume they bought for Halloween won't make them fly. Jessica grabbed Jonathon's hand,

"Anyway at least I didn't disappear Jonathon right?" That occupied him and he nodded smiling.

"Yeah" Melissa said, "To bad Rex didn't disappear instead.", she said smiling.

"I'm right here, Melissa."

She nodded, "I know."

Rex scowled and turned towards the wall. Jessica sighed rubbing her eyes, which were now underneath the two huge thick pieces of glass that were Rex's glasses.

"Well I need to complain everything in this room is blue, it looks dirty. Let's clean it up!"

Melissa rolled her eyes, "Great she's lost her mind."

Dess stood up and shouted, "I didn't touch her!"

"Touch being the operative word." Melissa whispered, Dess crossed the room and smacked her with a news paper,

"Ow." Melissa said sarcastically smiling broadly. Then anxiousness crossed her face and she grabbed the apple from her pocket and took a bite. Rex stood up and started pacing, "Ok well I know we all have our mental problems at the moment but remember Lily is missing."

Melissa nodded, "You're right Rex, but to keep our order of whatever peace we have left I think we should vote. All in favor of going to save Lily even though Caine isn't going to hurt her because he's deeply in love say I." Melissa watched everyone's head pop up as she ended her sentence. She took little notice and moved on, "And all in favor of ditching her until we know we're not going to either be killed because we're unprepared and mentally challenged at the moment and could probably solve this faster when we're all mentally stable say I." Nobody raised their hand; Melissa gave up and sat back down.

"What do you mean Caine's deeply in love with Lily?"

Dess asked. Melissa tossed her hair like she had been over this already, "I'm surprised you couldn't tell, even if you were unable to read his thoughts. But honestly it's a little annoying to her all his little fantasies every time he sees her. But of course that's not my problem any more." She said smiling at Dess.

Narrowing her eyes Dess stared at Melissa who just stared right back. "Damnit you're good." Dess said blinking, Melissa glowered like a three year old, "It's just something I took the time to do."

Everyone else was so lost it was sad. "What are you guys even talking about?" Jonathon questioned.

"Melissa's really good at keeping her thoughts to herself, I think that's mean." Dess hissed.

Melissa just shrugged and threw her the pair of black gloves she used to always wear, "You may need these until we get all this figured out." She tossed her the gloves, Dess caught them and put them on a little too quickly nothing but glad to have them on.

"I think we should bet on how long Dess will keep sane." Rex commented cheerfully. Jessica eyed him, "Rex you know if you were a mindcaster you'd probably jump off a cliff because you couldn't hold it in. I think we should give Dess credit."

Rex made grumbling sound, "Mindcaster sounds to girly."

Jessica raised an eyebrow, "Oh and Flame-Bringer doesn't?" Rex leaned back in his chair defeated.

"Um…" They all looked up to ; he was still holding David they'd almost forgotten he was there. "I think the best way to fix all of this is to find out what happened, right?" Everybody's mouths fell open in the case of their obvious stupidity.

"That has to be the most intelligent thing you've every said." Melissa replied.

"Thank you." He finished, his brilliant moment gone.

Jonathon stood up, probably thinking now that he was automatically smart he needed to lead in their brain storm. "Ok so what happened last night, let's start right before the darklings started to attack." Everybody rolled their eyes, but didn't complain.

"Well I was with Jonathon, Melissa and Lily were climbing the roller coaster, Dess was following Caine and Emily and then Rex came over to us." Jessica went over it in her head, "Yeah." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Nothing really happened until the slithers started attacking but they weren't that hard to handle." Rex added continuing the plot of the night.

"What if there were darklings and they messed with our powers?" Dess added.

Melissa shook her head, "No way they were all the way across the city none were close enough to do anything like that. None seemed capable."

Dess counter acted, "Well maybe you missed one I mean there where a lot of minds thinking that night, and maybe you where concentrating on some thoughts to much. It's possible."

Melissa sighed, "I don't find it likely."

"Well at lest we have a theory, but still what else happened that night?" Rex pressed, "Well other than both me and Jessica falling to our death nothing else really went up to those kinds of standards." Melissa said sarcastically.

"Well then I guess we stick to the darkling theory for now." Jonathon concluded way to happy with himself.

"Well one more problem, the darklings obviously did this so they could get rid of us and since we can only practice in the Blue Time our life is pretty much in 's hands, right? Wow I feel safe." Melissa mumbled.

Jonathon shot a look at Melissa, "Oh chill out brain boy I'm just kidding." Melissa smiled at her new nick-name for Jonathon. "Dose this mean I get to call you flygirl?" Jonathon smirked Melissa's face fell and she eyed him evilly.

"Wow Melissa, please can you have some self control." Dess said shocked. Jessica looked around the room anxiously, "Jess are you serious?" Dess questioned.

"What?" Jonathon asked nervously.

"Um." Jessica started, "I was wondering if we could go to the book store." Jonathon froze not knowing what to say, Rex nodded proudly, and Melissa and Dess looked like they were going to fall over laughing.

"Let's go." Rex said and almost ran out the door.

***

"I don't know what it is about books wearing these glasses but they look quiet entertaining." Jessica said in aw as she looked through the shelves.

"Finally someone who understands!" Rex said trying to not go over and hug Jessica.

Melissa let out a laugh, "Hey if you guys start going out can I call you Rexicca? Oh I bet your first date would be at a library!" Melissa laughed Dess let out a smirk behind the shelf. Jessica let it slide, even though Jonathon looked like he was about to explode.

"Hey well you and Dess seem to be getting along."

Melissa shrugged, "As soon as this is all over I'm going right on back to hating her."

Dess poked her head up, "Same with me.", and dove back under. "Oh my god!" Dess shouting running around her shelf to the aisle the others were standing in. "Look at this book it sounds freaking amazing!" She held up the book in her hand, everyone leaned in to read the cover. _Gone by Michael Grant_, Melissa snatched it and read the insides cover.

"Ok that dose sound good." She said turning to the first page.

Dess snatched it back and held it close, "My book, you can read it after."

Melissa rolled her eyes but smiled, "Whatever." The others just looked at each other the word _awkward _written all over their faces.

"You guys are so mean." Dess said shocked reading their thoughts, "I'm going to go check out." And with that she headed for the check-out.

"This book sounds pretty good." Jessica said, not nearly sounding as excited as Dess, but that was a good thing.

"Huh." Jonathon read the cover, "_Uglies by Scott Westerfeld_." He read the back and nodded returning it to Jessica, "That does sound good."

Jessica smiled at Jonathon as Dess returned, "Okay I'm good let's leave before we all start turning into Rexicca's"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Well one more minute I'm going to go buy this book." She said heading to the check-out.

"I'll come too." Jonathon said following.

"Okay we'll wait here." Melissa said, she smiled at the others, "Let's ditch em." The others smiled as they snuck towards the door. Dess heard Rex think, _I've always wanted to do this!_ as they left the store.

********************************

Lily was getting annoyed. She had never sat so still in one place this long and it was starting to get irritating. Even though the darkness made it comforting to sleep she knew if she did Emily would be all over her head and that was where she drew the line. So she just let her head wonder to the conversation she and Caine had the night before. About when all of this never ending madness had started, and when Caine started acting more of an egomaniac than usual. But another memory that was very vivid was the first night this had started. It had been a Tuesday night, Lily's mother was up late watching T.V and Lily was lying in her bed, not the least bit tired. She didn't know why but something had felt strange, different. Something was going to happen, but not knowing what is was just creepy to her. She had been staring at her clock on her wall across the room, watching the digital hurt her eyes like when it was to bright a day she would always have to wear sunglasses at risk of getting a serious head ache. Then she noticed the subtle movement of the second hand stop. Nothing abrupt it just, stopped. Lily sighed assuming the clock was just stuck or had run out of batteries. She got up and walked off her bed not even noticing that her room had been dyed an eerie blue. She shook the clock, it didn't budge. Looking across the room to see if she had any batteries she noticed the blue for the first time.

"What the hell?" She whispered, her eyes wide.

Lily put the clock back on the wall and rubbed the wall with her fingers. It wasn't powder, everything seemed normal well except the fact everything was blue! All of the sudden she heard David cry from the other room. She rushed out incase her mother was asleep down the hall to his bedroom. Everything was blue in the hallway and his room too. Lily walked over to her three year old brother. She always looked at him with curiosity he was three but he didn't talk except for a few of the obvious one's like momma, food, oops, ect. Lily took the seat next to his cradle and put her hand on his.

"What's up David? Do you know why the world's turned blue?" He just looked at her a light smile on his face. Lily moved her hand to his cheek he was a little warm, "Are you hot do you want a drink?" He just nodded and put his arms out to her. She picked him up and went out the room, walking towards the kitchen.

"Here you go." She said handing him the bottle, he sipped it gratefully. After she had put him back to bed she glanced down the hall. She had almost forgot the television was on, it's glow blended with the rest of the blue world so well.

"Mom?" She whispered still not sure if she was asleep. Lily walked into the living room the television glowed but the picture was frozen. At first she assumed her mother had been watching a movie and just paused it. But she didn't get the same vibes as when it was frozen, no buzzing noise, the picture didn't flinch. It was frozen.

"Mom?" Lily whispered again a hit of fear in her voice. She went over to the couch when she saw her mother she almost screamed. She was sitting there still as stone her eyes glassy staring at the unmoving pictures in the television. With her hand shaking Lily touched her mother's skin, it was ice. Lily recoiled and ran back to her room. Slamming the door shut she sank to the floor.

"Oh my god what's happening." She had never been the one to get scared she was the one who killed the spiders that the girls in the locker room would scream at. She was the only one who caught the mice when they got loose during science class. Not even the teacher had helped. But just then, seeing her mother pale and stone was just something the her mind didn't understand. Lily sat there against her door until a familiar jolt shook her. She snapped her head up color had come back and she could just hear the comforting tick of her clock. Lily jumped up and looked at the clock, _12:00_ it read.

"What the…", she dragged. That had been the time she had been looking at right when it had stopped.

Lily heard the door open then shut quietly, but it was enough for her to snap out of it. She blinked furiously and looked towards the door, her eyes had adjusted to the dark and she could see Caine standing against the door. Even from across the room Lily could see his eyes were swollen red, he mustn't have slept the whole night.

"Caine?" Lily asked timidly, she attempted to sit up but her bruised stomach wouldn't allow it.

"Crap!" She cursed lying back down. Caine was quickly at her side,

"Are you ok, Lily?" His voice was cracked as though he was about to cry. Lily became still, closing her eyes she took deep breaths trying hard not to flinch.

"God how many times did u punch me?" She saw Caine's face drain of color and added, "You'd better run when I get better, cause I'll be punching you twice as hard and in the face!"

Lily noticed a small smile flash across his face, but only for a second.

He sat down next to her and took a deep breath, "Lily, I'm really sorry that I um, punched you."

Lily rolled her eyes, "You're just afraid I'll report you for hitting me. It's against the law you know."

Caine shook his head, "I don't get it. Why aren't you mad, why aren't you screaming at me?"

Lily raised her eyebrows, "Well first of all because I have the inability to move and because..." Lily cut off felling her self grow hot. Caine had caught it and pick his head up looking at Lily curiously.

"And what?"

Lily searched her head, "Because I know you didn't mean to. Well of course you meant to, but you didn't want to." Lily blinked again, her eye dropping, who knows how long she hadn't slept.

"Oh." Caine said. Lily could hear the relief in his voice, but also of disappointment. But Lily didn't want to put two and two together she was getting way to tired.

"So when are you letting me go? Emily already interrogated me I don't get what's left to?" Lily squinted through her closing eyes, Caine was staring at her, his eyes wide. A jolt went through Lily the unknowing truth coming through.

"Lily." He took a deep breath, Lily's eyes closed unable to open. "Lily, you're not going back. You are going to help us, one way or another." The words rang in Lily's ears as all the other sound faded, she was too tired to do anything now.


	10. Dreams

Chapter 10- Dreams

"I tell you guys not to ditch me in a book store and what do you do? You ditch me in a book store!"

They were back at there "hotel" and Jessica was going on and on about the others leaving her and Jonathon at the book store and going to get ice cream ten blocks away.

"Hey Dess said it was an "ice-cream social". We had to check it out, we'd of told you but there were only so many free ice creams left." Melissa counteracted.

Jessica just rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah because free ice cream is so important."

Rex joined in, "Well we evaluated the situation, and discovered that it was just a normal ice-cream social. We were very disappointed, isn't that enough?"

Jess smirked, "No it is not. Dess what do you have to say?"

She turned to Dess who could not have been paying any less attention. Her face was buried in the book she had bought at the store.

"Dess." Jess attempted again, "DESS!"

Dess jumped, "May I help you?"

Jessica bit her lip, annoyed. "Never mind please continue."

"Okay? Next time, you know what just don't talked to me I need to know if Sam survives the fire!"

Jessica gawked at her, "Oh yeah I'll try to contain my pissed off attitude so you can enjoy your book!"

Dess nodded, "Thank you." then stuck her head back into the book.

Jessica gave up with a deep sign, "Okay you know what just forget it let's move on!" Everyone rolled their eyes,

"Jess we moved on like thirteen million years ago." Melissa said putting her feet up on a stool.

Jonathon walked back into the room putting his cell phone back into his pocket. No one had even noticed his absence, "Okay that was just my uncle. He said him and David where at his apartment and are just going to chill tonight."

"Ten bucks he throws a party with a three year old." Melissa muttered.

"I'm not betting against that." Dess admitted.

Jonathon ignored their comments and sat down next to Jessica.

Melissa took a bite out of her apple, "So what's the plan for tonight?"

Dess blew the hair out of her face, "Um not die."

"Good plan, but I was hoping for something a little more, structured."

Dess shrugged and went back to reading. Melissa looked at Rex who was making shadow puppets against the wall with his flashlight.

"Rex!" Melissa called, he jumped dropping the flashlight.

"Can you focus for like 2 minutes?"

Rex picked up the flashlight, "Sorry it's just Jessica has such a short attention span, I can't help it!" Melissa rolled her eyes, Jessica nodded,

"I was really bad at staying focused. Actually I just realized how much better I am at it, paying attention I mean."

She gave a small giggle and looked at Jonathon. Melissa noticed Dess flinch,

"Just make sure you put your new attention skills to good use don't, waste it."

Jessica eyed Melissa, getting the "joke".

"Maybe we should just try and teach each other how to use each of our own talents, that way tonight we have a foundation." Jonathon suggested, Dess put down her book. "Wow, smart thinking Brain Boy, so here's what you need to know. Don't screw up and don't insult my talent or I _will_ hurt you."

Melissa whispered to Jonathon, "Don't need to be a mindcaster to know she meant that."

She turned to Dess, "Well Dess I think it's obvious, don't touch anyone or anything that may have strong emotional baggage. And tonight we'll need to be on the look out for darklings, so concentrate on vague inhuman thoughts, strong but not really complex. Do that and we may survive."

Dess nodded, "Wow thanks Melissa?" Rex stood up and walked over to Jessica,

"What do I need to know Jess?"

Jess spoke without looking up from Jonathon, "Point the flashlight at darklings, watch them blow up. Don't point it at yourself and make sure it's on before you go charging towards them."

Rex nodded taking it seriously, "Got it." then went back to the corner.

"All right Flyboy, whatcha got?" Jonathon actually looked at Melissa.

"Well you always feel weightless so all you really need to concentrate on is keeping your feet on the ground. Controlling flying or walking, it just takes some thought. And we'll wait on the more than one person thing later."

Melissa ruffled her hair, "I can do that, I'd better be able to do that."

Jessica looked at Rex, "Do I even need to know anything?"

Rex pondered for a moment, "I can't think of anything life saving at the moment." Melissa cut in, "Just admit your talent is boring Rex." Rex snapped his head at her, "It is not!"

"Whatever."

Rex gave her a sour look, Dess added, "Come on Melissa we're all walking 13 miles in each others shoes the least we can do is be cooperative."

Melissa raised her eyebrows and had her eyes wide at Dess, "So now you're the peacemaker?"

"You guys let's not start anything!" Jessica cut in, "Just let it go."

Melissa relaxed. Jessica added, "You guys we haven't slept like in forever I think we should try and get some before tonight." Everyone nodded in reluctance, but it was true. They were all exhausted. "Oh yes let's become the first group of nocturnal goth nerds!" Melissa said before lying down on the couch. The others acknowledged her comment but quickly took their positions, ready for some sleep.

Melissa dreamt she was in the blue time back in Bixby, except there was a strange tension in the air. She began to walk down the street knowing she was close to her house. As she turned the corner she noticed two kids walking down the street. She quickly put her self against the walk of the house and watched them. They looked about eight, the boy was a little talker and she could tell he was wearing glasses. The girl had dark hair it went a couple inches below the shoulders.

She was wearing cow boy pajamas. _No way._ Melissa thought.

Then the young Melissa talked her voice seemed to echo against and invisible dome, "So you've been here all along and you never wondered if there was anyone else?"

The younger Rex just shrugged,

"I guess for a while I just thought it was all a dream, but I'm kinda glad it isn't now." Melissa cautiously walked closer, the younger Melissa continued,

"Wow that's really nice." Melissa could see their faces; the younger Rex smiled shyly, "Did you do that with your talent?" Younger Melissa sighed,

"You call it a talent, I call it a curse. I hate all the voices I wish I didn't have this talent!"

Younger Rex's eyes filled with understanding, "Well if you didn't then we wouldn't have met." Younger Melissa nodded, "Okay so there's one good side."

Melissa smiled at the memory then her eyes grew wide knowing what came next. Then younger Rex innocently lifted his hand grabbing hers. The moment his hand touched her skin she began screaming. Melissa put her hand over her mouths so she would not scream along with her younger self. She remembered seeing the tarantulas practically feeling them crawling up her own bare skin. She watched her younger self rubbing her arms trying to get them off. She remembered seeing Rex's father putting them him telling him to be a man. Melissa felt tears coming as her younger self backed away from Rex complete horror in her eyes.

"Melissa." He pleaded but she just shook her head,

"No, Rex I'm sorry stay away from me!" And with that she started running back to her own house never turning back to Rex's broken face. Melissa wiped her eyes and went down the street to her left. That night had been one no matter how many times buried would always come back to haunt her.

Jonathon got up off the couch and looked around the room, everyone was still sound asleep their breath even and deep. Then he noticed the deep blue color bled into the entire room. He realized the shudder of the blue time beginning must have woken him, he went into the old kitchen. The paint was peeled and he could smell the mold gathering in the corners. Sitting down on one of the stools he reached for his ham and cheese sandwich he had made before they had all crashed. He didn't even have a chance to pick it up before he heard shuffling back in the other room. Getting up he made his way wearily back to the room where the others slept. He sighed when he saw it was Jessica, she was standing looking out of the window.

"Hey Jess did the blue time wake you up too?" Jonathon said with a half-hearted laugh. His smiled was whipped away when he saw Jessica's face, it was filled with terror. "Jessica what's wrong?" He said rushing over to her, Jonathon reached for her hand but she moved it before he could touch her.

"Look" she whispered motioning for him to look out the window. Jonathon's eyes went wide when he saw the cars slowing making its way down the street, the seas of people walking alone the sidewalks calling for taxis _during the blue time_.

"What the hell." He muttered, Jessica just shook her head,

"I have no idea." Jonathon turned back towards the others still asleep, before he could say anything Jessica started to walk into the kitchen.

"Come on let's go up to the roof and check things out."

Jonathon didn't argue but followed Jess through the kitchen to the stairwell that led up to the roof. They cautiously approached the edge of the roof.

"It looks like no one even notices. You don't think there's another rip?" Jessica asked. Jonathon looked at her,

"I hope not I doubt there's any lightning around."

Jessica barley smiled, "Yeah." She said automatically.

"Did you hear that?" Jessica said jumping.

"Hear what?" Jonathon said,

"It sounded like someone was on the ledge." She said as she approached closer to the edge trying to get a glimpse at the side of the building.

"It could have been anything there are lots of sounds in New York City." But right as he said it he and Jessica realized that there was no other sound. The roar of the city was on mute even with the cars and people there was only and uncomfortable heavy sort of static feeling in the air.

"This is too weird, what's going on?" Jonathon muttered half to himself half to Jessica. She wasn't paying attention to him, she was still edging her way to look down the building.

"Jessica please be careful." He pressed, but she had edged herself as far as she could go her toes hanging off the edge. Jonathon walked towards her, Jessica went stiff Jonathon stopped dead. Suddenly Drake's head popped up from the edge of the building a gun pointed at Jessica. Jonathon remained unmoving as Drake lifted himself onto the roof. Grabbing Jessica's waist he turned her to face Jonathon, he was a mere feet from her but it was still enough time… Jonathon didn't let himself finish the thought.

"Pay back time lover boy." Jonathon remained stiff but he looked right at Drake afraid to look into Jessica's terrified eyes.

"What do you want Drake?" Jonathon asked barley moving his mouth. Drake's eyes glared at him,

"There's nothing you can do you're screwed, say goodbye to you're precious flame bringer."

Jonathon looked at Jessica she was looking at him her eyes filled with tears. And with that Drake aimed the gun from Jessica to Jonathon.

"No one to catch you now Flame-Bringer."

Then he took he's feet and swept Jessica's off the edge of the building. Jonathon lunged forward he reached for Jessica's hand, but as he grabbed her fingers his own went right through hers. Jonathon's mouth dropped open as Jessica continued to fall. He turned back to Drake and evil grin spread on his face the gun still pointed at him.

"Surprise.", he said and pulled the trigger.

Jessica seemed to come out of staring into space, as her eyes came into focus she noticed that a party was going on. No one seemed to notice that she was there, even though she was in plain sight and many eyes past over her. Jessica dismissed it and looked closer at the party. It was for a little girl she was about six; she was wearing a pink frilly dress and had on a plastic birthday crown. A woman whom Jessica assumed to be the girls mother came out with a birthday cake, and they started to sing. When she looked closely she noticed that the woman was her mother and that little girl was her.

Jessica looked at the younger versions of her friends they were so innocent then. She found her dad holding baby Beth, and Jess admitted her sister was a cute baby. Then Jess remembered the birthday she was experiencing from all those years ago. But as it played out she suddenly remembered the not so happy part of this birthday. As her mother handed out the pieces of cake Jessica decided she would change the accident that was about to happen.

Her mother left the cake unguarded as she went over to hand a piece to her husband and Beth. As her younger self stood up tall on the chair to get another piece Jessica made her move.

"Jessica, me, stop you can wait for mom to come back and ask her to get it for you." But her younger self paid no notice and reached for the cake. For a moment Jess was in shock but that was to long.

"Jessica!" Her mother called, the young Jessica spun around making the over large table cloth that draped over the chair she was standing on wrapped around her making her lose balance. She fell on the cake and the table cloth was pulled to the ground taking all the others pieces of cake, drinks, and candy with them. Jessica could only watch as it all fell on top of her six year old self.

"Oh Jessica!"

Her mother called, her dad put Beth on the couch and hurried over. The other kids had started to cry as her parents dug her out of the rubbish. She was soaked with soda and her dress was covered in cake and candy. Tears welled up as her mother rushed to get a towel. The scene blurred and Jessica turned around. That had been the worst birthday ever, of course her friends forgave her and told her it was ok as they got older, but Jessica had never really gotten over it.

Well until she had moved to Bixby, when there had been much more important things to worry about. But the dream continued each a bad memory and each time and the same thing always happened she would go right through like she didn't belong or exist. And then Jessica realized there was nothing she could do. All these things had happened to her for a reason even thought just going through them Jessica saw how many bad things had happened. But she could always find something that made it worth it. Destiny was written, and there was nothing she could do. She had moved on from all the events she was never depressed forever. She also knew that she would know when it was the right time to change it.

Melissa, Jonathon, and Jessica all seemed to wake up at the same time.

"What's eating you guys?" Dess said. They all turned, Dess has her feet up on the couch and was eating a sandwich.

"Well you're eating a sandwich." Jonathon said. Melissa and Jessica looked at him, "Really Jonathon?" Melissa said. Dess turned on the television, it had terrible picture. "So did you guys like have all the same dream I was almost weirded out when you all woke up at the same time."

Melissa ran her fingers through her hair, hopelessly messy, "I had a dream about me and Rex."

Dess held in a laugh, "To much information Melissa."

Melissa through a pillow at her, "Not like that!" Jessica rubbed her arms as though they were cold, "I had a dream about my sixth birthday party, the worst party I ever had."

"Wow, did your mind like totally blow it out of proportion and turn everybody to zombies and they were trying to kill you with plastic knives?" Dess said in excitement. Jessica shook her head, "No it played out just like I remembered it."

Dess sighed, "Well your no fun at all" Jessica stuck her tough out, then turned to Jonathon, "What was your dream?" Jonathon was taken off guard he didn't want to tell her his dream.

"The usual, flying during the Blue Time you know."

Melissa smiled, "Where you flying with Jessica?"

"No." He muttered annoyed. Dess sighed and turned off the television, she reached over and turned on a dim light and took out GONE. Jessica crossed her legs, "What was your dream about Dess?"

"Didn't have one, or just don't remember it."

Jessica rolled her eyes and looked around the room. Squinting she put on Rex's glasses, "Where's Rex?" Dess looked around and shrugged, "Who knows he wasn't in the room when I got up." Melissa sighed and forced herself up, "I'll find him." She said taking her sweatshirt off her face covered in sweat. She walked out of the room and through the kitchen opening the door to the roof. When they heard the door slam close they looked at each other.

"So." Dess dragged Jess and Jonathon looked at her

"Beats me, what time is it?" Jonathon asked.

Jessica looked at her watch, "its 11:30PM we slept like the whole day."

Dess sighed then smiled at Jess, "So what did happen at you're party?"

Jess rolled her eyes and leaned on Jonathon's shoulder, "It's a long story."

Dess raised her eyebrows, "We've got time."

Melissa opened the heavy door that led to the roof, fixing her cami she looked around the roof top for Rex. She spotted him on the other side of the roof. She sighed and slowly made her way to him. She could feel her sweat turning cold as she reached Rex. He was sitting with his legs hanging off the edge of the building a light breeze ruffling his hair. Melissa sighed and sat down facing the inside of the roof top, "Hey."

She said, Rex didn't look at her,

"Hey." He replied.

Melissa bit her lip, "You missed it we all woke up at the same time well except Dess and Jess had a dream about her sixth birthday party. Can't wait to hear that story. Dess said you were gone before she got up, what have you been doing up here?"

Rex shrugged, "Just thinking, about some stuff." Melissa turned side ways and put her hands behind her. Leaning back she let the cool breeze air the sweat from her hair.

"Thinking about stuff like what?" She pressed, Rex finally turned to look at her, realizing she wasn't going away.

"You know how all of our talents got mixed up?"

"Of course didn't you hear Jonathon's amazing theory." She said sarcastically. Rex shook his head,

"I'm serious Melissa. I had hoped even for a second that because the powers were swapped, that I wouldn't be…"

Melissa licked her lips, "That you wouldn't be a Halfling anymore." Rex sighed deeply, " Well when Jess didn't disappear at the end of the Blue Time, I just thought, hoped that I wouldn't be… dangerous anymore…"

"You'll always be dangerous Rex, and that's what I love about you. That you've always been able to handle it, and I don't want you thinking that what you are will get me killed or push me away, I'm not going anywhere." Melissa wrapped her arms around her legs tilting her head, she smiled, Rex swung his legs over to the concrete rooftop.

"I can still feel it in me and I'm afraid I'm just going to crack."

"Then while you're walking down a dark alley during the blue time darklings will jump you and turn you back into one of them for good."

Rex looked at her.

"Sorry." She said and blew a strand of hair out of her face but it wouldn't budge. Rex leaned forward and moved it out of her face, he stayed close. "Thanks." she breathed the cold sweat stinging her arms and neck. Her legs slid off the ledge and she leaned in the rest of the way. It was the first time she'd kissed him without being a mindcaster, yet still his touch made every nerve jolt. A pleasurable shiver went through her but she was no longer cold, it felt nice just her thoughts letting her own mind wander. Rex leaned in a little more wrapping his arms around her. She lifted her head and took a breath then leaned in again. Rex let his arm's run down Melissa's they both smiled in bliss, this was no dream.

"Five more minutes until peace." Dess said rubbing her temples.

"I have to admit you don't complain nearly as much as Melissa. She's probably been exaggerating it this whole time." Jessica said putting her hair into a ponytail. Dess put on her gloves, "No not really." Dess said. Jonathon put on his sweatshirt and ruffled his hair, "Where are Melissa and Rex? Hope they didn't fall off the roof."

Dess shook her head "can't tell you at the moment to many thoughts." She groaned putting on her own jacket.

"Well I can they're right there." Jessica said gesturing toward the kitchen,

Melissa and Rex walked into the room. Dess took a step back and used her hand as a fan, taking her jacket off she began walking into the kitchen, "Wow have fun you two, need some water Melissa cause I sure do."

"Yes please." She said blushing,she looked up Jessica was staring at her.

'What?" Melissa asked, Rex walked past them into the small bedroom,

"Darkling weapons are in here right Dess?" Rex called,

"yeah" Dess said walking back into the room with two glasses of water she gave one to Melissa and took a sip from the other. Rex came back out with the black duffle bag.

"OK let's get going." They all nodded, Melissa pulled on her long sleeve back shirt and they all put their shoes on.

"Yeah let's go." Jonathon repeated.

*AUTHOR'S NOTE- um sorry 'bout the Twilight moment peeps but let's face it; it had to happen _sometime. _I'll have more soon as possible! If you didn't get the point of that chapter then good! If you did smart you! lol :)


	11. Practice

Sorry this took so, so, so, so long!

**************************

Chapter 11- Practice

They had all barely gotten out the front door when Melissa rose ten feet in the air.

"Ugh! I will never get used to that." She said complainingly, Jonathon shook his head,

"Just remember what I said."

Melissa rolled her eyes,

"Yeah blab la blah blah. I got it, any darkling action yet Dess?"

Dess closed her eyes for a second,

"Nope but I'm still a little preoccupied from earlier events."

"Would you just let that go!"

"Guys come on focus!" Jessica snapped, Dess and Melissa closed their mouths, "thank you, okay now what's the plan again?"

"Um not die." Dess mumbled.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "I mean besides the obvious everyday plan?"

"We're supposed to get our talents under control, then go kick darkling ass to get our real talents back." Rex confirmed.

"Easier said then done." Melissa said before lifting a few feet in the air, "Crap! Why the hell can't I get this right."

Jonathon walked over and grabbed her wrists, "Okay listen carefully. Concentrate you have to think about keeping you're feet on the ground. You can't just walk; think of you're body mass being lower then when you want to fly just let it go and it should work."

"Fine, you can let go of my hands now Brain Boy." Jonathon jumped back Melissa smiled sarcastically. Holding her breath a few steps forward, "Great just what I needed, good advice from an idiot."

"You know what Melissa I'll let that go."

"You guys focus for like five minutes please!" Rex almost shouted. Melissa walked over to Rex and tapped his shoulder,

"Good luck with that I'm gonna go jumping around I'll scream if I get stuck."

Rex opened his mouth to protest but Melissa had already taken off.

"Okay that leaves."

"Me." Jessica said. Rex walked over to her,

"Okay so you know all the blue stuff you see?"

Jessica shot him a look,

"No." she said sarcastically.

"Anyway, if you see anything stainless steal, or anything for that matter that may be important that isn't covered with the focus it may possibly sometimes be useful. Yeah, just, yeah."

"Okay let's face it, the only people we need to worry about is Dess, Melissa, and to a certain extent me." Jonathon cut in. Rex rolled his eyes,

"Fine Dess go ahead!"

Dess looked at Jonathon hopelessly,

"Okay you need to understand the excessive properties of math and memorize hundreds of thirteen letter words a day for emergency use, you are also responsible for tricked out weapons don't disrespect my talent!"

Jonathon looked scared, Dess was satisfied. Rex kept darting looks between them before clapping his hands together,

"Okay now we just need Melissa to-" Melissa dropped in front of them.

"Damn that's fun."

"Remember that next time you call my talent lame." Jonathon said. Melissa rolled her eyes.

"You're just in time you need to teach Dess…what you do." Rex said unsure how to word it.

"Because in the 13 seconds I was gone what you did in that time of course had to do with me. Great." She turned to Dess,

"I'm not teaching you anything massive."

"I know just give it to me in a nut shell!" Dess pressed.

"Um don't touch things with you're bare hands. You can't really block out people but looking at them or focusing on who you want to read should channel you right to their little brains. I already told how to recognize darklings so let's start with that. Can you handle it?"

Dess laughed, "Duh!"

All in all it went pretty well, Jonathon sorta learned the multiples of thirteen, no one had much hope for him as a polymath. They managed to calm Jessica down, explaining the Focus could not be scrubbed away with soap. Melissa got better at…flying, Dess managed to get inside Melissa's head (which she realized was a very scary place) and Rex 'supervised'.

"I'm exhausted." Dess said rubbing her head, Melissa nodded,

"Me too, and I'm starving, anyone know any good restaurants we could go to?"

"Melissa this is the Blue Time." Rex pointed out.

"Yeah so we go into the kitchen and take the food."

Melissa."

"I'm kidding!" She said wishing Rex had a sense of humor, and sarcasm.

"Maybe we should start heading back, there can't be much time left." Jonathon said, Jessica looked at her watch,

"Oh wait." She said with slight depression taking off her watch, "it doesn't work for me anymore." She handed it to Rex, he looked at the suddenly working watch.

"We've got a good seven minutes."

"Why don't you give us a lift Melissa?" Dess said.

"Oh, no! I could barley handle one person, three more and we're all dead." It was true, Jessica had bravely volunteered and they almost hit a brick wall, yeah that did not end well.

"Fine we'll walk." Dess said realizing how dangerous the flying suggestion was.

They hadn't gone far to practice, the emptiest dark alley. So as they shut the front door of their 'home' a shudder went through the world and the hustling bustling noises of New York came back to life. Dess rolled her eyes,

"I'm going to bed, well I'm going to try, not promising myself anything with all these voices." She plopped onto one of the couches which welcomed her with a cloud of dust.

"Maybe we should fine somewhere else to stay, we could do better." Jessica said taking out the pull-out bed from the other couch.

"Great idea daylighter but there's one problem, money." Melissa said sarcastically. Jessica shrugged,

"True." And she laid down on the couch. Rex stood up,

"Well night." And he headed for the bedroom Melissa cut him off,

"On no, you got the bed last night my turn. You are on the floor tonight."

Rex kissed her, Melissa didn't argue.

"Get a room, twenty miles away!." Dess screamed muffled by her face in the pillow. Melissa smiled,

"Thanks, you're still on the floor." She made a dart for the bedroom and shut the door.

"Damn." Rex said under his breath, he turned around. Jessica threw him a pillow,

"Nice job." She said smiling; Rex fell to the ground,

"Yeah, yeah."

Jonathon sat on the edge of the bed,

"Can we share?"

Jessica raised her eyebrows,

"If you stay on your side of the bed." She teased.

"Deal." He said and laid down next to her.

"Okay I guess I'll get the lights!" Rex said frustrated, he slammed the lights off and dove onto his pillow.

****

Dess woke up first the next morning; she knew she was the only one awake because not counting the pounding thoughts of New York it was pretty quiet. She sat up groggy and tierd because she hadn't gotten the best night sleep. Of course she was pretty sure as long as she was a mindcaster she wouldn't ever have that great of a night sleep. Dragging herself up she fumbled over to the kitchen. Grabbing one of the plastic cups they'd "borrowed" from Jonathon's uncle she filled it with water from the sink. Taking a sip she realized it probably wasn't the best idea to drink the water, it was too late now.

As she put the cup down she got an odd sensation in her head. Wait, it was thoughts. Dess closed her eyes and tried to focus but that just made it slip away. They had been weary, almost sneaky coming from the roof. Quietly Dess grabbed one of the metal poles against the wall, then she proceeded to the staircase that led to the roof. True whoever was up there wasn't a darkling, but it was still a useful weapon. Cautiously opening the door to the roof she peered out for a quick glance. Gripping her weapon she stepped out onto the cool concrete of the roof.

_Great_ she thought _I would _not _bring shoes._ Walking forward towards the corner of the roof she tilted her head at a random piece of cloth moving casually in the morning breeze.

"I don't even want to know." She said hopelessly and turned around. She jumped in surprise and swung the metal pole, Emily grabbed it with her hand.

"That the best you got?" she said smugly. Dess snatched the pole away for another swing. Emily put up her hand,

"Come on we're on temporary truce, didn't you see the flag?" she motioned to the piece of fabric Dess had just turned from.

"Well you know the whole sneaking on the roof doesn't help." Dess argued slightly lowering her weapon.

"What fun is that?"

"Truces aren't about fun, it's a temporary cessation or suspension of hostilities by agreement of the opposing sides. It's plural from the Old English word _trēow_ meaning treaty."

Emily rolled her eyes,

"And I thought you were only good with numbers."

"Not anymore apparently." Dess mumbled accidentally.

"Right, you and your little groupies are in the middle of a mix up." She gave a small fake laugh. "Don't worry your mind is easier to read than Sam's, but of course he hasn't been around for a while. Anyway I won't bore you with small talk, I have a message."

Dess put her hands on her hips,

"Why don't I get the others."

"Listen to my proposal, because if you leave I'm gone and you're small window of opportunity disappears."

Dess glared at Emily, who just smiled smugly back.

"Caine has decided that your presence here has got to be organized. You did just storm in here, this is our territory. He wants a meeting."

"Not going to happen." Dess snapped back.

"Well that's unfortunate, he would really hate for anything to happen to Lily, but I wouldn't."

"Caine wouldn't let you go anywhere near Lily." She counteracted remembering Melissa's comment form the other day. Emily held Dess's stare,

"Besides she isn't one of us."

"Well that may be how you feel but I'm positive it isn't mutual." She was talking about Jessica.

"Jess will get over it."

Emily shook her head,

"I've been inside your friends head; she won't go without a fight. Besides I'm sure her acrobat will be right there with her once he hears his uncle's gone missing."

Dess took a step forward,

"Don't even think about it."

Emily shrugged,

"I'm just telling you up-to-date information. Just thought he would want to know."

"Because you didn't have anything to do with it?" Dess asked harshly.

"Maybe if you accept the invitation, we can all discuss it."

Dess briefly considered the options, Jessica would be upset about Lily but Jonathon's uncle, there was no way he would leave New York, and alone he could do some pretty stupid things. But meeting them was a sure fight and one they weren't ready for, at all. It was useless making a plan here with Emily no doubt listening in. She took a deep breath,

"Fine."

"Tonight, five minutes to midnight, Central Park, you bring your friends I'll bring mine and maybe we can all come to an agreement." Dess nodded and looked up at Emily in disgust, but she only raised her eyebrows,

"Oh come on no need to be mean, I'll see you tonight."

Dess raised her metal pole and snatched the white flag. Handing it to Emily she held the pole threateningly.

"You've sent your message, now get off my roof!"

Emily held up her hands in agreement,

"Fair enough." And with that she disappeared off the side of the roof.

Dess rubbed her temples; this was going to be a long day.

****

"Excellent job Emily, I knew you'd be perfect for the task." Caine said proudly, "Subtle yet hostile I loved it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, is everything planned for tonight?" Emily said casually, Caine nodded. "The plan's all set, and now that we have the upper hand, in more than one way. I believe the score will finally be settled tonight."

"Just don't go to crazy." Emily said sarcastically. Caine helped her off the ledge on the side of the building she had climbed down. "Oh no Emily I'll leave that to you."


	12. Plans

sorry this one is so short, I'm working on chapter 13 now and being chapter 13 I have to make it good so here's a nice short 1000 something words for you

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12- Plans

The second Emily had disappeared Dess turned and rushed to the stairs. Sprinting down them and through the kitchen she crashed into the living room,

"You guys get up now!" she yelled. Jessica opened her eyes and sat up,

"Dess what's wrong?"

"Not until we're all up, come on Flyboy time to wake up." She smacked him with the metal pole she still had in her hand. He responded by completely spazing out of bed.

Rex was up and standing, and by the time Jess and Jonathon had got up next to him Melissa had made her way out of her room.

"Okay the world better be ending because I haven't gotten that kind of sleep since…never."

"Well it very well could be for us." Dess responded dramatically.

"Dess you have to calm down I've never seen you all… like this." Jess said worriedly.

"Yeah I mean I'd expect to be woken up by Melissa freaking out but you, not really." Rex said pointing to Melissa who glared at him intensely.

"Yeah well give me two minutes to explain and I'm pretty sure a good percent of us will be freaking out just as much."

"Okay we get it we're going to freak, just tell us what happened." Melissa stressed.

Dess quickly recapped on her and Emily's little chat and when those two minutes were over, no one was tired.

"Dess you shouldn't have let her manipulate you like that, she's just pulling you're strings so we'll come charging in without thinking." Rex said.

"That bitch kidnapped my uncle, that's it!" Jonathon almost yelled and began marching toward the door. Jessica grabbed his shirt and held him in place.

"Like that." Rex confirmed.

"She a mindcaster Rex, a hell of a lot better one than my 72 hours worth of experience. and besides compared to 'Mr. Charge-into-Battle' over here I don't think I was that bad!"

Melissa walked over next to Rex,

"Come on Rex compared to Jonathon, who probably would've jumped off the side of the building to pursue her, I think she made the right calls."

Rex looked at Melissa,

"When did you learn how to use the word pursue?"

Melissa punched him in the arm,

"I'm not 'Mr. Airhead' over there Rex. I know words and, how to use them; added bonus! Also, stay on subject."

"Guys I'm right here!" Jonathon said red in the face.

Jessica spoke up,

"Normally I'm quiet optimistic and all for the fight, but in the state we're in, with our whole talent situation and the fact they have a hell of a lot of leverage, I think we should listen to what they have to say."

"When are _you_ ever for fighting?" Melissa said in disbelief, Jessica shot her a look,

"I have moments"

Dess put her hands up,

"Okay! I know we all love our little branches of conversations from the original point but focus for like 13 seconds. We need a plan!"

Everyone went quiet.

"Dess is right." Jonathon concluded, "We need a plan, and a good one too seeing as how the odds aren't really in our favor."

"Like at all." Melissa whispered, "So, any ideas?"

"Well whatever we think of we all have to know that, our plan can only go so far. It may not even work, so everyone has to be ready for the worst." Dess said gravely.

Everyone nodded; Jess leaned in to whisper to Melissa,

"You're right, she is being quiet dramatic today."

Caine sat in the darkened apartment room, staring at the wall. He was so close, not just to settling his now seemingly childish score with the strangers from Bixby, but to something even he hadn't thought of being able pulling off, until now. Emily entered the room without making a sound, she sat down in the chair across from him.

"Well?" Caine said simply.

"Everyone knows the plan for tonight except for Drake, cause only God knows where he is during the day. And you're friends you invited for tonight, when do they even show up?"

"Five minutes after midnight, they may be fast but their still coming a long way from where they usually stay in New York."

"Okay whatever 'Mr. Cryptic' and about our captives, they may be passed out for now but when midnight rolls around don't even think I'll be on the sidelines making sure they stay quiet."

"Relax Emily, you're not going to have to stay on the sidelines, honestly I think if we do any fighting it'll just be for our own amusement. We have everything, leverage, strategy, and we can even cheat."

"Is that what you call it? Cheating, well if you call it that then, yeah it's useless."

Caine rose to his feet,

"It's actually the opposite according to our friends."

"You know what Caine, I'm not going to stand here and let you talk all vague because you can't specify your crazy psycho plan. I almost wouldn't stick around if it weren't for the nearing pleasure of finally messing up their annoying minds. Starting with that flame-bringer, and then onto her adorable little acrobat."

"No." Caine said absently. Emily shot him a look,

"What do you mean no? What's so important about the acrobat?"

"It's not the acrobat, it's the flame-bringer, you can't touch her."

"And why's that?" She demanded.

"Because the darklings have demanded payment for their help, and they've specified the flame-bringer."


	13. Comic relief

Chapter 13- Comic relief, the naming of stainless steel, and football

"Okay I had half a mind that maybe quite possibly we had a slight possibility of escaping with our lives, but now that's gone too." Jessica said with the most pessimism anyone could have squished into one statement.

Melissa opened her mouth deciding whether to tell the truth or lie,

"Yeah it's not looking too good for us." The truth it was. Rex stood up,

"Come on guys, sure their smarter, faster, bigger, more powerful, scarier, have the upper-hand, psychotic-"

"Okay Rex we get it! They're better than us!" Dess shouted apprehensively. Rex sat back down defeated.

"But if we can only accomplish one thing tonight it will be to save Jonathon's uncle and David, cause you know what, I'm sorry but Lily can free herself and if she's to unintelligent to realize that then she should stay kidnapped." Melissa said in one breath, Rex flinched at the thirteen letter word.

"Come on really people, I mean these are kids our age and younger. Are they really going to kill us?"

The other four looked at Jonathon,

"We're not worried about dieing you airhead." Melissa started.

"We're worried about what Emily is going to do to us once we're equally kidnapped." Dess finished. Jonathon moved his lower jaw,

"Oh, yeah that is bad."

"Good call." Dess added.

"So okay go over it one more time." Jonathon said, unable to grasp the plan. Rex sighed,

"Listen closely, we're going to met them in Central Park five minutes to midnight, like Emily specified. Once we're all there, it can go two ways. One is that they never meant to talk and a fight breaks out on the spot. If that's the case, its four verses five, the one thing we have the upper hand on. But there's the possibility that they've asked some kids from other territories to help out. If it comes to that then we'll need Dess to knock some of them out, Melissa's going to help her with that strategy. We don't want to tire Dess out so you and I will need to help out in that category. Melissa will tie them to trees, cause she'll get around the easiest and quickest."

"That plan sounds so simple it doesn't even sound like a plan." Jonathon said.

"Easier said then done." Dess retorted. Rex coughed, not finished explaining.

"Anyway, if they do talk then yes we'll listen and try our best to compromise. And no ones allowed to be noble we're in this together, we don't fight unless we have to. If that's the case then we all walk away. But seeing as how I'm pretty sure all of us know that won't be the case, don't count on it. And if we're lucky and it does end up being four v. five then happy day.

Being kidnapped is another story and we'll talk about that if we get there." Rex finished, Jonathon looked around,

"But if we have time to make a plan."

"You don't get it airhead, you can't make a plan, being kidnapped is a go with the flow thing. Just stay on your toes and dig deep down for that creativity and intelligence we all hope you have." Melissa said pressingly.

Jonathon sighed,

"Thanks Melissa, glad you have so much faith in me."

"Well now that we're at the peek of faith with each other." Dess started, pulling out her black duffle bag from under the smaller couch. "I have some metal working tools I haven't dusted off in a while."

"Come on Dess." Melissa began lightheartedly; "we're dealing with egomaniacs not darklings…" she trailed off, "shit." She said amazed no one had realized it sooner. She met Rex's eyes who immediately understood. He gapped,

"They're gonna come with darklings."

***

Dess got to work right away, quickly but very carefully making the perfect darkling weapons. Everyone tried to help, but Rex was still freaking out that this wasn't accounted for in his plan.

"Chillax Rex." Melissa said sarcastically, "We've kicked darkling ass before we can do it again. And last time I check you we're still part darkling." Rex glared at Melissa, who shrugged innocently.

"Yeah, can't you talk to the darklings be like 'Brethren do not eat us!" Jonathon said between laughs. Rex turned his glare to him,

"And how would I do that?" he challenged. Jessica handed Dess some screws then walked over to their little circle,

"Well just call the good old Council of Darkness together and have a nice little meeting regarding our lives."

Rex stood up,

"Okay that is a real thing you can not make fun!"

Jess put her hands up in fake apology still laughing.

After that brief bit of comic relief they kept right on working, Dess was very strict when it came to her weapon making tactics.

When finally around dust they had used up all the steel they had brought and found and all the new weapons were in a neat pile on the floor and against the wall.

Dess's forehead was covered in sweat when she finally put her tools down.

"That was awesome." She said in awe, spinning her swivel chair around to the others she found them scattered throughout the living room.

"Wasn't that awesome! I knew polymath or not I still own at metal working." The others sat unresponsive, she slumped in her chair.

"I swear if you guys ruin this for me I will kill you."

Rex and Jonathon, who were watching TV made gruff 'yeah good job' noises. Melissa, whose headphones were on gave a weak thumbs up. Dess rolled her eyes.

"11, 12, 13. Wow Dess, you made thirteen poles, decked out three hubcaps, and managed 52 throw able objects for slithers and stuff. I'm impressed." Jess said going over the numbers on a scrap piece of paper. Dess put her hands up in triumph,

"Thank you Miss Greatful, you get to name whatever you want first."

The other three jumped up at that.

"Hey I helped design that pole!" Rex argued.

"And I got really attached to this one hubcap." Melissa cried.

"And it was my idea to make stainless steal jacks as big as your palm!" Jonathon stated.

Dess smiled her work done. "Okay you can all have whatever you want but before we name everything, I need one last thing to eat before the Blue Time."

"May be the last thing we ever eat." Melissa mumbled.

***

Around eight they had made it back through the door of their apartment. Returning from the same restaurant Jonathon's uncle had taken them to a few days ago, mostly because it was the only place they knew had good food. But instead of collapsing on the couch waiting for their food to digest, everyone rushed in and grabbed their desired weapon.

"Let the naming begin." Rex said with excitement, and a bit of creepiness.

"Fine by me." Melissa answered with equal excitement.

"Okay what do you guys think of _instantaneous, adventuresome, wishfulness_?" Jessica asked picking up one of the metal poles.

"Perky, daylightish, it's perfect for you." Melissa said jokingly. Jessica rolled her eyes, "Well sorry I don't know any words unrecognizable by spell check."

"You use spell check?" Dess asked seriously.

"It's an awesome name." Jonathon said encouragingly.

"Thanks, what are you going to name yours?" Jess asked.

"_Misunderstood, ceaselessness, abnormalities_." He answered swiftly.

"Not bad airhead." Melissa said looking over her hubcap.

"Thanks?" he said unsure how to take the comment.

"And you Melissa? Your apparently amazing name, which allows you to mock ours." Jessica challenged. Melissa smirked holding her hubcap,

"_Psychotically, strengthening, individuality_."

Jess shrugged,

"Not bad."

"Oh, you know it's amazing." Melissa argued.

"I don't know Melissa," Dess started, "All of those words are excepted in spell check."

"Well I'm going to ignore that because I don't accept insults from people who know which words are and are not on spell check."

Dess nodded,

"I respect that. Now mine is the supremely named object: _progressively, overexplained, digitizations_."

"Props, that sounds very like you Dess." Jonathon said.

"Okay I thought of one!" Rex said excitedly.

"Then please, share." Melissa said.

"Ready; _ultrapowerful, electrostatic, zombification_."

"Also sounds like you." Jonathon admitted.

"Okay so it will take us roughly two minutes to finish naming the rest of these. What do you suggest we do after?" Jessica questioned.

"I think footballs on tonight." Jonathon said excitedly. Melissa put her hands out,

"No way, my possible last few hours of TV will not be spent watching football." Melissa said strictly.

"Oh, we can watch the Geometry Channel!" Dess said ecstatically. Melissa looked back a Jonathon,

"Football it is."

Everyone agreed, seeing as how it was football or the Geometry Channel, and after Jonathon had explained the game to everyone multiple times they started to get excited. After a few surprisingly fun hours of football Rex finally got up and turned the television off.

"Rex! We didn't see if he got the touchdown!" Jessica said angrily, everyone argued with her.

"You guys its 11, we should, I don't know mentally prepare, something!" Everyone went quiet.

"You had to reminds us didn't you Rex." Melissa said shaking her head.

"Yes, come on! We all know they're doing the wrong thing bringing in darklings. They're our specialty, and we need to let these clueless darklings know that." Melissa stood up and put her hand on his shoulder,

"Rex are you trying to pep talk us?" he looked at her,

"I don't know am I?"

"Yeah." She said frankly, he looked away and sat down. Grabbing a pillow she threw it at Dess who had fallen asleep, she immediately sat up,

"What was that for?" she asked groggily.

"Sorry but I don't want to risk putting your lovely work in the duffle bags without you, at risk of you waking up and yelling at me."

Dess went back and forth looking at Melissa and the weapons she had spent hours making,

"Yeah, good call there." And she jumped off the couch to grab the duffle bag.

***

"I swear she spent sixty seconds putting each stinking piece of metal in that bag." Jess whispered to Jonathon who laughed and nodded,

"Can't say I don't agree."

"Alright we're all set." Dess said pulling the duffle bag over her shoulder. Rex glanced down at his watch impatiently,

"Okay guys we should really get going to Central Park, like now."

"Fine Rex, we're ready anyway. The question is should we walk or take a cab?"

"Do we even have money?" Dess wondered out loud.

"And if we did walk, wouldn't we look kinda conspicuous?" Jess asked.

"No, probably not at all." Melissa answered.

"My uncle gave me two fifties; if we really wanted to we could take two cabs." Jonathon said taking the money out of his pocket.

"Where were those bills when we were paying for dinner?" Dess asked.

"I forgot I had them." Jonathon admitted.

"Then I vote we take a cab." Melissa exclaimed. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Outside the apartment Jonathon handed one of the fifties to Rex,

"Me, Dess and Melissa will go in one cab, you and Jessica go in the other. North entrance of the park okay? No side stops, hear me."

"Yes, dad." Jonathon said redundantly. Rex scowled at him before turning toward Time Square. Dess and Melissa shrugged to them and hurried to catch up with Rex's 'angry pace'.

"Come on Jess." Jonathon said taking her hand and leading her down the other side of the building. They emerged right in the middle of the hustle and bustle. Craning their necks they searched for a taxi.

"There's one." Jess said pointing to a cab parked on the side of the curb. She and Jonathon approached it and tapped on the glass,

"You working buddy?" he called. The driver started the car,

"Sure get in." A gruff voice said, "Where you kids headed?"

"Central Park, the north entrance, if there even is one." Jonathon said with the possibility Rex had just made it up.

"Sure thing." The driver said starting the meter, and pulling away from the curb.

"So do you really think everything will work out tonight?" Jessica said looking for reassurance from Jonathon. He tried to make his smile sincere,

"Everything will be fine, we've fought darklings before." He said suddenly lowering his tone and looking wearily at the cab driving who hadn't seemed to take notice.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jessica said, sounding like she was trying to fool herself.

"Besides, Melissa can kinda carry someone without crashing into walls. Rex brought your flashlight, Dess is…gonna try her best. You finally get to fight with something other than a flashlight, you've been missing out I'm telling you. And I…yeah. Well, let me try this again; Rex has his plan, Dess has her duffle bag full of stainless steel, Melissa's out to get Emily and Drake, and you and I need to save people we care about. Everyone's kinda happy."

Jessica rolled her eyes,

"Wow that was, comforting, but you're right."

"The only thing that would make it better is if we didn't get kidnapped and we could figure out how to get our talents back to normal." Jonathon said sighing.

The cab stopped suddenly,

"Sorry kids, thought I'd make the light, traffics getting worse too."

"It's fine." Jonathon reassured. "What's Rex gonna do if we're late?" He teased.

"Hey, about that whole talent switching thing," Jess started, "Well I was talking to Melissa and now that I have Rex's deduction skills,"

"I knew he had those, never used um but-" Jonathon started, Jessica whacked his shoulder,

"Anyway, I asked her to be as specific as possible and I think I have an idea who did it."

"You mean which darkling did it." Jonathon corrected.

"No." Jess said grinning, "Who."

Jonathon opened his mouth in question but the cab stopped once more.

"K' here we are." The driver said, Jonathon paid the driver with a tip and got out to open the door for Jessica.

"Jessica" He said, she slid out of the car smiling.

"Thank you sir." Jess thanked laughing. Jonathon closed the door and walked with Jess into Central Park.

The cab pulled away and down a near by ally, stopping a girl got inside.

"Good job Drake, I knew they'd say something." Emily said triumphantly. Drake smirked taking off his hat and sunglasses,

"It's sad how easy that was, of course I don't know if that part at the end was worth this," he said holding up the money Jonathon had handed him.

"Well it will have to be, you'll have your fun tonight anyway." Emily reassured him,

"Don't forget to get the driver out of the trunk and to give him a little touch up before we go." Drake reminded her. " Also if I heard correctly the mindcaster wants to get back at me, for most likely dropping her 10 stories off a rollercoaster, and you…for just being you."

Emily smirked,

"Now even I'm looking forward to this."

"By the way where you able to get who the flame-bringer was thinking of?" Drake added. Emily nodded gloriously,

"Yes, and you'll never believe it."

***

"Okay now we just need to find-"

"There you two are!" Rex called.

"Never mind." Jonathon said quietly.

"Could you walk any faster!?" Dess said panting.

"Oh Rex is just in his pre-fighting mode, or he's just frustrated." Melissa explained to her, equally fighting for breath.

"It's two minutes til five of, do you realize two more minutes and you would have been late!" Rex yelled.

"Rex calm down, we can not change the traffic lights, there is no traffic light changer from red to green talent." Jessica joked. Rex glared,

"Well maybe there should be."

"Okay while you guys discuss that, I'm going to go this way." Dess said walking into the park. Melissa pointed to Dess and followed her. Rex gave one more glare to Jonathon and Jess then turned to pursue the other two. Jess and Jonathon shrugged to each other before catching up.

"Less than sixty seconds people." Rex said paranoid.

"Rex chill we'll know when five minutes to midnight is because the psycho teens will have showed up." Melissa said casually.

"Wait did you guys hear that?" Dess said suddenly.

"We can't hear anything you hear Dess."

"Wait I heard it too." Jonathon exclaimed.

"When did we have this conversation?" Melissa said, "Oh yeah, right before we were surrounded the first night we were here."

"Well we missed out on that conversation so this should be good." Dess said with a smile.

"Glad you five could make it."

They looked ahead to Caine standing on a stone bridge.

"Same with you." Rex said as they made their way over to the bridge.

"Same with you? That's the best you've got?" Melissa whispered to Rex who ignored her.

"Where's my uncle?" Jonathon asked promptly.

"Way to dive right in." Dess said sarcastically. Caine looked at them with fake curiosity,

"Your uncle? Um Emily do we have Jonathon's uncle?" He said looking at a tree right off the entrance of the bridge. Jonathon narrowed his eyes when Caine said his name, like they were best friends. Emily came out from behind the tree, and faced the midnighters.

"I'm not quite sure Caine, I don't believe so."

"Liar!" Jonathon said accusingly. Emily shrugged then pretended as though she remembered something,

"Oh, you mean the guy who talks about chips and dip? Yeah I might know where he is."

"Cut the crap. What did you bring us here before midnight for? Surely not small talk." Dess said wearily.

"We thought we could give you are proposition before we waste the Hour talking."

"You mean so you can give the darklings enough time to eat us? What's with that anyway?" Jessica said to Caine.

"Oh you found out about that? Well one less surprise I suppose." Caine compromised.

"Well your about to get a nice little surprise yourself." Melissa said with a vengeful smile.

"Not that this isn't fun, but it's two minutes to the Blue Time, if you have anything to say, say it now." Rex pressed looking at his watch. Caine put his hands up and walked off the bridge to Emily.

"Alright here it is: Get out."

The Midnighters looked around at each other, their tense positions broken.

"You called together a bunch of darklings to tell us to get out of New York City." Melissa said in disbelief.

"Get out of New York, stop searching for recruits, go back to Bixby and stay there." Caine said strictly, "Do so, and your uncle and everyone else will be let go when you cross the border."

"And if we don't agree to any of this?" Jessica asked.

"Then we'll make you wish you did." Caine said

"Oh that's a threat right there." Melissa said to Rex.

"Sixty seconds." Emily said glancing at her watch. Caine took a step forward,

"So?"

"Hell no!" Dess said, "No doubt your up to no good and the only reason you want us out is because you know, and your little darkling friends know we're the only ones that can stop you. Wow that's the most stereotypical thing I've ever said."

"Way to compromise." Melissa whispered to herself.

"Your loss." Emily said happily.

A sudden shudder went through central park as everything turned blue.

Drake and Sam landed quietly behind Caine and Emily; Melissa rose a few inches in the air but settled back down.

"Hey I am getting better at this."

Dess opened her duffle bag and they all reached in for their weapons.

"Shoot Caine, we're out numbered four verses five. That can't be fair." Emily pouted. Caine sighed,

"You're right Emily, what do you say about evening the odds?"

She smiled in return and they turned towards the bridge.

The Midnighters turned their heads gravely.

Lily stood there darkly, a cunning and very evil look on her face.


	14. The Name of the Game

Hey guys super entirely sorry about how this took like a million years, I'll get chapter 15 out ASAP which I promise won't be in 6 months

*With that I apologize in advance for lack of editing

* * *

Midnighters Chapter 14- The name of the game?

"Holy shit." Dess said stunned, "I'm not the best mindcaster ever, at all, but I'm getting serious 'I'm-not-on-your-side-and-will-so-beat-you-up' vibes from her."

Everyone turned to look at Jess, whose mouth was slightly open, and had her eyes wide in shock.

"Okay that," Melissa said to Caine pointing at Lily, "that is so out of bounds; most break the rules thing you could ever do!"

Caine shrugged and the corners of his mouths lifted in a cunning smile, "Maybe out of bounds in your rule book-"

"Lore." Rex muttered silently under his breath.

"But you're not in little old Bixby anymore and you haven't grasped that for the entire time you've been here. So I'll fill you in, it's our rules here and we gave you a chance to get out of them."

"But," Emily started cracking her fingers, "you said no and now we get to beat you up, by our rules. Which I'll tell you, are not very pretty."

Dess slowly opened her duffle bag preparing to expel her weapons. "So, now you have Lily, automatic win for you right? You must be thrilled."

Caine glanced at Lily and motioned his hand for her to come join him. "I'm afraid that is a rule, and besides even if using her powers in this case wasn't, what's the fun if your all cold and frozen as statues?"

"Wow the irony." Melissa said shocked.

"Lily's powers have a greater use for me tonight than you five anyway."

"Well that makes us feel so high on your list." Jonathon said bitterly.

"Caine, what's up are you going to have a stare down conversation all Hour or are we gonna kick some ass?" Sam said impatiently?

"I agree with the skater, we're wasting precious payback time." Drake rebelled darkly.

Caine snapped his head back at them,

"You'll have all the fun you want when I say, until then I strongly suggest keeping your mouths shut."

"Someone's a little edgy tonight." Emily said teasingly.

"Well the plan-"

"No I don't need to know your full whatever, as long as I can have my fun I don't really care."

"They're quite good at being corrupt together." Rex whispered.

"Dess." Caine addressed, "you're quite good at math and science I can assume."

Dess sighed, "Must you talk like that? And yes."

"Excellent, so tell me what would happen if time was stopped at the exact moment time was supposed to start up again?"

Dess considered the question for a moment.

"Great he's going to monologue!" Sam complained. Caine smiled ignoring Sam,

"Well you think about while Emily and the others get their dire revenge."

Emily sighed in anticipation and excitement while Drake and Sam said their 'finally's' in the background. All five of the Midnighters snatched a metal pole from Dess's black duffle bag.

Unfortunately Drake had thrown Emily, Sam, and Lily a metal pole as well.

"Rex," Jessica started, "those poles are scraps of metal, no focus but their not stainless steel."

"How dare those jerks put no effort into their weapons." Dess said disgusted.

"Their rules." Melissa said solemnly, "at least we get to kick their butts."

"Let's hope so." Jonathon said

Then with serious synchronization they split up getting extremely pumped to (hopefully) kick some butt.

Everything grew quiet as the stealth of each side began to sink in, Dess caught Melissa a few yards away and sent a quick message, _I don't think Rex's plan is going to work out_ she heard Melissa laugh in her head then mentally said, _agreed just go with the flow._

Dess sighed, and with those helpful words dogged to the next tree. She found it interesting everything had moved to the mildly dense woods, but it was also cool. A twig snapped and she turned to find Sam just failing to sneak up on her. She rolled her eyes,

"I have incredible skill with this weapon and I have to use it on you? What a disappointment." But Dess quickly thought twice as the kid spun the object like, like, like someone who had used a metal pole before.

With a sigh she thought _crap_ and then lunged.

Melissa was just able to see Sam block Dess's first attack through the trees. For a moment she watched them fight like, well the best way she could describe it at the moment was like the paragraphs about when knights fought each other during the Black Ages (she tried to avoid them though, the depressing stuff was much more interesting). She decided Dess could handle herself and continued to inch through the woods. Emily or Drake, fighting one of those two would be extremely satisfying. Of course she wasn't planning to be that picky. Even though she wasn't a mindcaster she smiled in triumph as she caught the almost untraceable (almost only mindcaster detectable) vibes of someone approaching her.

"I give you props; almost getting me is good in my book," She spun on her heels and pointed her metal pole, "Drake."

He smiled as she stopped him dead in his tracks,

"Even for not being a mindcaster, you're good."

"Yeah I know." Melissa said vainly, "to bad someone as depressing as you got stuck with being an acrobat."

He looked at her intensely, even though it was a fact he often complained about his talent he had never wished for another one.

"Better than being frozen."

She smiled,

"Touché"

He smiled back, he had been looking forward to this. And even though there weren't any rollercoaster's to drop her off he promised himself he would find something equally amusing to do to her. Something almost as painful as being dropped ten stories and having a good few seconds to freak before you died.

Jonathon kept Jess close as they walked quietly through the woods, he couldn't stand still seeing the look of shock she held on her face. He knew who they were going to run into first and honestly, their rules or not it was still wrong.

"Daylighters."

Jonathon squeezed Jessica's hand as Lily came from behind a tree a few yards in front of them. She was definitely not the girl the Midnighters had known for a few short days, this person was totally messed up. And right then Jonathon promised himself that as soon as Melissa was done beating up Emily, he was going to take a whack at her.

"Hi." Was all Jessica could manage. Jonathon kept her behind him as he approached Lily, Misunderstood, Ceaselessness, Abnormalities ready to strike. He wasn't going to talk to her, try hopelessly to make the situation better, because that's exactly was it was; hopeless. He struck quickly almost taking Lily off guard, but she gave him a smile and attacked back,

"Eager to lose?" she asked, he shook his head,

"In you dreams."

She shrugged, "Well I'm not waking up any time soon." She swung the pole like a baseball bat and hit Jonathon in the chest. He's back hit a tree as the air escaped and couldn't return to his lungs. Jessica gasped in fear like she had been watching a movie. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she lifted instantaneous, adventuresome, wishfulness.

"Manipulated in the head or not, no one hurts my boyfriend!"

Lily took a new stance,

"Then bring it on, Daylighter."

Rex was always the won left alone. Totally different direction, no one said 'hey Rex I'll join you' no it was never like that but he guessed sometimes that was alright. He made himself think this was one of those times, because if he didn't he would get unfocused and that was not good. He had done the math (not Dess's kind of math but more like an Algebra II) and their chances of getting out of this were better than he predicted. They didn't know how to save Jonathon's uncle or David, but themselves solitarily were pretty good.

Honestly this whole being picked off one by one thing was slightly boring in an uninterestingly repetitive kind of way. So a bit boldly and with a bit of stupidity and improvisation he left the woods and walked along the path to the bridge. Crossing it he walked along that path a very short distance until he found a park bench, he sat down. Reaching into his pocket he took out none other than the pocket Lore itself,

"Who said pocket sized books are stupid?" with that sarcastic comment and feeling of personal triumph he opened the book and started reading. It felt like when you're playing capture the flag and you've just found the perfect spot to hide in as you watch the enemy pass, excited to get to their flag. Except this wasn't nearly as violent as capture the flag, and the motive was all wrong. Getting the loosing team to buy ice cream was way more satisfying…

Dess was totally high off adrenaline, it reminded her strangely of capture the flag. Her and Melissa's fight had sort of merged and they both got turns at their enemies. They could be doing better, fighting wise but they definitely weren't losing, they couldn't lose. Melissa ended up against her back,

"Something about fighting these jerks and fighting darklings are extremely different. Less exciting is a sense, don't you sort of feel like we're wasting our time?"

She didn't have that feeling at all, but she took in Melissa's words, then the light bulb lit up.

"Melissa that's it!"

They were separated, instantly reminded Dess put up a mental block, it was only a surprise attack if it was a shock to everyone. This was all a total distraction, wow they were stupid. The only question Dess wondered was a distraction for what…

"Dess look out!" She heard Melissa yell, but it was to late when she felt a hard blow to her side. She leaned over, the wind knocked out of her _Note to self:_ she thought, _don't space out during a fight_. That was rocket science right there. Melissa got herself in front of her and got Sam to take a few steps back. However she still had to fight off Drake while Dess recomposed herself, not looking to good.

She stood up and got her back against her.

"You okay?" she asked. Honestly Dess could have used a few more seconds on the sidelines but with a greater mission she brushed Melissa's wrist. In that time she sent a mental message about the sketchy plot. Melissa looked at her, confirming her getting the message. Melissa's words rang out in Dess's head,

_Then let's beat the crap out of them and be on our way._ Dess smiled and dogged a second jab from Sam.

"This is getting a little boring." Drake said over amused. That's when he took out the knife.

"Crap." Dess heard Melissa whisper.

Jessica and Jonathon weren't doing too well. Of course Jonathon had recovered and gone in to help out but everyone was distracted, well except Lily. Jess was distracted about how she was fighting Lily, and Jonathon was worried about Jessica so both we're a little sloppy, good thing there were two of them. Lily, unfortunately was super confident in all of her brainwashed glory. Jonathon noticed Lily seemed motivated, honestly he didn't know what he was fighting for. His Uncle of course, and to keep Jess safe but motive seemed to be missing from the equation.

Lily, suddenly stopped and stood up straight.

"Give up?" Jessica asked bluntly. Lily gave a small creepy laugh,

"On the contrary." She said grinning. Jessica dropped to the ground without warning, Jonathon quickly began to cross the feet of space between them. Of course someone slammed into him sideways knocking him to the ground.

"Going somewhere?" Drake's evil voice taunted, Jonathon was filled with the usual sensations of being an acrobat, however he still couldn't move.

Turning his head he saw Dess, and Melissa being watched by Sam. He saw a sharp object pressed threateningly close to they're backs. Melissa met Jonathon's eyes, sighing she kind of sarcastically commented;

"No one plays by the rules anymore."

Whishing it could be that easy, he knew it wasn't, this wasn't their game anymore.


	15. Finally

Chapter 15- Finally

"I guess I owe you ten bucks." Dess said with a slight sarcasm as they walked along the path to some mysterious destination.

"Cash only please." Melissa said satisfied. Jonathon looked at them, slightly annoyed because they were settling bets as they walked towards their doom.

"Although I'm pretty sure I'll regret it, what are you two talking about?" Melissa gave a little smirk,

"Well after we…accidentally lost our weapons and they potentially 'captured' us we made a bet."

"I bet her ten dollars that you would somehow manage to maybe distract these losers, and then we could escape." Dess explained.

"But Drake tackled you as easily as a lion on an already killed animal. So I won ten dollars." Melissa finished proudly. Jonathon rolled his eyes,

"Glad to see you had so much faith in me Melissa."

"Where have I heard that before?" Melissa said sarcastically.

"Hey, I had slight faith in you."

"Oh come on the whole world knew he was going to fail!"

"How about we stop making fun of my reaction skills and focus on what's happening right now!" Jonathon interrupted almost talking above the conversations previous whispering.

The three midnighters fell silent, the gravel and grass crunched in the ground as they walked over it.

Reluctantly Jonathon looked over behind and slightly to the side of them, Drake was carrying a very unconscious Jessica. He boiled with anger not really with the question on how she was knocked unconscious in the first place, but by the annoying fact that Drake was carrying her. Jonathon wished he could punch Drake, of course the sharp knife pointed at his back was a bit problematic.

"Hey guys, where's Rex?" Melissa's question made Jonathon wonder too, they hadn't seen them since they had all first disappeared into the woods.

"Your Seer is fine," Lily said simply, Melissa wouldn't like that vague answer.

She surprisingly stayed quiet, Jonathon realized why when their little group came to a halt.

Rex was standing in the clearing, under a huge oak tree, Caine and Emily right next to him.

"Oh for the love of-!" Melissa couldn't even finish, Jonathon and Dess stood there not even able to comment.

"Melissa, it's not what you think." Rex said calmly, Melissa looked she was about to strangle him.

"Melissa calm down. This is about our talents, just listen."

"Rex come on don't you watch movies? We make a deal with the bad guys-" Dess pointed to Caine and Emily, who narrowed her eyes. "they go back on their word and throw us in the river with cannon balls strapped to our ankles."

"Couldn't of said it better myself." Melissa said crossing her arms over her chest. Rex sighed,

"They're going to reinstate our original talents."

"And then kill us." Melissa added.

"Better to die with your real talent." Rex countered, Melissa closed her mouth. Caine cleared his throat,

"Now that that's resolved we should get this over with."

"Wait how do _you_ know how to get our talents back to normal?" Jonathon finally asked. Caine pretended to think about it,

"Well I think we own it all to your Flamebringer."

The midnighters all turned to Drake who was still holding a still unconscious Jessica.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Dess sighed.

"Wake her up Emily, she should be with us for this." Caine said looking at her. She returned his request with a 'must I?' glare, he returned the gesture. Emily sighed,

"Fine."

Jonathon watched Jessica shift in Drakes arms, when she opened her eyes she almost threw herself off of him.

"Holy crap!" she screamed, Drake dropped her even still she managed to hit the ground with her feet. He grabbed her arm before she could squirm away.

"Let me go!" she said still very flustered, Jonathon wished the tip of the knife hadn't been moved onto his back.

"Great we're all here, now Emily you may have the honors." Emily smiled sarcastically before disappearing behind the tree.

"Wait what's happening?" Jessica asked.

"They're going to switch our talents back." Jonathon said to her, she tilted her head.

"But how do they know?" she questioned further.

"They said you told us."

"What!" she yelled, "I only have a theory and the only time I even started to tell you out loud we were…" she trailed off and gave a seriously distasteful glare to Drake, who grinned back at her.

"That was you in the cab!" Jonathon accused, Drake shrugged.

"Not my favorite order I've had to follow threw with, but at least I got paid." He was referring to the fifty Jonathon had given him. Jonathon looked at Jess, he could see even in the blue light that she was blushing.

"So where was Emily during all of this?"

"Oh, around." Emily said returning from behind the oak, Lily's little brother's hand in hers.

Jonathon looked at Lily, whose eyes grew slightly but she caught him and her eyes returned to their hateful stare.

"I can't believe you went inside my head." Jessica said more angry than surprised. Emily smiled,

"It's what I do."

"So how is David significant to the whole getting our talents back situation?" Dess questioned, Melissa's eyes grew,

"It was him!"

"Melissa what are you talking about?"

"When I was falling, the kid, he laughed clapped his hands and suddenly I wasn't ksplat on the blacktop."

"That's gotta be a new one." Jonathon said slightly amazed.

"Definitely interesting." Caine commented.

"Now the real question is how do we get the kid to do it again?" Emily asked Caine, a bit of smugness in her tone. This time he really thought about the question presented to him,

"I suppose we could drop one of them off a building." Dess, Melissa, Jonathon, and Jessica all squirmed.

"No way am I getting thrown off another tall structure!" Melissa exclaimed. Caine shook his head,

"No that shouldn't be necessary."

"What! Come on what's the harm of throwing them off of buildings?" Emily protested.

"They could get hurt." He explained.

"That's the point!"

"Guys." Lily interrupted, they both turned to her, "Maybe I could just ask him."

Emily gave a disappointed look but you could see Caine thought it was a brilliant idea.

"Excellent idea Lily, see if you can ask him."

With long strides Lily walked over to her brother, she knelt down so to be at his eye level.

"Hey David." She said gently, the little boy smiled,

"Lily!" he squealed happily.

"Yeah it's me, I need a favor you know our friends." She gestured to the midnighters, Jonathon really wanted to hit someone now.

"Well you kinda messed up their talents a few nights ago and we were all wondering if you could change them back." Her brother gave her a curious look in which she seemed to understand,

"They know you helped them but do you think you can do whatever you did to them again?"

Jonathon looked at the other midnighters, similar looks of disgust shone on each face on accounts of Lily's lies.

"This is going annoyingly slow, maybe I should…" Emily said, Lily interrupted,

"Don't touch him!" her tone was fierce, in a way even Emily was taken back.

"Please David." She finished quietly, he seemed confused. Almost like he knew she was lying, but he ended up looking at Jonathon and the others. Suddenly a lightness filled Jonathon, he almost felt like laughing in joy, if the circumstances weren't so terrible.

"Thank God!" he heard Melissa exclaim.

"That was easier than I thought it'd be." Jonathon heard Caine said quietly, "Get him out of here Lily." She nodded, picking David up she disappeared behind the tree.

"Oh the sweet formulas of trigonometry!" Dess said obviously overjoyed.

"I've missed being a Seer." Rex said way to casually.

"You're such a fun crusher Rex!" Melissa said disapprovingly. Jonathon looked over at Jessica, she hadn't joined in the multiple comments of happiness. She gave Jonathon a slight smile, she was just too terrified.

"And now we can kick your butts." Dess declared to Caine.

"I don't think so." He said barely moving, he looked over a Drake.

Drake nodded before reaching into his pocket and taking out a gun. Jonathon began to panic but the other midnighters laughed,

"What is that going to do? It's the Blue Time you idiot, technology doesn't work." Melissa said factually, that made Jonathon calm down. Drake smiled a Melissa, she narrowed her eyes before they grew in panic. He took Jessica's hand and wrapped her fingers around the trigger before putting his own hands over them. The gun leveled right at Jonathon, Jessica looked horrified mouth slightly open she locked eyes with Jonathon. Drake was still smiling,

"Now it does."


	16. You make it through all of that & yet

Chapter 16-You make it through all of that and yet...

Everyone froze like stiffs. Rex did not want to be standing next to Caine any more, and Dess and Melissa's mouths had dropped open. Jonathon was trying to move as little as possible, which included breathing. And Jessica, she just wanted to cry, which was understandable seeing as how she was the one holding the gun.

Drake was crushing her hand and fingers that had been forced to hold and keep holding the gun. Attempting to squeeze her hand out made him pinch them harder,

"I'd stay still if I were you, trying to get away just might make the trigger fire."

That make Jessica stop her failing tries of escaping Drake, seeing as how she really, really didn't want to shoot Jonathon.

"Let's try this again." Caine said casually, Jessica couldn't even look at him.

"I think we're listening." Melissa said reluctantly.

"You go free,"

"If…" Dess added.

"If we can keep the Flamebringer."

"No deal." Jonathon said strongly. Caine shrugged,

"Fine them Drake shoots you."

Drake lifted the gun a little higher.

"No deal, deal!" Jessica screamed.

"Jessica-" Jonathon started, she cut him off,

"Don't even try to pull any crap over me Jonathon I'm not going to let you decide for me." She paused, "you're not standing where I am Jonathon, please." Her last couple of words trailed off.

Jonathon accepted that, she was the one holding the gun. For a moment of personal comic relief he imagined what would happen if a penguin had been given a gun…

"Deal." She said again looking at Caine, Jonathon snapped back, wondering how this would work. Lily appeared once more, oh, that was how.

Drake slowly walked with Jessica the gun still pointed at Jonathon. She blew a piece of hair from her face, fear turning to annoyance. Carefully he peeled away her crushed fingers from the trigger, Lily grabbed her wrist and pull her towards her. Jessica almost tripped over one of the extensively large roots sticking up from the ground.

"Now what?" Jessica asked sourly. Lily raised her eyebrows,

"Now the Hour ends."

"Not only that, but our contract is upgraded." Caine said with a tone of accomplishment.

Jessica didn't know what that meant, but the creepers around her obviously did. Once more she shifted, this time to Caine as Lily raised her hands waiting for a very precise moment. An undifferentiated second suddenly froze, the air became thick, time had frozen but they had not. She took in the odd surroundings, the Blue Time and the moment past midnight seemed to have combined equally. Blue and the real colors of the world were spread equally around them in a completely amazing way. Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing, shattered when an out of place tear in the landscape caught their eyes.

"Another rip." Dess said in aw. Lily smiled in evil triumph,

"Yes."

"Guys…" Melissa said stunned, "we've got company."

Jessica didn't have time to be confused because less then a second later darklings emerged from the rip.

"About time if you ask me." Jonathon comment plainly.

8…9…10…12 darklings Jessica counted, all surrounding them.

Rex, a person away from Jessica was staring perplexed, seeming to hear something.

"You first." Caine said to her, she leaned back.

"What?!"

Caine, obviously waning in patience didn't bother with an explanation and began to bring her towards the rip, and the darklings.

"Wait this wasn't the deal!" Jonathon cried not risking moving forward.

"It actually is, see we have a deal with them." Caine said gesturing to the darklings, "so we're kind of a unit completely reasonable with our verbal agreement."

"Obviously meaning you've never heard the expression 'get it in writing'." Emily said teasingly. Jessica wasn't liking the looks of this, dark scary rip to some darkling amusement park no doubt.

Caine stopped right in front of the shimmering fold,

"In." he demanded. Jessica looked at him,

"I'm not really comfortable-" he pushed her a dissipating scream echoed around them.

Disappearing into the blackness Caine looked back at Emily who nodded as though he'd given her some important instructions. Glancing at the midnighters he offered one last 'I- totally- just- one' smile before stepping into the rip himself. At his disappearance the darklings all rushed to the tear jumping through it themselves. Jonathon watched all twelve leave to where ever Jessica had just been forced to go. Without quite thinking it through he began to run at the strange entry way. He flung himself at it but landed defeated on the grass, time had started, the Blue Time had ended.

"That seemed slightly anti-climactic." Emily said pushing her self off the tree and walking towards the midnighters.

"I agree, we should liven the rest of the evening up a little." Drake said revealing his gun. Sam, who had been forgotten during the heightened plot joined the other two his knife secure in his hand.

"Great, we live through fights with metal poles, freak gun circumstances, and darklings, and now we're going to be brutally murdered in the most normal ways possible." Melissa said in total disappointment.

"No." Lily said from the shadows of the oak tree, Emily whirled around to glare at her.

"We've been listening to Caine for as long as this has been going on. Now that he's gone a slight outburst will be nothing. He won it doesn't matter what happens now."

"He hasn't won until the Flamebringer is dead, and that won't happen until 25 hours from now."

Jonathon didn't like the whole 'until the Flamebringer was dead' thing, if fact he was getting damn tired of Lily's bad ass attitude. That's when he got an idea, looking at Melissa she turned to him.

"You know I was planning on beating up the Oklahoma Sooners first but you have been just as annoying."

"You wouldn't dare." Lily challenged, Emily raised an eyebrow. Jonathon kept enlightening Melissa who was smiling at the possibilities.

"She may not, but I have no problem with it." Drake said lifting his gun to her, Lily stiffened. Without a complete thought Jonathon jumped in the path of the bullet Drake had shot at the moment. The bullet pierced his side and he fell to the ground in agony. Lily's mouth dropped open, Dess ran to Jonathon.

"Let's jump in front of the gun! Not the smartest thing you've ever done Airhead."

Jonathon could care less about what Dess was saying, he was nauseated, dizzy, and more importantly in pain.

Looking up Dess just saw the swoosh of Rex's trench coat before he held he gun to Drake.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you." He said completely serious, "And no mind games!" he said shifting the gun to Emily, intercepting her attempt.

"We're the only one's who know where the acrobat's uncle is." Drake said promptly, Rex lowered the gun slightly,

"Damnit." He said and lowered the gun the rest of the way. Emily grabbed Drake and lead him and Sam out of the park, definitely faster than a standard walking pace. Rex let them go, he tucked the gun into his coat pocket and ran over to where Jonathon was laying bleeding.

"Damnit now what?" he asked Dess.

"We need something to put pressure on the bleed, and then call an ambulance."

Rex looked around and saw Melissa had a sweatshirt tied around her waist. Unfortunately she was in super concentration mode, sitting next to Lily who was leaning against the oak tree with her eyes closed.

"I'll get Melissa's sweatshirt." Rex said walking over to her.

"Mess up her mindcaster mode and she'll take that gun in your pocket and shoot you." Dess warned.

"I'll be careful." He promised, carefully he knelt next to Melissa, slowly he untied the quick knot around her waist. She didn't even flinch, snatching it he ran back over to Dess.

"Here." He said, Dess was grinning.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." Dess lied. Rex rolled his eyes,

"Just do something I'm going to find your duffle bag and call 911."

"Have fun." She called pressing the sweatshirt on Jonathon's continuing to bleed wound, Melissa was not going to want that sweatshirt back.

Running into the woods Rex searched until he found the charcoal bag throw carelessly on the ground. Shuffling through it he didn't find the phone until he reached the bottom. Flipping it open he dialed 9-1-1,

"Yes, hello? My name is Rex Greene I'm in Central Park and one of my friends has just been shot by a couple freaks…"


	17. Ideas, Plans, and Promises

Chapter 17- Ideas, plans, and promises

Things could have been going maybe a bit better for the midnighters at that point. The ambulance had shot to Central Park with medical help, the police right behind them. Rex had done a pretty good job of coming up with a rock solid lie when they were questioned by the police. Which included explaining what they were doing in park in the middle of the night, at that point Melissa had to do a slight mental tweak to make their excuses accepted. The police had wanted them to all make contact with their parents, and since that wasn't happening anytime soon Melissa also helped them slip out of that too.

As they turned down a ride 'home' from the police the cop told them where they were taking Jonathon and at what time they could go see him.

"That was uniquely painful." Melissa said rubbing her temples as they crossed the park towards the exit.

"Definitely a little more, nosy than our top notch law enforcement back in Bixby." Rex added.

"And then there were three." Dess declared darkly.

"We have twenty four hours to devise a plan, or something that almost fits the rubric for being a plan." Rex said failing to inspire.

"Let's look into that," Melissa started, "our cons are that Jonathon has been shot and taken to a hospital where family will be contacted not to mention medical bills that will need to be paid. Jessica has been thrown into a darkling dimension with the psychotic ring leader. And she will most likely be killed and darklings will mock us for the rest of our lives. Our pros we have our own talents back!" She finished on an awkwardly gleeful note.

"I'm not liking how the cons out-weigh the pros." Dess sighed. They walked out of the park, the restless city buzzed around them.

"You forgot a pro." Rex said looking at Melissa, she raised an eye brow,

"No offence I don't count her as a pro." Stopping they looked behind them, Lily walked disconnectedly hands across her chest definitely reflecting on something. She stopped and looked up,

"What?" she asked.

"I was just telling Rex how even though you feel guilty as hell I don't count you as a pro."

"Ouch." Dess said next to her.

"That was a little insensitive don't you think Melissa?" Rex asked agreeing with Dess. Melissa held her stare with Lily who had absolutely no desire to win.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong and I'm not going to try and get myself out of being a jerk by saying it wasn't my fault. I want to make up for it and I think I know how."

"And that would be by…?" Melissa asked sourly.

"I know where Jonathon's uncle is, and I can help you get Jessica back."

The three midnighters looked at her, considering the offer.

"Isn't it too late? I mean Emily, Drake and Sam would have moved him by now right?" Rex questioned, Lily shook her head,

"Jonathon's uncle was leverage for Caine, and seeing as how following Caine's orders means nothing to them now they'll have just left him."

"Then we should go now right? Is he far?"

"No, he's the same place my brother is, from here it's just a few minutes."

"Then let's go." Dess said following Lily's changed direction. Rex and Melissa followed,

"So?" Rex asked, she glared at him,

"My forgiveness is still pending."

* * *

"1:45AM! Sorry Jonathon no way am I getting up for 9." Melissa said crashing into their musty couch a half an hour later. Jonathon's uncle had been right where Lily said he would be, which was good towards her 'making it up to them' fund. Of course he was a bit freaked out when he saw Lily, but the other midnighters followed calming everything down. Now they were all back in the apartment, all inspired by Melissa to finally get some sleep.

"Have I thanked you kids for saving me yet?" Jonathon's uncle asked.

"Thirteen times." Melissa confirmed, eyes closed on the couch. He smiled,

"Well thanks." He dogged the pillow Melissa threw at him. Rex opened the bedroom door,

"You'll have to stay in there tonight, but you'll probably be getting up early to go see Jonathon."

he nodded,

"Probably."

"And you're going to make sure you tell them exactly what we told you to say if they ask about anything?" Dess asked promptly.

"I've got it all, you guys sleep I'm fine. See ya tomorrow in the hospital."  
With that he quietly closed the bedroom door behind him. Dess hopped onto the smaller couch,

"With that goodnight!" she closed her eyes and Rex swore five seconds later she was out. He walked over to the couch Melissa was sleeping on, kneeling down he grabbed his pillow from underneath the couch. Looking at Melissa he carefully gave her a kiss on the top of her head, she must have still be slightly awake because he saw a small smile line her lips.

Moving a bit to the side he dropped his pillow, before laying down on the floor he looked around the room. Suddenly he realized Lily had disappeared, for some reason he felt the most sympathy for her, making up for Melissa's lack of he figured. Still he wanted to make sure she was okay. He stood up and noted the bathroom light was off, and so was the kitchen. However through the dusty darkness he noticed the door to the roof was open. Quietly he walked back through the living room and into the kitchen, with his shoes still on he tried not to make to much sound with his feet against tile. Standing in the door way he looked up, it was black which meant the door on the other side was closed. To muffle his sound further he closed the door next to him and started up the stairs. Now Rex didn't have night vision, vision just something awesomely similar, which meant the walk up the stairs wouldn't be as much of an anxiety rush as it might have been for others.

Before he opened the second door to the roof top he stopped and listened, nothing. Carefully he grasped the cold metal door handle, with a slightly forceful push he opened the door. Walking up the final stairs he stepped onto the roof, the sounds of New York City became amplified and a bit annoying but he figured that was from exhaustion. Rex scanned the roof, seeing nothing until his eyes went to the far right, there Lily sat looking down onto the city. For a second Rex wondered if he should just go back and leave her alone, but he also thought that she should know that not everyone hated her. Rex did a mental check, hoping Jessica's attitude towards life hadn't permanently affected him. Putting his hands in his pockets he made his way over to where Lily was sitting, casually he took a seat next to her. For a moment he considered what he would say, she hadn't so much as acknowledged his being there.

"It really isn't your fault." He decided to start, Lily didn't look at him.

"I guess that's controversial." She said pessimistically. Rex paused, not quite familiar with the whole boosting of self confidence thing.

"At least you're trying to make everything okay again right? I mean Jonathon will be happy to see his uncle tomorrow and tonight we'll get Jess back and then everything will have worked itself out." Rex mentally smacked himself in the head, that statement probably helping in no way.

"He shouldn't have taken that shot for me." She said bluntly, Rex looked at her. Finally she turned to him,

"I remember everything I did and everything I thought after Emily had changed me. I really did care about any of you, not Jess, not any of you. And when Drake had that gun pointed at me, I didn't think, oh shoot he's about to shoot me. No I couldn't wait to get him back after he shot, Drake's messed up but unfortunately he wouldn't shoot to kill. It has to be more painful than that. And then your acrobat stepped in front of the shot and I swore that knocked the senses into me. Why would he save the person responsible for trapping the person he cared about in a darkling dimension? Melissa has a good reason to be mad at me, you all do, especially Jonathon and Jessica."

Rex waited a few moments to make sure she was done talking,

"They'll forgive you, they're too nice not to. Besides you just made Jonathon feel like the hero he isn't, well never be able to pop his ego now. And Melissa, well she gets even crazier when she hasn't gotten her beauty sleep. If you help us out at Midnight I'm sure she'll come around. And honestly, Dess is too wrapped up in her reestablished math abilities to care what happens for a good several hours. You can't change what happened tonight Lily none of can so that's one thing we really can't blame you for."

"Thanks Rex, and you know you didn't have to come up here, I know heart to hearts make you feel uncomfortable."

He smiled,

"Well I don't see a point now, Jess has already rubbed off on me." Lily laughed, but it broke quickly as her expression returned solemn.

"What's wrong?" Rex asked he couldn't help it. She shrugged,

"What you're doing, it just makes the guilt worse."

"It shouldn't, really Lily, I'm not really sure what else to say to convince you."

"No, I think it helps it's just what and who I'm going to have to face."

"Any ideas about tomorrow?" Rex pressed and doing so feeling slightly guilty himself.

"I'll open the portal again, only this time at the beginning of the Hour. The rules are tricky though we only have an hour-"

"We only have an hour even though time is frozen?" Rex asked

"Yes, Rex I've just created a twenty sixth hour, we need to restrain ourselves. And I don't even know if my powers work forever or if it's a timed thing."

Rex nodded realizing the magnitude of the situation himself.

"You go in with Melissa and Dess, I have to stay outside."

"Wait why?"

Lily paused,

"I don't know why I know these things, but it's like you get a mental book of guidelines. I have to stay outside to balance reality, kinda. I mean this dimension, it exists but it also kinda doesn't it does only appear when I want it to, for the time being. If I go in, the door will close, because I won't be in the reality that I created the portal in. It confusing but it makes sense. Which is another thing; you're talents won't work."

"What? How did you come to that conclusion?" Another pause,

"Well it's not confirmed, just a theory really. I mean this darkling thing is a branch off of the Hour but the Hour is a branch off of real time. Jonathon doesn't have his talents during the day, neither do I. There's a line where you lose and gain things, honestly I'm not sure if you might gain something when you go in."

"Alright now this is officially hurting my head." Rex complained.

"Sorry, I'll stop." Lily said quietly. There was another pause between them, this one the longest yet.

"You guys have a good chance, a better than good chance. It's just the way things are."

Rex turned to her, "I though I was supposed to be pep talking you?"

Lily shrugged smiling, then was interrupted by a long yawn. Rex stood up,

"I think that means you should go to bed."

"I'm closer to being fourteen than you think dad." Lily taunted sarcastically.

"And how close is that?" Rex asked, Lily looked back out over the city,

"In a few hours."

"Your birthday is today?" He questioned eyes wide.

"Cliché I know, but what are you going to do? And technically it's midnight tonight."

"You are lucky Jess isn't here, she be freaking out."

"Well just in case don't tell any one, we kinda have a lot going on."

Rex nodded,

"Understood."

Lily nodded back,

"You look tired, go downstairs and get some sleep. Not that our conversation hasn't been uplifting I really need to be alone for a bit."

Rex understood that too, more than once had he felt like just sitting on a roof and thinking.

"Alright." He said and turned walking back to the stairs. Right before he began his decent Lily called to him,

"Hey Rex," he looked at her, "thanks." She ended simply, he turned without saying anything and disappeared down the staircase. Lily sighed, she really did just want time to think but of course the forces of the universe had to be against her.

"Wasn't that touching?" Lily jumped up at the words, Emily stood half the length of the roof away.

"Stay away from me." Lily said having no room to back up. Emily smiled, taking Lily's fear as an advantage.

"Please, having you on the opposite team is so much more amusing than having to deal with your loyalties."

Lily forced herself not to shake but she could not wipe the fearful look off her face.

"Don't look so scared Lily, it doesn't suite you."

"Forgive me if I'm a bit nervous around the person who changed my entire views on life."

Emily shrugged,

"I only did it because Caine asked me too, and even if he asked again I wouldn't. Like I said you were much too bothersome."

"Well then leave, so we don't have to deal with each other." That made Emily laugh, a sound that worried Lily.

"It's funny how easily you change your personalities around certain people. With you melting the hearts of your little gang you could win most desired adopted sibling of the year." Lily felt her face grow hot, this was all getting on her nerves.

"Emily cut the crap, no doubt your pressing small talk is just so you can give Drake enough time to scale the building and threaten me with a knife to my throat." Emily's eyes widened, Lily stepped forward,

"I'm not going to do what you tell me Emily, you may scare Sam, and maybe even Drake to a certain extent but I refuse to let you scare me any more. You want to over power Caine, fine I don't care! I don't want him Emily, I never did. And you don't have to be like this either, so full of yourself high off your own sour emotions." She held Emily's glare, until she spoke,

"Drake isn't here to threaten you, and Sam isn't either. I didn't need them here because I don't have to be anywhere near you. I can deny you air and make your head spin and with one touch have all your thoughts scrambled without hope of you ever thinking again. You know I'm not bluffing and honestly I'd rather not do that to you on your birthday, I want one thing."

"Anger Management for Dummies?" Lily said mostly to herself, Emily narrowed her eyes and came closer.

"No, and I'd take me seriously if I were you. You have your little plan with the midnighters for tonight, Sam, Drake, and I want to be part of it."

"I'm not letting you in so you can fight them." Lily stated.

"It's not your friends we want to fight, don't ask us why just know; don't let us in peacefully and we'll throw you in and trap you all in there forever. Which isn't really that bad for us either." Lily stayed quiet, tense and tired of being used, Emily smiled,

"Yeah I bet it's annoying but only one more time and then you can go hide in your apartment for the rest of your life." She turned and walked to the other side of the roof.

"Oh, and I think you'll deiced whether it's in the best interest to tell the change of plans."

Lily turned away from Emily and sat back down on her ledge, after a few moments she turned but Emily was of course gone. Back to the city view Lily finally was able to think and just how she would make it up to everyone, but also to fix everything that had been broken inside of her over the past few days. This would resolve everything, no matter what the cost.


	18. Plan B or is it C?

Chapter18- Plan B (or is it C...?)

Everyone just started to stir awake at quarter to twelve, the rumbling of the city finally too

much for even the deep sleepers. Melissa groaned awake, which by chain reaction caused multiple groans and shifting.

"What time is it?" she asked in the semi-darkness, the curtains all still drawn. Rex lit up his digital watch,

"Almost one." Melissa picked up her pillow and placed it on top of her face,

"Joy, we've slept away our morning."

Dess sat up on the couch,

"What's for breakfast?" Just as she asked Lily walked in through the kitchen.

"McDonalds, to be exact" she tossed multiple paper bags to each one of the midnighters.

"You got us food?" Dess asked looking into her bag.

"Well Mr.S left some money for breakfast, I figured you would be to tired/lazy to make and or get food so I went out and tada!"

Melissa leaned towards Dess,

"Is she in the position to be making fun of us?" Dess just shrugged, Rex gave Melissa a glare but she didn't see due to the darkness.

"Any other surprises?" Dess asked Lily.

"Yeah, Mr.S texted Jonathon's floor and room number. He also suggested we come sooner rather than later."

"Oh, but that involves the problematic step that is getting up." Melissa complained taking a bite out of her hash brown. Lily rolled her eyes and turned on the lights, all three of them dove into their pillows,

"At least warn us next time!" Rex said, muffled through his pillow. Lily shrugged and sat down in the chair next to the door, reaching into her own breakfast bag.

Twenty long minutes later, Rex, Melissa, and Dess had managed to actually get up and get ready.

"You know now that I'm up, I realize how refreshed I feel." Melissa said to Rex putting her hair up into a ponytail.

"We did sleep almost twelve hours." He told her proudly putting on his trench coat. "Who would've thought sleep could be so good." Dess proclaimed in a joking manner as she slipped on her shoes.

"And now we get to go watch Jonathon eat hospital food for who knows how long. Maybe we'll look too suspicious and they'll have to ask us to leave!" Rex, Dess, and Lily eyed Melissa at her strange comment.

"Note to self: never let Melissa get this much sleep, ever again. If unavoidable; hide" Dess replied sarcastically in a serious tone.

"Okay how about we get in and we get out, no offence to Jonathon, even though he's not my favorite person in the world. But we do need to squeeze in devising a plan for tonight."

"That has to be the most probable thing you've said this entire morning." Melissa narrowed her eyes at Dess's reply but said nothing.

"I think now would be a good time to leave." Lily suggested slipping on her sunglasses. As they slipped on their own glasses Lily opened the door and the four of them walked out into New York City.

Bellevue Hospital was about 2 miles from Times Square but the approximate 32 minute walk was too much for everyone. So they bothered with the 8 minute taxi drive to the hospital, it's not like it was their money anyway. As they were dropped off Rex, Dess, and Melissa couldn't believe the size of the hospital. It looked almost twenty stories high, a little more complex then anything they'd ever seen in good old Bixby.

"Come on guys this way." Lily said walking through the front door, the building was nothing new to Lily. They encountered no problem signing in, though the receptionist did give them one sideways glance as they headed toward the elevator, Melissa was satisfied.

"Jonathon's on the seventh floor, room 56." Lily said double checking the text on her phone. They got off the elevator and made a right it search of room 56, the door was open and according to Jonathon's name next to the room number he was on the far side of the room. Lily stopped on the threshold,

"You guys go ahead I just realized how thirsty I am." Rex looked back at her, she shrugged,

"I'll be right back go ahead." He didn't really have a choice so he turned his back on her and walked in. The room was dimly lit, which was great for the midnighters slipping their glasses off they walked past the curtain to Jonathon's bed. He was, of course watching sports on the television and other than being a bit pale and having multiple tubes attached to him he could've been perfectly healthy.

"Hey guys!" Jonathon said putting the T.V. on mute.

"Hey Jonathon, Melissa didn't believe you were alive so we had to prove it to her." Rex said entering with a bit of humor. Jonathon rolled his eyes at Melissa who smiled,

"Why does that not surprise me?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes, Flyboys alive, fantastic. Let's go." Dess shot her a glance, so did Rex. "I'm kidding, gosh." Melissa saidslidding over the arm of one of the hospital chairs so her feet were facing Jonathon. Dess rolled her eyes and sat down in the other chair, normally, Rex remained standing awkwardly.

"So you are okay right? I'm pretty sure Jess would kill us if you were anything less than fantastic." Instantly she realized what she'd said and ran her fingers through her hair. Rex could tell Jonathon had taken that to heart but he shook it off and laughed,

"Yeah you're probably right. You just missed my uncle by the way, he went downstairs to get lunch." Rex tried not to notice the sudden subject change and answered;

"Actually none of us our hungry we just woke up and had breakfast."

Jonathon nodded, "Well I'm sure you're breakfast was better than mine."  
Melissa laughed,

"Don't count on it."

"Yeah." Dess added, "We got McDonald's."

"Though the calories add up quick I cannot deny that their hash browns are awesome."

"Ketchup tastes like fruit though." Dess replied to Melissa who shook her head in agreement.

Jonathon leaded his head back on his pillow,

"Guy's what are we gonna do?" They all knew who and what he was talking about, but they could only shift in their spots awkwardly.

"We're kinda in the process of making a plan." Melissa said in a small voice from her chair.

"We're knida down a player though." Dess said indicting him.

"Yeah, but at least you have the one person that allows you to have a plan at all." Just as he said that Lily walked in.

"Hey, we were just talking about you." Melissa said even though she couldn't see her from behind the curtain, indicating she'd used her 'amazing' mindcaster powers.

Lily's eyes grew in shock and Rex assured her,

" Don't worry nothing bad."

She seemed to calm down at the words and walked past the curtain to the others.

"And now that the gang's all here let's think of a plan." Dess said leaning back in her chair.

"I agree." Rex chimed in, noticing he'd been left out of a lot of the conversation. Lily eyed him and he nodded for her to say what she needed to say.

"Well I've figured out some of the…guidelines if you will." Everyone turned to look at her, Rex couldn't help but notice; for someone turning fourteen at midnight tonight she'd never looked younger.

"Go on." Melissa said the momentary silence warring thin on her.

"Well I'll open the portal at midnight and from then you have an hour to get in and get out."

"How do you figure an hour?" Dess said, Lily eyed her,

"Just let me finish I'm sort of just using common sense with the hour thing. So you'll have an hour bring in your weapons because it should work on darklings still, they'll be a ton of them by the way. It's pretty much a Darkling Dimension."

"Ha, the D.D.." Melissa said in her chair. Rex looked at the window sill next to him and found today's paper. Quickly he threw it at her as it hit her in the head she stopped laughing.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Lily said in response to Melissa's interruption.

"So it'll pretty much just be the Blue Time, right?" Dess asked, "We've faced a good deal of darklings at once. It'll just be getting Jess out of the hands of the psychopath.

Lily made a distraction with her hands,

"Not exactly the same." She replied, her tone wasn't the happiest.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked harshly.

"Well you won't have your talents to help you."

Jonathon, Dess, and Melissa all sat up at the same time, except Melissa who almost fell out of her chair.

"What do you mean we won't have our talents?" Dess asked her tone hostile.

"Well it's just another educated guess but I'm almost positive, which is also why I've decided I can't go with you."

Rex remained calm, he'd heard all this information last night.

"This is just fantastic!" Melissa said throwing her head back onto the arm of the chair.

"Well there's a possible upside." Lily dragged on.

"Like what? We just need to say a thirteen letter and the darklings will blow up?"

"No…" Lily said in response to Dess's comment. "I think that you might gain another talent." Everyone looked interested again.

"Explain your reasoning?" Dess said in a very Dess like way.

"I don't really know, it's like I have this mental book or rules in my head. Something that kinda explains how the Darkling Dimension works."

"Like a mental Lore…" Rex said dreamily, Lily shrugged,

"Sure, for Rex's satisfaction it's a mental Lore."

"And your "Lore" says that we'll gain a new talent and lose our old one?" Jonathon asked trying to grasp what she was saying.

"Yes, but only while you're in there. The only way I can explain it is like how Melissa's power works even if the Blue Time isn't going on. Now you're in the Blue Time and go into the D.D.-"

"So her power could still work in the darkling world?" Dess asked keeping up with the explanations.

"That, or the power she has in the Darkling Dimension works in the Blue Time." Everyone was silent for a moment as they all came to the realization at the same time.

"Melissa can move things by waving her hand." Rex said out loud, Lily nodded,

"I'm 99% sure that's her power in the Darkling Dimension."

"And the other one percent?" Jonathon asked.

"She's just a freak." Lily said with a smile, Melissa narrowed her eyes at her but said nothing.

"So the rest of us, we have a power too?" Dess asked with curiosity.

"You should." Lily said, "But if you don't know what it is or how to access it…"

"It's pretty much useless." Rex finished, Lily nodded.

"Still you said you have to stay outside in the Blue Time. Why?" Dess wanted to get everything straight before they continued.

"Well if I go in I lose my power to freeze and unfreeze time, the portal would be closed-"

"And we'd be trapped in the D.D. forever." Melissa said darkly.

"So we're down a person, again." Dess announced. Jonathon sat up straighter,

"No you're not."

Rex rolled his eyes,

"Jonathon if you think we're bringing your uncle you are sadly mistaken." Jonathon shook his head,

"No not him, I'm coming with you guys."


	19. Pep Talks

Sorry this took so long and sorry for the lack of editing I just really wanted to get this chapter posted. hope you enjoy it, I will have chapter 20 out soon.

Chapter 19

Everyone could only stare at Jonathon after his announcement. Finally Melissa had the courage to break the silence, surprising.

"No offence Jonathon, and I actually mean that, but you go shot last night, you're sitting in a hospital bed with tubes and needles attached to you. Not exactly a high ranking contender on our people to pull into the D.D. tonight." Jonathon shook his head at Melissa,

"I'm telling you if I rest for the remainder of the day I'll be perfectly fine to go with you guys tonight, we need numbers."

"Numbers don't win a battle." Rex said proudly remembering it from some movie or book no doubt.

"Please will you guys just let me do this?"

"Listen the only reason you're going to this much trouble is because of Jessica. If it were anyone of us at least we could convince you to stay."

Jonathon lowered his eyes,

"I just, I feel responsible."

Rex couldn't help but shift his eyes to Lily whose cheeks had become red.

"A lot of us feel like that." He piped up, "but we all have to realize what would be most beneficial to bringing Jess back."

"And yours is staying here and not dieing. What would happen if something split open while you were trying to run away from darklings? Or Caine for that matter, which could be much worse by the way. You wouldn't be able to fly there's no easy way out."

Dess had been watching the conversation silently, doing the math in her head. At Melissa's surprisingly sincere words Dess couldn't suppress the small smile on her lips. It seemed to trigger an amusing daydream of Melissa and Jonathon having a secret fling…shaking it away she returned to focus. Jonathon's proposal was out of the question, but she had to give him props for being willing to try.

"We have hours before midnight, spend the day resting and maybe you can come." She announced. Rex, Melissa, and even Lily turned their attention to her. Ignoring them Dess stood up,

"We should go, we'll come see you before midnight and see how you're doing." Jonathon watched her leave saying nothing, the others quickly got up and followed mumbling their goodbyes to Jonathon. Out in the hallway the lights were bright and obnoxious but Dess just wanted to get out of there.

"Dess why did you do that?" Rex said catching up to her, "Giving him false hope is not going to make our problems go away!" Pressing the elevator button she turned to the others.

"Look, I know what I did and that was the whole point. Jonathon can't come with us but he needs to think that he might be able too."

"That's devious, there's just one problem; when midnight rolls around and Jonathon realizes we aren't coming for him he's going to be seriously pissed off." Melissa was right but Dess had already theorized that situation.

"So he'll come after us, if he makes it then he's strong enough and can be useful, if he doesn't then he still needs recovery time and realizes what we did was for the best."

"This is not going to work." Rex said to himself, the elevator door slid open.

"Then it doesn't work! Honestly we shouldn't be worrying about Jonathon, it was just a roughly sketched idea! Let's focus on what we need to do tonight and not die." Dess almost shouted, Rex and Melissa became silent and everyone got into the elevator.

"Fine." Melissa said quietly, Rex nodded in agreement not even bothering to use words. Sighing Dess pressed the button with the 'L' for lobby, hopefully they would all get over this and come together for the fight tonight. As they were lowered down the elevator shaft Dess knew something else had been lowered down over the Midnighters; everyone knew it wasn't right to leave Jonathon behind.

Fifteen minutes they walked back into their decrepit apartment, no one had felt like lunch. Everyone found a place to lounge lazily as soon as the walked into the door, Melissa on the couch, Rex sitting down next to her his arm around her shoulder. Dess laid down on the love seat and Lily sat in her chair by the door. For a few long minutes everyone was silent,

"So what are we going to do?" Melissa said from the couch.

"I'll have to make more weapons." Dess said, surprisingly lacking in excitement.

"Were any of the weapons saved from last night?" Rex asked, Dess shook her head.

"No, I have to start from scratch." Her tone was distasteful, "Luckily I saved some metal but it'll probably just be enough for all of us to have one weapon."

"We should probably start on that." Rex said making no attempt to get up. Without warning a shock went through Lily, looking around at the Midnighters she suddenly realized,

"Guys, what are we doing? Jess is counting on us to save her! And if we don't who knows what Caine will do to her, I don't know where our energy went all of the sudden but we need to get it back. We have darkling butt to kick!" No one jumped up yelling with sudden inspiration like Lily had secretly hoped, but it did get them to look at each other. Dess couldn't help but notice at Lily's words; it had almost seemed as though for no good reason they'd just given up.

"Lily's right." Dess said loudly, "We actually have a chance and we can't just leave Jess. Sure she's a daylighter, but that hasn't stopped her. And let's face it, if we don't get her back we'll have to deal with Jonathon, for the rest of forever."

Melissa almost flipped off the couch.

"Let's do this, quickly."

Rex stood up with a sudden purpose, and then found time to help Melissa to her feet,

"We've been idiots about this, we can't just give up we're from Bixby after all!"

Melissa rolled her eyes at Rex's comment,

"Yes, because Bixby is a place where you strive to achieve."

Rex nodded his head not getting Melissa's sarcastic comment. Dess got to work with her scrap metal, desperately trying to salvage whatever was left half way through Rex declared his state of déjà vu, everyone agreed of course, they'd all been doing the same thing almost twenty-four hours ago. It took significantly less time but that was due to the lack of metal,

"We should take a break and go get something to eat." Lily proposed to the Midnighters, Dess dropped her metal working tools,

"Fine, I'm done anyway." She had fashioned a weapon for each of them, two metal poles and then two shorter spike things almost two feet long, and of course an extra spike.

"Recommend anything?" Rex asked Lily, she glanced out the window.

"Nothing fancy or even close to it, I just think we should eat something. I know a great deli shop down the road."

"I could go for some ham." Melissa said with a smile.

"Deli food sounds great." Dess added in agreement, Rex nodded his head yes.

"So maybe we should, you know talk about tonight." Lily suggested with a lack of subtlety, she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Well I thought you know we just go in kick some darkling ass get out and then maybe get some ice cream." Melissa asked with a smidge of seriousness.

"Melissa, I think it's going to take a bit more effort than that." Rex told her gently, Melissa narrowed her eyes at him,

"Would you just let me dream?"

"There won't be time for that Melissa, we'll have to be focused completely." Dess's statement brought Melissa down but she didn't complain any further.

"As far as our plan goes…I think it'll be as flexible as last night's. We don't know what to expect, besides a lot of darklings and one psychosomatic freak. Lily will open the portal we'll go in, fight get Jess, punch Caine a few times then leave. Nothing more to do after that." Rex's plan, everyone knew, sounded a lot easier than it would be.

"Maybe we shouldn't think about it this much, just take care of it when it happens. Like we'd do in Bixby." Melissa's theory made sense, Dess found just one small problem,

"The only thing is, we're not in Bixby anymore."

"But all the darklings came from Bixby, let's just relax we can do this." Melissa's statement was the last on the subject, they ate the rest of their sandwiches in silence. Using all the money, except for one cab ride's worth to Central Park, they paid for the food and headed back to their apartment on foot.

"Hey Lily there's something I kept meaning to ask you." Dess said as they started on their second block out of eleven.

"Yeah?" Lily asked she kept her tone casual not quite sure what was going to be asked.

"So how's your mom handling you not being home for the past few days?" Lily sighed she knew this question was going to come up sooner or later.

"Well I went home for a bit to get David when I was, out of my mind. I left her a note saying I'd be back in a few days."

"That's it? Not even an explanation?"

Lily's eyes found the side walk,

"Last time I left I hadn't even left a note and I was gone for two weeks. It was last summer, after my dad left my mom. When I got home nothing happened, I'm hoping she'll just assume I need some time to think."

"That's kinda…irresponsible don't ya think?" Melissa said, Lily shrugged,

"I didn't say she was the most responsible mom, she'd been through rough times to, we just kinda had an understanding."

Dess sighed her head in confusion,

"I will never understand New Yorkers, no offence. It's just in Bixby I understand casue I mean after dark you'd get like not even across town if our lovely law enforcement caught you and during the day no one cares. But here, that's just, yeah…"

"Well you grew up there I grew up here, same thing."

"Sure." Melissa said to herself. Everyone went back to walking in silence, Rex inconspicuously took Melissa's hand.

"_Are you worried about tonight?"_ He thought to her, she didn't turn to him instead she thought,

_Probably not as worried as you are._

Rex sighed, she was right,

"_I just don't want anything to go wrong, we all want Jess back."_

"_Yeah, and you worry all the time, so it doesn't count."_

Rex knew that was true too, slightly changing the subject he added;

"_So have you forgiven Lily yet?"_

He listened to her laugh inside her head,

"_Her forgiveness is still pending." _

"_You're cold hearted." _Rex thought.

"_Yeah, but you love me anyway. Relax I'll forgive her, after tonight."_ Rex sighed, he couldn't mess with Melissa and her strange ways.

As soon as they walked through the front door Dess declared;

"I am going to bed!" No one argued, in fact everyone agreed and laid down to take a nap.

"You'd think after almost sleeping twelve hours you wouldn't need to sleep for like ever." Melissa said as she laid down on the couch. Rex didn't feel like sleeping, in fact he felt like all they'd done was sleep. Rex watched Melissa pull a blanket over her and close her eyes, he also noticed Dess had fallen asleep before she'd had the change to get one. Glancing at the cheap digital clock that they'd bought he noted it was 4:30 PM, they had only been awake for three hours and didn't understand how they could be tired again. Maybe it was more mental fatigue than physical tiredness he considered walking into the kitchen for a bottle of water. Lily was there doing the same thing,

"I think we're out of water bottles, and honestly I don't trust the crap that comes out of that sink."

Rex smiled in agreement,

"Yeah, me either. I have a couple dollars we'll go grab a few." Lily seemed relieved,

"Sure, I'm sure they won't miss us."

They slipped back out the door trying to be quiet even though it was obvious Dess and Melissa were out cold. They walked a block and rex handed a few dollars to the vendor, sitting down on a bench Lily began the sip her water.

"So Melissa tells me you're a Halfling?" Rex could tell she didn't fully understand what she was saying.

"Yeah, that was an…interesting experience."

"Does it still affect you?" she asked with a sudden seriousness, Rex shrugged,

"I can't say I'm my old self. Why do you need to know?"

"It's just I'm not sure if being in a darkling world would somehow influence you." Her words dragged off Rex tired to reassure her,

"Melissa will know if I start going all darkling on everyone before it happens everything will be fine." Lily sighed,

"I thought so, it's just you guys are already so out numbered."

"We'll be fine, we're professionals. The only one we have to be really focused on is Caine and he's only a Seer." Rex hated to undermine his own abilities but it was sadly the truth, Seers couldn't do anything exceptionally amazing not like Melissa or sadly Jonathon could do. Lily nodded but Rex could tell something else was bothering her,

"What's up?" he asked she turned to him trying to keep her expression casual,

"It's just, Caine may have been granted some special power in the D.D. too he could be a threat now."

Well that had slightly dampened Rex's mood but only slightly,

"We'll still be fine." He said again hoping his tone hadn't suggested he was loosing faith.

"Anything else?" he asked again, but he was being to feel awkward, he wasn't used to the whole 'caring' thing.

"No, not really just nervous." That's when Rex realized how much Lily must be going through. Sure the Midnighters had figured out their powers early, with the exception of Jessica, but living in Bixby they had sort of eased themselves into mortal peril. Lily's life as a Midnighter had gone from simply dealing with it to nose-diving into life threatening situations. She was only thirteen,

_fourteen_…

Rex's thoughts correcting him, he opened his mouth to wish her a slightly early happy birthday. As though she's read his thoughts and did not want to start on the subject she shot up,

"We should get back and try to get some sleep, hopefully we get at least one good channel on that old T.V."

Rex closed his mouth deciding to wait on the birthday wishes.

Back inside the stuffy apartment Lily finished her bottle of water she'd grabbed two pillows from the moth eaten bed and handed one to Rex. They propped themselves up against the couch Melissa was sleeping on, she was turned breathing in the dusty couch so they assumed she wouldn't notice. Lily covered herself from the comforter from the bed after Rex had rejected it. Grabbing the remote he turned the T.V. on and quickly diminished the volume. They had actually managed to get the SciFi channel and began to watch episodes of the _Twilight Zone_. A few hours later Rex was so wrapped up in the episode that he hadn't noticed that Lily's eyes had given out on the bright T.V. in the dark room and had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He didn't really feel awkward, it kinda felt like she was the younger sister he never wanted. A few more episodes and Rex too had given out and closed his eyes for a small nap.

Rex was awoken by the sounds of loud gunshots and bloody screams coming from the T.V. quickly he shut it off now wide awake. He sent Lily's head flying and she too had opened her eyes. Rex looked out the window and say no natural light coming from it, he glanced at the clock the small red numbers read 11:45 PM.

"Holy crap!" Rex almost yelled Dess and Melissa groaned.

"Wake up." Rex earged them, "it's almost midnight." That made them both jump out of bed.

"Shit." Dess said double checking the time,

"who knows what would have happened if we'd missed it."

"The Hour would have still occurred and Jessica would be dead." Lily answered matter-of-factly.

"We have to get to Central Park." Melissa said fixing her hair, everyone started to slip on their shoes.

What felt like five seconds later they were out the door trying to find a taxi, they only needed one now. Jumping out of the taxi door Rex paid the driver and head for the entrance, everyone close behind.

"We've got two minutes." He announced glancing at his watch.

"One minutes and fifty six point three seven to be exact." Dess corrected. Finally they came to the huge oak tree, the one they had stood near almost twenty four hours ago.

"Do you need a count down?" Dess asked Lily, she shook her head,

"I'll know exactly when, don't worry." They waited in silence as Lily stood in deep concentration. Slowly she raised her hands and at the precise moment she stopped time. The Midnighters looked around in the strange in-between world a mixture of blue and the colors of the real world. Rex felt a weird electric current beside him, turning he saw the portal. It was an area of space that seemed to just moved, it was fascinating.

"I guess this is it." Melissa said, Dess handed her a weapon,

"Yeah, it's now or never." Rex took the spike Dess gave him and watched her handle the other to Lily.

"Good luck guys." Was all she said.

"Any one care to go first?" Melissa asked, no one moved. "Fine I guess I'll go." With that she fearlessly walked through the portal. Dess shrugged and walked after her, for a moment Rex hesitated,

"Hey Lily." He said she looked at him,

"Yeah?"  
"Happy birthday." He only waited to see her smile then walked through the portal.

"Thanks." Lily said but her words were on deaf ears, she was alone.


	20. Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 20

Jessica was, well she was freaking out. Of course she felt she had a right to be, not only was she tied up in an ominous cave but Caine was getting creepier by the second. During the time she had spent dragged across the Bixby desert like terrain she had noticed a few things. One; there was no moon, just unusually huge bright star like things, two the temperature was slightly less than comfortable AKA she was cold. And third for being a darkling dimension there was a serious lack of darklings, like none what's so ever. That had been almost five minutes ago, and though Jessica wasn't positive she had confidence that time stopped here like it did during the Blue Time. Caine had some how acquired rope and had tied her up and now she sat awkwardly on the cold sand Caine starring at her with a look that spelled: Creeper. At once she thought of Jonathon and the gun pointed at him, the gun that had been in her hand.

_At least he wasn't shot_. Jessica thought gratefully, _I would never forgive myself._ She turned her attention back to Caine and noticed his far off expression he was deep in thought Jessica narrowed her eyes,

_I hope he's reflecting on his idiocy. _Was all she managed, she was to tired to think of anything really insulting. Finally she gathered up her courage,

"Caine." She said harshly but quietly, he snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked clearly annoyed at her disruption.

"I think you should let me go."

_Wow that was totally stupid._ Jessica thought resenting the words she'd said out loud. Caine however was unfortunately amused and showed her a creepy smile.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Well sorry Flamebringer but darklings are coming for you if I let you go they may eat me instead."

Jessica swallowed her panic and attempted to stay composed,

"And what makes you think after they eat me they won't turn on you?"

He looked at her with interest,

"I think their satisfaction would be enough to ensure my life, but in the event they do try to come after me I have a plan B."

Jessica wanted to ask what 'plan B' was but she decided to stop with the stupid requests. She let silence take over their conversation and realized she was going to die. Darklings had been after her since the first night she'd arrived in Bixby, and they had all wanted her dead. Jessica knew her only hope was the Midnighters, but even that wasn't guaranteed, Lily, just thinking her name sent an ache through her, was the only one who could open and close the portal it seemed and she was still under Emily's control. So unless Sam, Drake, and Emily planned on joining their sketchy leader and the Midnighters were on stand-by ready to jump in after them she was doomed. Caine stood up without warning Jessica flinched,

"They're coming." Caine said in a raspy voice, at least one of them was excited.

"Great." Jessica said sarcastically but on the inside she was panicking, and she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to keep that secret. Jessica imagined, being eaten out here in this weird dimension no one or hear her screams, her parents already thought she was probably dead, in the most caring and hopeful way possible, and Jonathon well losing him was going to be the most terrible.

"Wait a minute." Caine pondered out loud, Jessica got caught up in her own curiosity and strained her neck trying to see out of the cave. She felt as though she could fly when she saw the Midnighters rushing towards her, Rex, Melissa, Dess, and-

Jessica was taken back; Jonathon wasn't with them her sadness turned to panic when Caine dragged her to her feet her three friends stopped at the mouth of the cave.

"Hand her over Caine!" Rex demanded all leader like Caine laughed.

"Or what?" he mocked Rex straightened himself.

"Or else we'll come in there and kick your sorry ass!" Melissa yelled raising her metal pole. As a quick side thought Jessica wondered what she's named the weapon. She felt Caine shake his head and then found a knife against her back,

"I wouldn't take another step if I was you." Jessica almost groaned out loud where did all these life threatening objects keep coming from?

"Try Melissa." Jessica strained to hear Dess say Melissa looked at her,

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Don't think about that." Was her response. Melissa looked first at Jessica, and even though their relationship wasn't the best thing ever Jessica could tell Melissa was glad she was alright. Melissa's eyes left Jessica's and proceeded to look at Caine, then Melissa did something Jessica found surprising; she flung her arm out. In the split second that it happened Jessica couldn't think much of it but she figured she could ask Melissa now that Caine was flat against the cave wall.

"Oh my God thank you guys!" Jessica exclaimed rushing towards them they smiled at her.

"Hey it was either save you or live with Jonathon in a depressed state for the rest of our lives." Of course Melissa would say that, Jessica thought.

"So finally got the handle on that power of yours Melissa?" She asked, Melissa shrugged,

"Enough of a handle, it's better than nothing seeing as how it's the only power we've got."

Jessica was confused,

"What do you mean?"

"Our normal powers don't work here, Lily was right I'm not a seer, Dess isn't a polymath, and Melissa isn't a mindcaster." Even with the explanation Rex confused her,

"So that means I'm not—"

"No you are not a flambringer here either." Dess finished for her, "which is why we didn't bother bringing a flashlight for you."

Jessica turned her attention to Melissa,

"And you can use you're power because?"

Melissa rolled her eyes,

"Look I'd love to give you an in-depth answer but we don't have time for it. I have a power here let's leave it at that."

"Do we all get power?" Jessica asked almost excitedly, Rex shrugged,

"We're not sure exactly."

They turned their attention to Caine who had groaned and stood up, clearly not unconscious as they'd all hoped.

"Give up now Caine, and maybe we'll pay for your first psychological examination appointment." Melissa mocked, but Jessica was worried mostly because Caine had a devious look on his face.

"Uh, guys." Rex started, his tone bleak.

"How convenient the darklings only asked for the flamebringer and now they get to eat all four of you; the Bixby Midnighters." Caine mocked creepily.

"Never mind, pretty much said it." Rex finished obviously disappointed he hadn't gotten to announce the approaching darklings.

Jessica suddenly felt a sort of electric current around her, it was one of the oddest sensations she'd ever felt. Turning she saw darklings, approaching steadily, approaching them.

"They'll have to beat us first." Dess challenged optimistically, she handed Jessica their extra spike. She'd be the first to die, she'd barely used metal weapons. "It's called; impersonating prepositional affectability" Dess told her carefully Jessica went over it in her head a few time to be sure she remembered.

"Got it." She said finally.

"I've missed this." Melissa said dreamily, getting excided over the fight that was about to occur. Jessica wished she could be that excited, but it wasn't going to happen, she wished… in remembrance she turned to her friends she asked,

"Where's Jonathon?" suddenly they all avoided her gaze, Rex was the only one who offered some explanation.

"He couldn't make it…" Well that wasn't what Jessica wanted to hear,

"What does that mean?"

"Look Jessica can we talk about this after we live through this darling experience?"

Again Melissa's words were not comforting she asked once more,

"Really you guys where's Jonathon?"

Dess spoke this time,

"Drake, um kinda shot him and he's in the hospital, getting better though we promise."

Jessica felt like dropping to the ground she hadn't saved Jonathon after all. Rex obviously noticed the look of distress on Jessica's face and added,

"It wasn't your fault there was nothing you could do."

Swallowing she blinked hard,

"There's always something-" but that was all she could say a low growl rumbled across the sandy terrain.

"Everyone ready?" Dess asked gripping her weapon. _No_ Jessica thought dismally but raised her weapon higher. The darklings stopped 24 yards, an estimate, from them. _I guess I have to live now._ Was the last bit of advice Jessica gave to herself before the darklings charged them.

***

Lily was alone. She was used to it of course, but now she was actually alone. Everyone who was on her side was either in another dimension or crippled due to gunshot wounds. She sat down on a bench opposite the portal that shimmered in the light, a mixture of midnight blue and the real world.

"Happy birthday Lily." She said to herself, of course she didn't feel fourteen but then after everything she'd been through these past few days she felt like she'd had a lifetime's worth of adventure. _And they do this every day._ Lily thought in amazement thinking of the Midnighters, with slight hopefulness she wondered what she would do when this whole predicament was over. Nothing special most likely, she would go home take care of her brother, go to school, and just deal with the whole time stopping every night thing like she always slight disappointment Lily realized she would have to say goodbye to the Midnighters, she doubted they would stay in New York after this. Of course Lily knew she couldn't let them leave until she apologized for, well being a jerk and though she wouldn't admit it out loud she knew she would miss them.

In the middle of her thoughts she heard something moving to her left, she assumed it was Emily, Drake, and Sam coming to take out their anger on Caine. She didn't even bother to look up at first but at the chance it was a darkling she picked up the weapon on the bench next to her and looked up. To her surprise it wasn't Emily, or a Darkling, it was Jonathon. He was flying/walking down the park pathway thankfully not in his hospital gown but jeans and a t-shirt. Lily didn't say anything until he stood in front of her waiting for her to speak.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked, he gave her a weak smile.

"I'm here to save my girlfriend of course." For a moment Lily admired his perseverance but then she couldn't help but feel like he was being stupid.

"Jonathon, no. You can't go in there, Rex and the others are handling it please you're going to get yourself hurt." By now she was standing but he stood several inches above her.

"Lily you don't understand I can't just wait here. I can't let Jessica think I just left her there in some whacked out darkling dimension. I love her for God's sake, the least I can do is get her through this freaking portal!" Lily averted her eyes regretting making him so worked up, still she warned him,

"You won't be an acrobat, you know that right? You'll be a normal guy with a gunshot wound in his side, not the best circumstances if you ask me." He was almost glaring at her now,

"Look I don't even know why I'm asking for your consent. I'm going whether you like it or not." Now he was just getting himself frustrated for nothing, Lily would have to let him go mostly because nothing she would say would change his mind.

"I know you are and I'm not going to stop you, it's just, never mind."

He raised and eyebrow,

"What?" Lily shook her head and offered her metal spike,

"Nothing just take this and go save Jess. And make sure to tell her I'm sorry for everything." With hesitance he took it,

"You'll be able to tell her yourself you know."

She shrugged at his words,

"I guess but just tell her anyways." Jonathon looked at Lily but said nothing else, he turned to walk into the portal.

"Hey Jonathon." Lily burst out Jonathon stopped and turned around,

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not letting Drake shoot me, I…yeah just thanks."

Jonathon smiled and nodded,

"Yeah, I think it was worth it." That was all he said before he stepped through the portal and disappeared. Lily smiled to herself with relief,

"I guess that wasn't too bad." She said aloud. Lily sat back down on the bench but only had a few minutes to herself before her least favorite people came into sight.

Drake was on the left looking dark and dangerous as always, it always confused Lily why the scary seventeen year old was involved with someone like Caine, who was a year younger than Drake anyway. Emily was in the middle wearing a smile so smug Lily wanted to slap it off, for being sixteen she was a serious bitch. Sam was on the right in his skaterboy clothes as always, but lacked his skateboard and helmet. He was the youngest of their posse at fifteen, well the youngest if you didn't count Cal. Lily almost shivered, she had to feel sorry for him I mean who would want to be forced to grow up to be like Caine? Which brought her to think about something else in the moments she had left until she had to face Emily; she and Caine both had siblings the were, she couldn't bring herself to say Midnighters it didn't feel right, that were able to move during the Hour. That couldn't happen often, she reminded herself to ask Dess for the approximate numbers later.

Lily stood up but this time she had no weapon, which was slightly unfortunate.

"Happy birthday pipsqueak." Emily said with her stupid smug smile, Lily gritted her teeth.

"Thanks, I've been waiting to here that from you especially all day."

Emily narrowed her eyes not pleased with Lily's sarcasm,

"I don't know what Caine ever saw in you, your scrawny, annoying, and obnoxious."

Lily wanted to blush but instead she fought right back,

"Funny I was just thinking the same thing." Emily stepped forward but Sam kept her from going any further.

"Let it go Em, you know what we're here for." She nodded but continued to give Lily dirty looks.

"Right, so are you going to make this easy or hard?"

Lily shrugged,

"Well a deal's a deal, know one knows your coming and I'm not going to give you any trouble."

Everyone seemed taken back, obviously not expecting her to cooperate so well,

"Good, so we just step in?" Lily could tell this was a whole knew field even for Emily.

"Yup just step right in." She led them to the portal, Drake looked it over,

"I vote Sam goes first." Emily nodded in agreement, Sam didn't even seem phased by the decision.

"Yeah I expected that one." He responded but approached the portal wearily. After a few moments of hesitation he finally put one foot through the portal then continued all the way through. Emily and Drake nodded they both approached the shimmering opening and then Drake stepped inside. Lily watched carefully wishing something really cool would happen, like a well opening up and swallowing them, or having lightning come and just electrocute them. Immature, yes but it was funny to think about. Just before Emily stepped through the portal Lily called out to her,

"Hey Emily, just because I didn't give you a hard time doesn't mean I don't want a darkling to rip you to shreds."

Emily turned but wasn't angry, she was smiling a creepy smile,

"Yeah, don't get your hopes up."

As soon as she disappeared Lily collapsed on her bench for a third time, why the hell did Emily have to bring up Caine! So Emily was jealous that she liked Caine but Caine didn't like her because he liked Lily, whatever! He wouldn't even be interested in her if they hadn't grown up together, those were the days Lily regretted the most. Back when Lily's dad was still around and her mom was happy and when two years wasn't that long.

She knew Caine had always liked her but she wasn't' sure when she had started liking Caine. It happened, Lily admitted that she had liked him but the operative word was _had_. Almost immediately before this whole Hour thing started he had turned into a total egomaniac and her feelings for him went right down the toilet. Lily shook her head to scramble her thoughts, reminiscing on those times were completely embarrassing to her, she hated it. Her head had ended up in her hands and her eyes were closed desperate to think of something else when yet again something interrupted her. A chill went through Lily as a deep growl met her ears. With rising panic she lifted her head, a fluctuating stream of warm air was being blown onto her neck, like breathing. Without seeing much choice she slowly turned her upper body to behind the bench, there mere inches from her face a pair of huge glowing eyes were staring right at her. And with those eyes came a sleek, black, catlike darkling.


	21. Downward Spiral

Chapter 21

Dess gave Jess props for being alive this long, of course that wasn't the nicest thing to be thinking in such real times as these. For Dess this was the most exciting thing that had happened since before Jessica had first gotten trapped in the Blue Time. Dess had gone from sitting in her dark room doing nothing 25-7 to totally killing darklings in a freakish dimension, her favorite thing to do, besides making weapons and doing math (not in that order necessarily). If she said so herself life had definitely picked up speed wise over the last few days, and with slight disappointment she realized that after this it would all be over. Of course even this was a little much for Dess but still, the thrill was better than nothing. With a bit too much enjoyment Dess whirled around and stabbed a darkling coming up behind her straight in the chest. Rex witnessed this seeing the slightly crazed look in Dess' eyes. Though Rex admitted to himself he was not a Seer he was still part darkling, which worried him because it felt stronger here. For a moment he wondered what it would be like to just loose control in this place, as he stabbed a darkling he quickly regained control. He also felt like Melissa, the dark creatures were whispering things to him which was not helping with the whole stay in control thing, so he focused on killing darklings and tried to ignore the voices.

_We will beat you, join us now…_

The voices would hiss at him, he would then take his metal spike and stab it into the darklings that surrounded him hoping to silence them, but they kept coming. Then something happened that was surprising enough to get Rex to refocus his thoughts.

Jonathon came crashing through the portal door Rex had not noticed he was standing by. He turned around in just enough time to catch him,

"Jonathon what the hell are you doing here?" he asked sternly. Jonathon managed to give that annoying smile Rex hated so much,

"Couldn't let you have all the fun."

"Rex!" he heard Melissa scream, he turned around just in time to see a panther like darkling leaping at him. Even with his darkling reaction time he wouldn't have been able to pull up his metal spike, luckily he didn't need it. The darkling was pushed away by an invisible force, he looked at Melissa who looked angry.

"Way to go! 'Let's turn my back on this darkling it won't notice or try to kill me'…yeah sure!"

He shrugged, it was all he could do. Melissa turned her angry expression to Jonathon,

"And you, you are being tossed right back through that hole, I can't even believe you got in here!"

Jonathon stood up straighter in resistance, holding up his metal weapon he answered,

"I can fight Melissa, just lay off." She looked at him with a 'yeah right' kind of look but he kept his face stern. Melissa opened her mouth just as Jessica screamed,

"Jonathon!" he opened his arms to her she ran into them gratefully, the other Midnighters somewhat reluctantly held off the darklings as the two love birds reunited.

"Oh Jonathon are you alright? I was so worried, I'm so sorry. I knew-" but she couldn't finish.

"It's okay Jess, I'm sorry too." That was all he could say as well because Dess interrupted them.

"Look I know you guys are having a moment and I don't want to be a jerk but could we save this for a moment we're not all, oh I don't know surrounded by darklings?"  
Jonathon looked at Jess, who nodded in agreement he kissed her gently then they both separated gripping their weapons tighter.

"Let's finish this." Melissa said eagerly, but then three more people came through the portal.

"Oh for the love of God!" Dess said as Sam, Drake, and finally Emily came through all wearing smug grins.

"We're a little late, but this is a party we couldn't miss." It would've been cheesy if it wasn't for the way Drake had said it all dark and creepy. But to much of the Midnighters surprise they turned from them killed a few darklings to make a path to the cave, where Caine lay unconscious.

"Um, anyone else confused?" Melissa asked as she killed a darkling without looking at it.

"We have to stop them, come on!" Rex said leaping over a thin layer of darklings with superhuman agility. The others simply stabbed their way through knowing they'd only have so long until more darklings came to try to kill them. However another interesting thing happened when the came close to the mouth of the cave, the three Wanderers were standing weapons bared gazing into the cave fearfully.

After another moment the Midnighters realized why; two huge eyes were peeing out of the cave, two huge darkling eyes. A deep growl came from an unseen mouth and for a moment the eyes disappeared then from the cave the darkling emerged jumping over all of them only to face them again. Rex met the eyes of the darkling and a familiar voice, different from the non-ceasing hisses, whispered in his head,

_Hello Rex._

His mouth almost fell open, Rex couldn't believe it; the darkling was Caine.

The darkling that was Caine narrowed his eyes as though he had read Rex's thoughts,

"You guys…the darkling is Caine. He's a shape shifter in this world."

Jonathon, Jessica, and Dess' eyes widened in realization, Melissa just seemed like she was on the verge of swearing.

"Okay that is beyond not cool!"

The darkling/Caine growled at her Rex leaned toward her,

"He said he's going to kill you first." Melissa narrowed her eyes,

"Yeah, well I'd like to see him try to pull that off."

In the meantime Emily, Drake, and Sam were being very confused.

"I think it's going to be a bit harder for us to take our anger out on Caine when he's a killer darkling." Sam said obviously, Drake glared at him,

"No duh!"

Emily was assessing the situation, no one had planned on this. Of course she could barely grasp what was happening before Caine whirled around and shot through the portal.

"Now why the hell would he go there when he knows he won't be a darkling anymore?"

"Unless he was already one." Jess said absently.

Dess started after him, but of course no sooner did she do that did darklings begin flooding towards them at all sides.

Melissa looked reluctantly at the Wanderers,

"Momentary truce?" she asked quickly, Drake and Sam looked at Emily, and even though she wore a look of detest she said,

"Fine." Rex, Melissa, Dess, Jonathon, and Jessica turned their backs on the others concentrating on the darklings approaching quickly. With a jerk Jessica looked up at the portal,

"Jonathon." She asked, "Where's Lily?" Jonathon's face grew grave,

"Alone."

Lily was frozen in her position, the darkling hadn't blinked yet and she was afraid to do so herself, she also couldn't dare herself to breath. The darklings face showed danger but no sign that it was going to attack her. From behind she head someone come from out of the portal at first she could have sworn it was a darkling as a growl reached her ears, but the opinion changed when she knew she was hearing footsteps behind her.

The darkling looked up and at once she blinked and took in air. Now there was someone new to face and Lily wasn't sure if she wanted to face them.

They didn't give her much of a choice, Lily felt someone grab her arm and pull her up. Childishly she closed her eyes, fear had run through her heart like a spear.

Whoever held her did not laugh when they saw her eyes closed tight, which made Lily curious. With slight personal suspense she opened her eyes and saw Caine holding her. She jumped back hoping it would break his grasp but it didn't, which figured.

"Caine let me go." She demanded in a small whisper, it had been so quiet until just then.

He held her in a serious look, which confused her, he didn't let go.

"I can't do that Lily." She noted the difference in his voice, something darker, darker than what had even been there before.

"What do you mean?" she asked even though the question was pointless.

"You're going to do something for me Lily, one way or another. You are going to step through that portal and kill everything and everyone inside."

Lily was taken back and disgusted,

"No!" she almost yelled, the darkling behind her growled.

"That, I'm afraid isn't an option." This wasn't Caine, or at least a different Caine. Still the Caine that was here was going to see that she got herself and everyone in the darkling dimension killed.

"Happy birthday Lily." He said but his voice, along with his eyes were empty.

"I won't do it Caine." She declared once more, he finally looked at her and she saw the ominous appeal in his eyes. "You'll have to kill me." She added her voice weak. That almost made this Caine smile,

"Oh don't worry Lily, you'll die, one way or another."


	22. Tricks

Chapter 22- Tricks

Melissa really hated how she had called a truce with Emily, but it had been necessary. Seeing Emily's face when she'd suggest one, Melissa decided, was a good enough consultation prize. Not being a mindcaster was a serious loss tactical wise, if she was still one her she might have an idea of what they're plans were by now. Or at the very least how many darklings and slithers they were going to send after them. It had been five minutes since Caine, and his damn shape shifting power had gone back through the portal. Everyone was getting tired their opponents were ceaseless, and the Midnighters were only human, minus Rex...kinda. If things kept like this they would have to retreat through the portal, and with slight irony Melissa wondered why they hadn't done that when they had the chance. Of course the darklings would only follow them, and if Caine had Lily (which Melissa was 99% sure of) then there would be nothing stopping them. Melissa then wondered how long they had been in this dimension, Lily had said they would have an hour, well how much of that hour was left? Things were looking bleaker and bleaker the more Melissa thought about it, so she went back to killing darklings.

The ring of darklings had been pressing in closer and closer, it would be long until everyone was back to back, and they could just abandon all hope. To be eaten by a darkling, that must be painful, she thought.

No, there had to be a way out of this, they'd been in worse situations…well not off the top of her head but Melissa was sure there were instances. She caught the subtle glimmer of the portal 50 feet away she turned to Dess.

"You don't think you can do some magical math and get us over there before we're all eaten do you?"

Dess narrowed her eyes at Melissa and looked over at the portal,

"One; not a polymath, two; kinda busy!"

"Oh I get it," Melissa started, "you can just let me know after we're dead, I'm sure there will be plenty of time then."

Dess took her sarcastic comment and sighed,

"I'll try but I tell you yet again; not a polymath."

"Well at least it'll be better results than if Jonathon was the polymath." Melissa pointed out.

"Good point." Dess added.

"I can hear you!" Jonathon called, Dess and Melissa just smiled.

"Wait, just use your powers and clear the way." Dess said to Melissa suddenly.

"I've been trying to, you don't think I just neglected to think that do you? I haven't been able to through a darkling since one almost tackled Rex."

"So just throw Rex to the darklings."

Melissa shrugged,

"Only if it comes down to life and death."

"I can here you too!" Rex said. He was standing not even three feet from Melissa.

"That might be sooner than you think." Dess added solemnly. Melissa nodded, deep down she knew that even if they got out of here alive, something or someone would be lost.

Rex was losing it, something was pressing in the back of his mind. It felt like an instinct something his mind wanted him to do, but he couldn't for all he knew that instinct would involve going into darkling mode. It was different though it didn't seem dark or pressuring in the way that would lead him to finally loose it. A darkling roared at him snapping Rex into focus he jabbed the stake at the darkling but it was sloppy. The giant creature ripped the metal from his hand, the nagging instinct took over. Carefully the darkling plotted how it would kill Rex, but Rex was just starring it. In a moment Rex saw the excitement leave the darklings eyes, a exasperated roar came from the animals mouth before it collapsed to the ground. Still Rex could only stare, but now his mouth was open with shock the darkling shook for a second and then became motionless. As he looked down at the darkling, now dead, he noticed; his hands were tight fists. He had wanted it dead, had wished it dead, and now it was. Rex had just killed with his mind.

Lily was scared, petrified, almost in pain. Caine held her tightly watching her every movement, every breath, and seemingly every thought. The darkling behind her was breathing warm air onto her skin, she felt trapped in an airless room, suffocated.

"Caine why? This doesn't make sense! Everyone one knew you worked with darklings but what is killing the Midnighters going to do! What is killing Emily or Sam or Drake going to do!

They're killing darklings because their lives are in danger, and why are you killing? Not to save yourself Caine, no hard to believe it's possible to you but it's for something bigger. It has to be because this, what you're about to do isn't necessary, it's murder!"

Where that daring response came from Lily had no idea it had seemed more like she has been just listening to the words instead of saying them. Caine was unaffected by her words, at least it seemed that way.

"You are right Lily, this is murder, but it's also bigger than anyone that's about to die. They came to me and told me how powerful I could be. Manipulate the people able to move in the Hour and use them. Take your brother for example Lily, he grows up serving the darklings here and then he could be sent to defeat other darklings, other people like him. It would be for power, a lot of it. I've heard about the rip, do you know what would happen if we managed to open it again? Darklings, with a society just like we have now; the bigger fish eats the smaller ones and the point: power."

Lily looked at Caine in a new way, she finally saw him for the manipulative imbecile he really was.

"You believe that! You don't see the million and one possibilities of something going wrong. That plan sounds only half thought out, Caine they're using you literally! Look at yourself you're smarter and more powerful than what they're letting you be. They're controlling you Caine you are a puppet!"

In an unnaturally quick movement Caine's hand had whipped up and slapped Lily right across the face. Her head had turned and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes she assessed the burning part of her face. Caine, the real Caine, would have never hit her, she opened her eyes.

"Don't you dare tell me what you only think you know. You have absolutely no idea Lily." Caine's voice was a dangerous growl, Lily pressed anyway.

"It's not that hard to assume Caine, we've seen the movies read the books, read the fanfictions of those books and movies and they all end the same way; manipulation. Can't you just wake up Caine and stop before you do something you know you'll regret."

For a moment it looked like he would hit her again but he just stared with empty eyes, his hand tight around her arm. Then the most unexpected thing in the world happened, one moment Caine was looking at her with deadly eyes, but most definitely taking in her words and the next he had leaned in towards her. Kissing was something Lily had not, until that moment of course, experienced it hadn't seemed like the time or place for one but it was to late.

It was anxious yet content, like it should have happened a long time ago, Lily didn't pull away. For a second she forgot about her choice of death…or death, about how her friends were being attacked by darklings in the dimension over, and even how there was a darkling next to her now watching the whole scene go down. She hadn't thought to think about how she felt about Caine and before she got the chance he pulled away. His face was filled with satisfaction, the face of the Caine Lily knew. That faded quickly as he grabbed both her arms,

"That was great, I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to do that," he looked her over, "and now we're both ready for you to die."

Before she had comprehended his words he spun her around and launched her into the portal, Lily managed a scream right as she past its dark borders.

Jessica saw Lily come through the portal and regrettably the first thing she thought was _Damnit we are all so going to die_ but that was a pre thought because then she thought about how she was happy to see Lily alive, for a moment. Suddenly all the darkling stopped in mid-fight, causing some of them to perish from some of the weapons still swinging through the air. At the same time all the darklings fled for the portal exit jumping through as quickly as possible jumping right over Lily not even bothering with her. Jessica was the first to drop her weapon and run over to Lily, she sank down in the sand and lifted her head. Lily looked terrible, like power was being quickly sucked out of her, her power or her life Jessica couldn't decide.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I tired but Caine and the darkling and…" Lily's lips were shaking and becoming discolored, suddenly Jessica wasn't feeling so well either. The portal closed behind them with an ominous sucking sound, they all looked at where they're escape had been.

"This can't be good…" Melissa said hopelessly. Just then Lily went limp in Jessica's arms, frantically Jessica tried to find a pulse with no avail.

"She's dead, oh my God she's dead." Even as she spoke Jessica was feeling lightheaded.

"For some reason I felt like if this situation ever occurred it would be faster automatic, not feeling like our insides were disintegrating in our bodies." That was all Dess managed before she collapsed to the ground. The Midnighters slowly found the cool sand and sank down pitifully into it.

Jessica held tight to Lily, her vision failing. She wanted to escape but there was no escape, the world around her began to melt away into black and white globs of nothing. Then the black overpowered everything and Jessica felt everything slowly slip away.


	23. What We Missed

Chapter 23- What we missed…

The smell of grass filled Jessica's nose as she came out of unconsciousness. She was face first in the grass, it was itchy, rolling over she noted the lack of color to her surroundings with the exception of blue…_what the hell?_ She thought automatically. Then the memories came flooding back and Jessica shot up onto her feet. The Darkling Dimension, Caine and his creepy powers, the rip, and Lily.

"What's happening." Jessica whispered to herself, if Lily had been right her coming into the Darkling Dimension should have killed them all. Everyone had to be dead, Jessica just had that feeling, she knew it was true; everyone was gone. Then why wasn't she dead the last moments she remembered were all to clear.

_It felt like I was dying_, Jessica admitted to herself, but then why wasn't she dead and where was everyone else if they managed to escape too? Central Park, that's where she was, Jessica could tell from the bridge in front of her. A distance behind her Jessica heard an all too familiar voice;

"No deal, deal!"

"Oh my God." Jessica said out loud, the voice it was hers but how was that possible?

As quickly, and quietly, as she could Jessica made her way through the woods towards the negotiating she could already barely hear.

Finally she approached the oak tree, not wanting to be seen she kept herself off to the side, away from the direct scene. She was just in time but she saw it; she saw herself holding Drake's gun, and pointing it at Jonathon.

"What's happening." Jessica breathed, this wasn't now, it was the past, how the hell was she in the past! Unable to do anything else she watched as Drake shoved her at Caine.

"Now what?" she heard herself inquire.

"Now the Hour ends." Lily answered. Jessica knew what would happen next, she looked at the Midnighters, and her heart dropped and flew at the same time. They were alive, but they weren't; this was the past Jessica decided to accept.

"Another rip." She heard Dess breath. Overwhelmed Jessica found herself taking a step back from the scene she was watching, what the hell was she going to do? If movies and books and all that other crap was right she couldn't be seen 'or else' whatever the hell that even meant!

Well if she's somehow in the past that means she now had the chance to change something AKA; keep her friends from dying. Jessica was brought back by her own scream as her past self was thrown through the rip. Her surroundings spilled back over into real time, how was she going to fix this?

"Deep breath Jessica, deep br-" but she was cut off by the sound of a gunshot.

"Jonathon!" she almost screamed shoving her hand over her mouth, she looked out onto the clearing. Jonathon was down on the ground, she could see the blood even from her hidden position. Jessica absorbed the rest of the seen; Rex and Dess had rushed over to him and Melissa was making her way toward Lily who wore the most shocked expression Jessica had ever seen anyone possess. Her own eyes widened_ he jumped in front of it_ she thought painfully, "oh Jonathon why did you jump in front of the gun?" it was a whimper, her words, no one could have heard her. Helpless she continued to watch, Rex had just pulled off Melissa's sweatshirt that had been tied around her waist. With a curiosity Jessica noted Melissa's deep concentration and how Lily's eyes were closed, she appeared almost…unconscious?

Rex began running into the woods, at a close enough angle to where Jessica was standing. She stiffened and held her breath, Rex ran right by, not noticing her unnatural outline in the darkness. As stealthily as she could she tried to follow him, when she got another abstract view Rex was digging through Dess's charcoal bag. Just as she wondered what he was looking for she saw him take out his cell phone and dial a three digit number.

"Yes, hello? My name is Rex Greene I'm in Central Park and one of my friends has just been shot by a couple of freaks."

_You tell them Rex!_ Jessica put herself in check, as if someone may have heard her thoughts. As soon as Rex was far enough away Jessica made the journey back to her original observation spot. Sitting down on the ground she leaned against the closest tree and couldn't help but start to cry. Dess's pleas, asking Jonathon to stay with them, to keep his eyes open filled Jessica's ears, only making her cry more. It was all her fault she knew it, she sat there unable to help the one person she loved. The sounds of sirens could be heard in the approaching distance, all Jessica could do was wait.

Things got a bit more difficult when the Midnighters left Central Park. Lily had woken up just before the ambulance had arrived but stayed disconnected from the others. Jessica wondered what Melissa had done to her but she then realized she may not want to know. The only thing she could do was follow them, luckily she'd taken a baggy sweatshirt and a cap from Dess's bag, it was true how they had conveniently been there but Jessica wasn't going to complain. It had actually boosted her belief in the whole "Grand Plan" theory. Anyway she had shoved on the jacket and stuffed her hair into the cap then put the hood on. Her hair was a dead give away; even Jessica knew that. Now she was walking on the opposite side of the street as them a safe distance behind, her thoughts she tried to keep simple and irrelative hoping Melissa wouldn't be in a 'sensing of emotions' mood. They were talking flamboyantly, well at least Melissa was, and Lily was still a few steps behind them. Jessica saw Lily's mouth move, the Midnighters stopped. Damn she wished she could hear what they were saying. She kept walking not wanted to be too conspicuous, the a heart stopping moment happened; Lily lead them across the street and back towards the way they'd come, they were going to walk right past her. Jessica searched franticly for a convenient alley, she found nothing. _Damn you inconvenient ally-less street_ every street had an alley! How was this happening? So Jessica did the only thing she could do; she scrunched over, put her head down, and thought things she assumed people under the influence would think, it would work…hopefully.

Jessica's eyes, who where innocently glued to staring at the sidewalk didn't realize she would need to avoid her friends, Rex's shoulder accidentally bumped hers as he rushed by.

"Sorry dude!" he said without a second glance, Jessica didn't look back she kept thinking her deranged thoughts. Quickening her steps she tried to get a far distance away, her goal the abandoned apartment building. Seeing as how she didn't know how long the Midnighters would be gone she couldn't risk going inside the apartment.

"This is going to be a long night." Jessica said to herself, "this is also going to be a long period of talking to myself." She added.

When she got to the ratty apartment she sighed and went behind it, to the even more ratty back way. In the brick wall Jessica found a small indented square of space, with nothing better to do she climbed inside. Leaning her head against the brick Jessica felt exhaustion sink into her body as her eyes closed she came to the unfortunate realization that she was going to have to do something…

The banging of trash cans awoke Jessica from her shallow sleep, just as she was about to peer out her little box to see who, or what it was, the voices of some of her least liked people began to come out.

"Damnit Emily why don't you just take out a megaphone and tell the world you're here?"

"Shut the hell up Drake! Do you want this to happen or not?"

Jessica listened; Drake gave no response she could hear.

"You're sure you know what to do?" He finally asked, Emily gave a petty sigh.

"I've got this Drake chill out. Sam's still keeping watch right?"

"Yeah he said he'd come over when they got back."

Jessica heard shuffling, she didn't dare look.

"They're back guys, just walked in the door." It was Same.

"Like I said, yes Sam is keeping watch. Go back to your position Sam we'll try to be out in twenty minutes." More shuffling, Jessica assumed it was Sam leaving.

"Okay Emily, you get in, you plant our little plan in one of those idiots heads and get out…what…what are you doing?"

"Concentrating dumb ass now shut up. The mindcaster and polymath are out cold, but the seer is still up," she sighed, "and so is Lily. She's, she's on the roof." Her voice held a bit of questionable amusement, Jessica could almost see the evil smile grow on Emily's face.

"I have a new plan." Drake shifted in his position.

"What?" he asked. Emily's footsteps began walking towards Jessica, she stopped breathing and began thinking about, hopefully, nothing. The footsteps stopped thankfully just far enough away from her.

"Give me boost Drake, trust me this will work. Listen: we get her to agree to let us walk into the other dimension tomorrow, we tell her we won't hurt her friends we just want Caine and if she tries to resist we'll threaten to throw her to the other side and just kill them all. It'd be much easier anyway and she won't do anything to stop them from saving the flamebringer, she wants forgiveness more than anything right now…but maybe not."

Drake said nothing for a few moments then he sighed too,

"Fine, but make it quick." Jessica listened to their shifts, finally she could tell when Emily had gotten onto the fire escape ladder, "Don't worry, the Seer is softening her up for me, it'll be too easy."

Emily made little sound going up the ladder, Jessica focused on Drake's constant pacing. Even in her heart wrenching situation the sounds almost lulled her back to sleep, then she heard Emily's feet hit the ground.

"We're all set, aren't you happy Drake you'll finally be getting that revenge."

Jessica listened to them retreat, she waited a good minute after the footsteps had dissipated until she came out from her spot.

This couldn't happen, something, anything needed to change to prevent the events that would happen in a mere 24 hours. Before she really approved of what she was doing Jessica had made her way to the fire escape ladder and jumped. With the upper body strength she didn't know she possessed Jessica made her way comfortably onto the fire escape ladder. As she climbed she tried to work out a more specific plan, which included not having Lily scream at the sight of her. She wasn't sure if it was breaking the rules but something had to be done now and this was the only thing Jessica could think of. Finally she pulled herself onto the roof. Lily was sitting across the platform looking out over the city. Jessica pulled herself over and stood up straight making no attempt to approach her.

"L- Lily?" Jessica said in an almost normal tone, Lily slowly turned but she looked worn like she's done this too many times. However when she saw Jessica's face fresh shock covered it.

"Jessica?" she said, her voice matched her expression. Jessica came towards her,

"Lily I'll try to explain but you have to know this; I forgive you I know you're sorry and I don't want to guilt you into something but I think it's the only way to change the future…"

Lily just stood there gapping, Jessica hoped she was grasping the intensity of the situation. Yes, Jessica had a plan; a hear-breaking almost cruel plan that she desperately wished she didn't have. But she knew, unfortunately, that Lily would do it, even if that 'it' was the ultimate sacrifice.

Jessica just hoped that somehow everything might work out.


	24. A Walk Around Town

Chapter Twenty Four- A Walk Around Town

Jessica woke up from an uncomfortable sleep by Lily's increasingly forceful tapping.

"Come on Jess, please wake up." Lily said softly, Jessica opened her eyes and stretched realizing she was very sore.

"I got you some breakfast." Lily said handing Jessica a McDonald's bag, she could already smell the hash browns.

"Thanks, I'm starving." But just as she was reaching into her breakfast bag she looked at Lily; her eyes were red, she'd been crying.

Jessica put her food down and made Lily sit down next to her.

"Lily, I'm so sorry, this isn't fair. I can't just ask you to…" Lily was shaking her head,

"No, you're right and I have to do this it's just…" But Lily couldn't finish she broke into tears, Jessica put her arms around her in comfort.

"Just know that you don't have to do anything and maybe you'll find a way so no one gets hurt."

Lily sniffled a laugh,

"This is Caine we're talking about here, someone is going to get hurt."

"What's up between you and Caine anyway?" Jessica regretted asking her that, knowing it could just make things worse.

"We grew up together, believe it or not he actually used to be nice, someone you could look up to…someone I did look up to. Then this stupid change, the whole time freezing at midnight, the talents, and the new rush for power, it brought out a different side of him, a really dangerous side. He became a jerk."

"Oh my God," Jessica started, "you like him."

"No!" Lily said jumping up in defense, "who would like a selfish power hungry freak?"

"Emily." Jessica answered smiling, Lily returned the grin.

"But it's not the selfish part of him you like, he acts different around you." Jessica added, Lily bit her lip.

"Yes, but…." She sighed, "fine, I guess I like him, but only when I'm being an idiot. The old Caine is gone there's no point in wishing he'll just come back one day. He's only nice to me because he knows I'll give him what he wants if he thinks that we…look Jess this isn't helping."

Jessica nodded,

"Yeah I'm sorry Lily, I didn't mean too, curiosity got the best of me."

"It gets the best of a lot of people…" Lily said quietly, Jessica could tell the comment was probably only half for her.

"Here." Jessica said handing Lily the napkin from her bag, grateful she took it and wiped her eyes.

"We're going to the hospital to visit Jonathon, I recommend you not coming."

Jessica sat up straighter,

"And why is that?"

"Jess, you can't risk being seen by the Midnighters, Jonathon is fine I promise nothing will happen you have to wait."

Jessica looked down at her feet,

"Lily, I believe in you completely but if we fail tonight then I'll never see him again. Please Lily."

Lily looked at her intensely for a moment before giving up with a sigh,

"Bellevue Hospital, it's about two miles from here. I'm not sure of the exact address."

"It's fine, thank you Lily."

"Jessica, if you get caught…" Jessica was already taking off her sweatshirt and tucking the cap under her arm. With a hug she reassured Lily,

"I won't get caught, I promise I'll be careful. Thank you so much Lily." Jessica gave her one more hug then she picked up her breakfast and walked out of the alley.

Following handy street signs Jessica managed to get to the hospital in about forty minutes, she told the receptionist she was his cousin and after signing in Jessica made her way to room fifty-six. Just as she was about to enter his room, a nurse walked by and warned her that Jonathon was asleep, Jessica thought that was perfect circumstance. She slowly and carefully walked into the dimly lit room; Jonathon was on the far side of the curtain.

Jonathon was asleep, just as the nurse had said, but Jessica was more focused on all the needles poking into his skin.

"Oh Jonathon," Jessica whispered, "this is all my fault." She kept herself from putting her hand on his. Pulling up a chair she sat down and just kept looking at him; it was getting to be too hard, Lily had been right. All Jessica wanted to do was wake Jonathon up and tell him that she was alright and how sorry she was of what had happened. Finally Jessica knew she couldn't handle being in Jonathon's room much longer so she got up from the plushy hospital chair and left the room for some water.

As she walked down the bright hallway all she could focus on was the number of blue tiles between the tan tiles on the floor and hospital smell. When Jessica got to the fountain she just stood there for a few moments before actually leaning over to get a drink. The water was cold and Jessica kept drinking, she felt herself cracking and she knew when she did it would be even worse than last night at the park.

Jessica knew that her ability to go back in time was the reason her friends would have a chance of living tonight, but being forced to just stand by and watch everything happen. It was almost like a bad memory Jessica couldn't change…

Just as she was exploring those thoughts she heard a familiar voice;

"You guys go ahead I just realized how thirsty I am."

Turning her head Jessica realized she could she Lily and Rex about to walk into Jonathon's room, panic surged her and she ducked behind a cart.

"Are you absolutely crazy!" Lily said in a forceful whisper as she came around the cart to find Jessica.

"Honestly, I think I'm on my way." She answered with a shrug. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I told you coming here wasn't the best thing for you to do. Did you see Jonathon?"

"Yes, he was asleep. You were right though, it didn't help me seeing him."

Lily could tell Jessica was having a rough time and squatted down next to her,

"I know this has to be hard for you Jess, but trying to put yourself into something you were never apart of is just going to make things worse for you. You're in the Darkling Demension with Caine and that isn't going to change, even though you're standing here you are there. I know it's confusing but you know I'm right." She looked Jessica square in the eye then added softly; "Go out into the city think about other things but don't hang around here."

Jessica sighed, she knew Lily was right… right now Jessica was frozen in the Darkling Dimension with Caine, hanging around would just bring her head that much closer to exploding.

"You're right Lily, I should leave."

Lily watched Jessica for a moment before nodding,

"Just check back in tonight, before it gets too late."

"I will." Jessica promised as she stood back up, Lily straightened herself as well.

"I'd better get back though I'm almost positive no one would come looking for me anyway. You should try to see if there's an elevator down the other hall, just so you can avoid coming past Jonathon's room."

Jessica swallowed and shook her head in agreement,

"Will do, thanks Lily."

They both began to turn their separate ways but Lily turned and added;

"And Jess…"

"Yeah?" She answered almost reluctantly.

"I know you blame yourself for what happened to Jonathon, I know you think you're the reason he's lying in that hospital bed but you're not. Stop beating yourself up about it and if you still feel the need to blame someone; at least blame me."

Lily put her back to Jessica and started walking down the hall.

Jessica wanted to call after her, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she watched Lily walk into Jonathon's room without a sideways glance back down the hallway to where she stood. At last Jessica walked down to the opposite end of the hall, until she found the elevator, no one else stood inside the small moving box the entire way to the ground floor.

Back outside on the busy streets Jessica started veered to her left, she figured she would just keep walking until she found something else to do. Things were almost out of her hands, it was Lily's decision that would ultimately decide the outcome of tonight. That's when Jessica started thinking about her family. She quietly relived the night back in Bixby, when Beth had been able to see her, when Jess had been able to tell her goodbye. As she walked through the streets in plain daylight, with people walking, talking, breathing, right besides her she began to feel another ache. Not once had she thought of contacting her parents while she had been able to live during the daylight hours. There was a simple explanation for that, Jessica realized, she knew that they would have their powers switched back and she knew she couldn't risk contacting her parents only to get stuck back in the Blue Time.

Even now, no matter how much she wanted to, Jess knew contacting her parents, even Beth, would be a disaster.

With a sigh Jessica decided that having alone time only made her think and since she had nothing good to think about she was just sinking deeper into a depressing mood.

"Come on Jess!" she said aloud to herself. "You're a Daylighter, a positive ray of sunshine on all your photophobic friends!" with a smile Jessica comically discovered why she must always be so annoying to them.

She looked down around, suddenly interested in the time, it was almost two, splendid. Jessica had a beautiful ten hours to spend before her life was thrown into even more chaos!

"What to do, what to do?" Jessica asked herself tapping her chin, she began wondering if she was getting a bit_ too_ perky. _Impossible_ she thought with a smile, even though she knew without a doubt Melissa would have answered yes.

Impatience filled Jessica as she pondered what on Earth she would do for ten hours, not walk around, no, even she wasn't that creative.

She thought that walking around for an hour would somehow loosen up her mind but it did nothing. Just as she realized she had almost walked around in one giant rectangle something vibrated in her pocket. The unexpected feeling made her jump, and even though she managed not to squeal she still got a few queer glances from the pedestrians that immediately surrounded her.

"Sorry." She said meagerly, as she took out her phone. Jessica hadn't even remembered she still had it, sure she knew she'd brought it to Central Park, as she looked at the phone she realized she'd had it for some time, but how it worked baffled her. Even still when she saw the message was from Lily she just let the impossibilities slide and clicked OK:

_Hey Jess im not sure if this message will_

_even work but were going 2 the deli_

_if you want to *quickly* stop back at the apartment_

_ill txt ya when were on our way back_

Jessica wrote a quick response saying she'd be quick then putting on her cap she hurried around the corner to the short two blocks to the apartment. She made sure to look out for the Midnighters not even sure which way they were going, or where the deli even was, but she got to her destination with no side stops, thankfully.

Jess jogged up the steps and just as she was about to open the door she flung her hand away.

"Damnit." She said regretting her cautious thoughts. "The one time I think responsibly." She muttered unhappily, she was thinking of Melissa. Sure she'd been able to get away with her finding out she was here, and she only hoped that Lily was watching her thoughts too, but touching anything could be very bad. She backed up a few steps away from the door, but by the time she realized there would be other steps, it was too late.

Jessica fell backwards to the concrete sidewalk, sure a scream let out but she also managed to half think: _Yes, this would happen to me._

Suddenly the falling stopped and curses started up,

"What the hell is your problem!"

Jessica spun around to face the rude person who had just possibly saved her life. She bent down and picked up her hat, "Hey well sorry!" she said lifting her head, as she met their eyes her mouth dropped.

"Oh, shit." She exclaimed out loud. It was Drake and Sam, a mirroring image of shock on their faces.

Half a second she let herself stand there before whipping around and running to the alley. They gave her only a moment of hesitation before she heard them chasing after her, all she had to do was get up the escape ladder and pray the door leading back down to the apartment was open, so she could lock them out. Jessica pivoted around the corner of the building and then sprinted for the escape, jumping onto the third rung she began climbing as fast as she could. She should have figured it would have been enough, Drake grabbed on to the hood of her sweatshirt, _Damnit_ she thought right before he pulled her to the ground.

Jessica managed to not slam her head against the pavement after all but that didn't mean she didn't hit her head, or that it didn't hurt.

"Well, well, well." Drake said slowly as he got on top of Jessica to keep her down. "We were sent her to infiltrate enemy territory, but I'm beginning to think that now we should just infiltrate the enemy, especially one who shouldn't even be here."

Jessica glared up at Drake in disdain, Sam was looking down with a grin, but she could still see the curiosity in his eyes, as well as Drake's.

When Jessica remained silent Drake continued on to his next comment.

"Well Flamebringer, I'm sure it's obvious what our first question is. Last we saw you Caine had just pushed you through to the other side, but now you're here. How?"

Jessica made no inclination that she would answer, Drake sighed before taking out his pocket knife.

"Let's try this again." He said putting the blade to her throat, "Same question."

"Fine, fine!" She said attempting to get away from the knife.

"I went back in time and now I'm trying to save everyone, including you! From dieing tonight so let me up and _go away_!"

Drake obviously did not expect Jessica to be this rambunctious, especially since she had a knife to her throat.

"You really think we're going to believe that crap?" He asked, Jessica rolled her eyes,

"Yes, because there's nothing else to believe!"

Drake said nothing for a moment,

"So you're saying you're, from the future?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm here because tonight, everyone dies!" Jessica thought she'd leave out the details of how.

"Okay, so let's say, we believe you what exactly are you planning on doing to keep us all alive?"

"I'm on it! But if I'm caught here then we can all kiss our lives goodbye. Look I normally don't ask for favors from people I hate, but you have to let me go, go away and stick to the plan you have for tonight. Please, you'll get your piece of Caine, just let me go."

Jessica wasn't fond of begging but that knife was really uncomfortable, a step down from the gun however.

She didn't think Drake would listen to her, but for some reason he did.

"If I even feel like not trusting you, I'll be back. So don't screw this up." Without another word he and Sam walked out of the alley.

Jessica laid there on the dirty ground for a minute after, trying to wrap her head around everything. Finally she got up and walked back to the fire escape ladder and climbed up to the roof. She took off her sweatshirt and laid it in a bundle on the ground, just as she put her head on the make-shift pillow her pocket buzzed.

_Were almost back_

_where are you?_

Jessica hit reply:

_On the roof ill b here 4 a bit so…_

She waited a few seconds for a response, quickly she read Lily's response:

_Ok ill manage to keep everyone away_

_C ya 2nite_

_B careful_

With a sigh Jessica closed the phone and then closed her eyes. She wasn't sure if sleep would bring her comfort or distress, but she knew it would take her away from here.


	25. Choices

Chapter 25- Choices

Lily couldn't focus on the T.V. all she could think about was the conversation she'd had outside with Rex a few minutes ago and the million other things running around in her mind all at once. Rex had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago, Lily wished she could go back to sleep. Even during her short rest fear had rushed through her, for once not even sleep was an escape. With a mind set that could only be expected of her she wished she didn't have to do what she was being asked to do. For a moment she considered going up to the roof and talking to Jessica, the Jessica from the future, the Jessica that wasn't trapped with Caine at this moment. Looking up at the ceiling she wondered what Jessica was feeling, being from the future, living with the fact that everyone in her time was dead, and that it was her responsibility to fix it. With a sigh Lily looked back at the television, it wasn't really Jessica's responsibility to save the Midnighters anymore, now it was all on her.

For a moment Lily allowed herself to watch the black and white episode of the _Twilight Zone_ playing on the beat up T.V., she wondered if it was really going to be all that difficult. The plan itself was a one in a million shot, a category the Midnighters seemed to prefer their plans to be in. Lily hoped she wouldn't regret what was going to happen, and her penance for her mistake would hopefully be her sacrifice.

Her thoughts continued automatically but they were far from comforting, Lily then found herself slowly breaking down and before she could stop herself. A silent tear slid down her cheek.

"God, I can't take this anymore."

Lily jumped, the words had not come from her, but a voice above. She twisted her body around and found Melissa staring at her with wide open eyes. Quite honestly they looked rather ominous in the dim light, but there was now something else in them.

Lily knew that Melissa had been reading her thoughts, luckily her tear had fallen off her cheek a moment ago and she didn't need to wipe it away.

"How long have you known?" Lily asked quietly, Melissa looked up to the ceiling and calculated the time in her head,

"Counting right now? Approximately ten seconds. You were pretty good about keeping your guard up, but that only made me more curious."

Lily nodded at Melissa's explanation, but she wasn't done,

"Lily, I forgive you." The thirteen year old girl froze, she didn't think she would ever hear those words come out of Melissa's mouth.

"You're probably only saying that because you know what I have to do."

Melissa didn't move either,

"I forgave you a while ago, when you're constantly listening to someone torture themselves on the inside from a mistake they've made, it's kinda hard not to. Even me, but I'm rather stubborn, as you can probably tell." She said with a smile, but it was only for a moment before she fixed herself with a grave face.

"But now, I think you should know that I forgive you, because you think you have to do this and you don't."

"I do have to do this though, besides my life for all of yours seems like a fair trade."

"No one should have to die Lily, well except Caine…and probably Emily but that's me being selfish. Still not you, not only are you more powerful than all of us but you're a good person."

"Ha!" Lily laughed quietly, "Never thought you could get sentimental Melissa."

The Midnighter's eyes narrowed slightly,

"Yeah, don't go telling people about this by the way."

Lily managed to smile, "I won't."

"Just don't give up, it only takes a split second."

When she didn't finish Lily asked;

"A split second for what?"

"For an opportunity, especially for you."

Lily wanted to ask Melissa to elaborate but she just kept on whispering,

"So Jessica's sleeping on the roof? It's kinda crazy to think about, in fact my head is already starting to hurt."

"Yeah, I just kinda ignore the questions."

"But how was she able to travel back in time in the first place?"

"The only thing I can think of is that she has the power to go back in time while she's in the Darkling Dimension."

Melissa nodded,

"Yeah, that seems like a good enough theory."

"I think it's best if we just leave it alone." Lily finally said, her head beginning to throb. Melissa seemed to feel the same way.

"I think I'm going to try and get back to sleep." Lily mumbled, Melissa situated herself so she was back to lying on her back.

"Okay, that sounds good to me. Just don't forget what I said Lily."

Lily hugged her knees and rested her chin on them,

"I won't." She whispered.

Jessica was getting very anxious, it was getting closer and closer to midnight and there was no sign that any of her friends were up. After about three minutes of pacing she finally couldn't take it anymore. She carefully walked down the stairs from the roof that lead to the kitchen. She pressed her hand against the heavy door, this was so risky it wasn't even funny but if they missed the Blue Time then she would be dead anyway. She listened inside, she heard sounds of violence, probably coming from that crappy T.V. For a few moments she waited trying to time it right. Then lifting her hand away she crashed down on it and let the bang ring. Pressing her ear to the door she listened intently, as soon as she heard Rex yell; "Holy crap!" she ran back up the stairs and onto the roof.

With extreme caution she lowered herself back onto the fire escape, which was now exceedingly difficult because it was dark out. Sitting on the rusty stairs she waited until Lily had texted her saying how they were about to leave.

With a groan Jessica realized that she couldn't take a cab to the park, which meant she had to walk. Now with a bit more urgency she lowered herself down the fire escape and proceeded to jump onto the concrete. Carefully she followed the wall of the alley, just as she was about to dash down the road the Midnighters burst out of the apartment. Jessica threw herself back into the shadows and waiting until they had acquired a cab and drove off before she continued.

"Oh I can just tell" Jessica said quickening her walking pace down the sidewalk, "this is going to be another long night."

She forced herself not to run, but it was obvious to the people Jessica walked by that she was in a hurry. Jessica found herself trying to boast her confidence level, but who wouldn't in a time like this? Panic would rise in her followed by calm and it continued back and forth back and forth. Luckily she knew better than to talk to herself out loud and just let her thoughts rush by in her head. The wake up call that snapped her back into the streets of New York city was her foolishly bumping into a man. Jessica's balance was lost for the millionth time that day but this time she didn't fall backwards onto her head, the man spun around and catch Jessica by the arm.

"Thank you." She said out of breath, Jessica attempted to pull away but the man held her arm.

"Now are you okay Miss?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, thank you but um I kinda have to go."

He stopped her again, a wave of alarm swept through Jessica.

"Well, what could you be in a rush to? It's a little late for a young girl like yourself to be out at this hour isn't it?"

"Um, no?" Jessica said, trying to pull away again.

"Now, are you sure you're not going to be getting into any trouble darling? Maybe it would be best if you came with me. We could call your parents?"

Jessica looked up and sighed, she had all of New York city to bump into and she bumped into someone who probably wanted to rape her.

"No, really I'm fine. I seriously suggest you let me go, right now."

The man's face at lost all kindness, he now looked incredibly dangerous, he opened his mouth in objection but thankfully Jessica would never know what he was going to say. Time stopped and the man froze in the mix of both worlds.

Jessica slipped out of the man's grasp, he was looking right at her with glassy eyes. What a surprise when he found that Jessica would not be there. With no one to question her actions she began running through the crowd of New Yorkers coming that much closer to Central Park.

Of course strange happenings could not avoid Jessica as she drew nearer to the park, that would just make her life too easy. Just as she was about to enter the park, making her only minutes away from reaching Lily she saw Jonathon, walking/flying down the car littered street. Throwing herself back, she kept herself from crossing the street and hid behind the closest car.

She watched him quietly as he entered the park, Jessica's heart flew, Jonathon was coming to save her. A pain went through her as she saw Jonathon holding his side in pain. That's where he had been shot, Jessica knew, and it took all her strength not to run out and call out to Jonathon. However she held tight to the car, and waited until he was out of sight before continuing.

She didn't run this time, giving Jonathon plenty of time to do whatever he had planned to do, Lily would let him in but even still she kept in the trees next to the path. Apparently it hadn't been enough time because Jessica heard Lily talking to someone when she finally arrived at the portal. Stretching her neck out she quickly realized it wasn't Jonathon; it was Emily, Drake and Sam. They were talking about some sort of deal, Jessica leaned forward in confusion only to break a stick that had unknowingly been underneath her foot. Drake began to turn his head and Jessica pressed herself against the trunk of the tree. He knew about her of course but she didn't need him involving her in whatever what was happening. Luckily the silence was incredible and Jessica heard Lily welcome the three to step through the portal. Sixty seconds Jess waited before looking around the trunk. Lily was indeed alone, sitting on the park bench with her knees curled up and her head resting on them. Jessica began to emerge from the woods but the air had gone stale and part of her forced her to freeze in place.

Jessica saw the darkling before Lily did, but the look of shock Lily held on her face as she slowly looked up and turned around almost made Jessica as afraid as if she was sitting next to Lily on the bench. It must have seemed like an eternity for both of them before Caine finally stepped through the portal. Jessica found herself able to move, but she didn't step forward to go and help Lily, instead she curled away back into the shadows. An odd feeling had suddenly filled Jessica, for the first time she realized how empty she felt, and she decided it was because what was missing was very close to Jessica. Suddenly it was like she was falling through a tunnel and then she found herself looking at Jonathon. She had no control, it was all automatic what was happening. She looked up at the portal;

"Jonathon." She asked, "Where's Lily?" Jonathon's face grew grave,

"Alone."

Jessica's insides felt like they had been flung forward into drive, suddenly Jessica had control.

"Jonathon we have to get out of here, now!"

"Well obviously!" Jonathon shouted distressfully, Jessica shook her head,

"No, I mean if we don't get out of here in the next five minutes I can guarantee you that we're all going to die."

Jonathon looked at Jessica curiously but she already felt herself slipping away.

She was back behind an oak tree, in anger she smacked her foot against it. Maybe if she had stayed she could have done something, anything else than what she'd barely done.

With a jolt she remembered Lily and looked around the tree, Jessica wanted to go out there but something didn't feel right. She could almost feel time telling her to stay, that everything had a better chance if she didn't interfere.

"Oh don't worry Lily, you'll die, one way or another."

Jessica was filled with disgust as she heard Caine speak those words to Lily.

A thick shadow of regret was already growing inside Jessica but that only weighed her feet down to the soil even more.

"You can do it Lily." She whispered, "I know you can."

Caine felt like a robot being controlled by a remote located far away. As he held Lily tightly in front of him he seemed to be split almost in half. He was so close to being in control, but he knew it would be useless to try and regain what he had lost months ago, when the darkling at first took control of him. Helpless he had lingered inside a shell while the darkling made him a merciless psychopath. Not until now had he been able to think so clearly and never had in been in this much pain; because he was so close.

He wished he could let Lily know, how the darkling was tricking everyone, how he wasn't the creepy bastard she (as well as everyone else) thought he was. The darkling was going to kill her; he knew that and he'd only managed to say empty phrases to her. As helpless as she was, he realized with a mental sigh, he used to think the regular world was a cruel place, but the Hour seemed to be even more so. In his individual thought he had not noticed he had let go of Lily and was actually talking to her…something about murder? He only caught a few words of Lily's rebuttal but it mustn't have made the darkling very pleased because Caine found himself slapping Lily right across the face.

His heart sank as he watched her close her eyes and absorb the pain

"Lily, please! It's not me! It's not me!"

But those were not the words that came out of his mouth, instead the darkling raged on;

"Don't you dare tell me what you only think you know. You have absolutely no idea Lily."

He heard her speech and felt the darkling tense his body up, Lily looked into his eyes and once more he begged with her, an impossible hope rose in him when he saw her own eyes notice something.

His feelings must have somehow channeled into the darklings own connected thoughts, at least he hoped it was that and not some disturbing lust the darkling felt for Lily. But he leaned in and kissed her, it was a wonderful thing he wished he could be fully experiencing, but for the most part all he could think of was the part that he knew was coming next.

"That was great, I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to do that," he looked her over, "and now we're both ready for you to die."

Caine could only observe and he spun Lily around and began to push her into the portal; towards her death.

"Please forgive me Lily." He begged but of course she did not hear him.

She was falling backwards and Caine couldn't help but almost imagine what was happening in slow motion. That was when something odd began to happen; the moment Lily's hands had been freed and as she was half way through the portal she seemed to lift them for an opportunity that could only be the shortest moment.

As she froze time that also seemed to come to Caine slowly, as his own being began to freeze he watched as Lily fell back into the portal but somehow left a shadow of herself behind. Caine's thoughts were freezing like ice and the last thought he managed was how there seemed to be the smallest hint of a smile on her face.

Caine smiled too; she had a plan.


	26. Full Cirlce

Chapter 26- Full Circle

Lily had never felt so weak in her entire life, she thought she had managed to save herself but she hadn't, she'd failed and now everyone was going to die.

Everything was leaving her, spilling out like invisible blood, pouring onto this godforsaken desert that Lily knew she was going to die on. She felt someone throw themselves beside her and lift her into their arms. Opening her eyes, they felt as heavy as concrete, she saw that it was Jessica, the apology she babbled was almost an out of body experience, her whole body was shaking terribly the pain was now just a numbing sensation. Dying… What a funny thing, how strange was it that during her entire anxiety attack she had not once considered what it would be like to die? Well she supposed there was no need to wonder now, she would know in a few moments.

A crack went through her, but she realized it must have just been the portal; trapping everyone inside, killing everyone.

The last thing she heard alive was Melissa's discouraging comment. Suddenly Lily felt detached from everything but that was only felt for a moment before a powerful force seemed to suck her in, through some unseen object. Lily wasn't sure what was happening but something told her that she wasn't done yet.

What Lily assumed to be her soul was suddenly thrown forward, it crashed into something hard, like hitting the ocean after falling for a thousand feet; it feels like rock but then you sink. A force then brought her forward, as though she was just been being pushed forward instead of backwards from the portal. She hit the ground hard but that was of little concern to her. Lily's head was spinning and she didn't feel that great, still she only gave herself a moment before she forced herself to get up.

The dizziness slowly left her but the unsettling feeling was still churning inside her, with much confusion she looked around her. The first person she noticed was Caine, his arms outstretched, a hideous smile on his face. Somehow her cheek was still hot from his touch, she wished she could go and slap him, but that wasn't what she had in mind.

She probably wouldn't have seen Jessica if it hadn't been for her red hair. Just a piece of it illuminated in a spot of color that had not yet been bled out by the Hour, with careful concentration she unfroze only Jessica.

"Jess, I'm over here!"

Jessica popped out. When she saw that Caine was frozen she rushed up to Lily.

"What the Hell just happened?"

"I think, I just…split myself in two."

Jessica didn't even bother asking, she knew Lily better explain what she meant.

"Right when I was falling, I figured if I froze time I could avoid falling into the portal. Now I realize that wouldn't have worked because I wouldn't have been frozen but instead I seemed to freeze myself right when I was in between worlds."

"So half of you fell through because you were in the Darkling Dimension where you don't have any powers, and this half of you froze because?"

Lily shrugged,

"Maybe my power just went in between both worlds, kinda like staying in neutral, I wasn't a Midnighter, or whatever you call me, anymore."

"Well what happened in the DD?"

Jessica's face was fixed with curiosity. Lily shrugged,

"I think I died, but because I had part of me here, I went back through the portal and got my powers back, it's just weird because the door was closed."  
As though on cue another ringing crack went through the sky and Lily and Jessica saw a familiar shimmering door appear.

Jessica jumped back,

"Oh my God." She said startled, Lily stepped forward,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I can feel myself becoming whole again. The part of me that was in the other world, like I'm fading into myself."

The moment Jessica mentioned being whole Lily remembered how uneasy she felt, she hoped it was just because her job wasn't finished yet.

"Come on." She called to Jess and ran over to the portal.

"What are you doing!" Jessica asked very alarmed as she assumed Lily was getting ready to jump back inside.

"Not me, you. Go in there and bring everyone out. All the darklings left, you'll be fine."

Jessica leaned back and sighed,

"It's all working out, isn't it?"

"Let's not jinx ourselves until everyone is taken care of."

Jessica nodded and jumped into the portal, Lily waited patiently for what must have been around twenty minutes, helping Jessica whenever she brought someone out of the portal and staring at Caine whenever she was alone. Finally everyone was out, even Emily, Drake, and Sam.

"Would you like to help?" Lily asked Jessica politely, Jessica smiled,

"I think it's something you need to do." Lily nodded and with one final look at Caine she pushed him into the portal, without a second thought she unfroze time and the Hour fully came upon them.

Everyone lying on the ground slowly began to stir from their unconscious state, Rex was the first to come to and sit up.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Right where we started Rex." Jessica said with a smile and an eye roll. She helped him up and he held his head dizzy.

"Why do I feel like I narrowly escaped death?"

Jessica could only laugh, Lily stayed silent.

Everyone got up with similar reactions, Jonathon was the last to wake up.

"Oh, Jonathon!" Jessica cried embracing him, he flinched in pain and she remembered his wounds but he held her close anyway.

She helped him up and led him to the park bench to sit on, everyone was now focused on Emily, Drake, and Sam who were now awkwardly standing together.

"Well?" Melissa asked harshly. The Wanderers rocked back and forth,

"I think that now that Caine is gone we can stop being complete jerks." Emily's words weren't exactly an apology but the Midnighters let them walk away.

As soon as they were gone Dess finally asked the question everyone was dying to know the answer to;

"Okay, so what the hell happened?"

"An excellent question Dess, how about we discover the answer and we limp Mr. Airhead here back to the hospital?" Everyone nodded at Melissa's suggestion and they began their slow journey to the hospital.

Jessica explained everything to them on the way back, she noticed how Melissa seemed to nod at what she said but never seemed surprised. Jessica was convinced that she had known about everything the entire time, but the only hint that she was right was the small smile Melissa let through as Jessica thought her assumption.

Most of the Blue Time was spent getting Jonathon back to the hospital and explaining what had happened. Lily had never chimed in to add anything during Jessica's story, but Jessica just let her be, she had to be going to through a lot at the moment.

They left Jonathon at the hospital and left but made no notion of returning to the apartment. They actually were going in the direction of Central Park, but no one really noticed.

"So let me just make sure I got this, we all died because Caine threw Lily into the DD, but because Jessica's DD power is to go back in time she went back and told Lily about it. Then Lily froze time when Caine threw her in, and died in the DD almost killing us but because part of her was still on the other side of the portal she came back, reopened the portal and managed to get us out, before we actually died?"

Dess nodded at Rex's explanation,

"That sounds about right if I processed the story correctly."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Jessica said with a smile, "I'd say we've come full circle in my little adventure with the space time continuum."

Everyone let out a laugh.

"So Jonathon will be let out of the hospital around noon tomorrow. I say we let him check in with his uncle and then check out of New York."

Everyone went deadly quiet at Dess' comment, with a pang of guilt she realized what she had said, everyone's eyes were now on Lily. She looked up from the sidewalk,

"What?"

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Jessica asked quietly, Lily look forward, but much farther away than the end of the street.

"I'll go home I guess. I still have my brother and my mom to look after, a school to go to, a life to live…though I have to admit I don't know how much fun it's going to be anymore, after all that's happened."

Everyone nodded but there was an air of disappointment among them.

"Why?" She asked seeing their faces.

"Well, it's just." Rex started, "no one would really mind if, you came back to Bixby with us. Who knows we'll probably be going to different parts of the country, it'll be like an awesome road trip! We'd see everything if we wanted to."

Lily smiled,

"It sounds nice, but I don't think I could do what I did tonight all over again. Don't get me wrong, you guys are awesome friends, even if you are all older than me."

Everyone smiled, but it was only partially because of the comedy.

Dess looked down at her wrist,

"Well there's only three minutes left of the Blue Time, if this is going to be goodbye then we may as well go out and get something to eat."

Everyone nodded, they then turned to Lily for her reaction, she had spaced out again.

"Lily." Melissa called, Lily snapped to attention, "Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah, I actually think food is just what I could use right now."

With the go ahead everyone started to look around for a good restaurant to eat at when the Hour ended.

"Oh my God." Jessica said stopping in her tracks, everyone turned to her.

"What?"

"What if I disappear again! I totally forgot because I could move in the daylight when I was back in time, but I've never had a chance since I got my power back to see if I still disappear."

Everyone's face grew in anxiety, just when they were so close to all being together again, one moment could split them all apart.

"There's no way to know Jess, until the Hour ends." Melissa said softly.

"And when is that?" She asked Dess sitting down on a near by bench, Dess looked at her watch.

"About thirty seconds…"

"Okay," Jessica said taking a deep breath, "Well if I do disappear just tell Jonathon that…" She couldn't even finish, she didn't know what to say. An anticipating silence follow Jessica's trailing of words, everyone knew Jessica's thirty seconds were up as color bled back into the world.

"Oh my God." Rex said quietly, everyone let out a long sigh, "Jess you're still here!"

She opened her eyes and popped up off the bench.

"Oh my God! How the hell? Did I somehow run into another bolt of lightning or something?"

No one could give her an answer but Dess simply responded,

"Does it matter? Jess you can see your family again!" For a moment all of them were Daylighters, even Melissa, for a moment they were all friends and together, no matter how cheesy they all decided the moment had been later.

"For once everything's worked out." Jessica said with an optimistic sigh.

"I wouldn't speech too soon." Melissa chimed in pessimistically.

"And why is that?" Jessica asked suddenly nervous.

Melissa turned around to face them,

"Where's Lily?"

More silence, they looked up and down the street, where not many people were even walking up.

"Oh God," Jessica said devastated, "She's still in the Blue Time."

The Midnighters walked up and down the streets until 2 AM, no one had wanted Jessica's theory to be true but they were forced to accept it as they entered the apartment defeated.

"Maybe she just went back home Jess, she had been acting really weird." Dess tried to tell Jessica as she sat down on the couch.

"Maybe…" She replied but Jessica was convinced; Lily now suffered the fate she once had.

"Tomorrow night we'll go back and make sure, but we also have to get ready to leave, we'll be picking up Jonathon at 12:30 from the hospital."

Jessica nodded at Rex's schedule but was finished talking and simply curled up into a blanket on the couch. No one bothered her as they all settled down for sleep, they were all hurt but no one more palpable about it than Jessica.

The next morning was slow and quiet for Jess, she had literally no belongings because she had first come here trapped in the Blue Time. They picked up Jonathon from the hospital, and after the others told him what they suspected happened to Lily Jessica found him holding her close. They stopped by Jonathon's uncle's house, he was glad to see Jonathon okay and even gave them enough money to get them back to Bixby by car.

The rest of the day was a useless blur to Jessica, all she wanted was for time to go by so she could see Lily. Finally the time came, and the Midnighters found themselves waiting at the spot most of them had stood at 25 hours ago.

No one was used to the Blue Time just happening, there was no in between state, it was one wave of blue and it was happening. Everyone's heart fell when they found Lily in front of them.

She was silent, looking from person to person. Her suspicions seemed to be confirmed when she saw Jonathon standing among them.

"I figured that is what happened to me."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jessica asked sadly.

"I don't know, I was hoping it was just the trauma of me dying and then being shoved back into my body. But when you talked about feeling whole, I realized how…not whole I felt. The rest of the night I figured that while you gained a piece of you when you came back from the past, I lost a piece of me when I went through the portal. I guess it was my equivalent to lightning." Lily tried to smile, but no one returned the look.

"It's fine, I, I'll manage. You dealt with it perfectly well Jess, so why can't I?"

Jessica shook her head,

"I was never okay after that, I had to leave my family, make them think I'd gone missing or ran away. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, and now you have to go through it. It's not fair."

Lily smiled gravely,

"If there's one thing I've learned it's that things aren't really all that fair in this world. I have my brother at least, maybe I'll just spend time with him at night. I'll get by."

Her confidence was failing her though, the more and more Lily began to realize what was happening.

"You could come with us." Jonathon offered, for the second time everyone looked at Lily.

"I can't. I have to stay, somehow even more now. But who knows I'll probably see you guys again, someday. Maybe…"

An uncomfortable feeling of goodbye came upon everyone again, Rex was the first to act on the feeling. He walked up and hugged Lily,

"You were kinda like a little sister; I've got to admit it wouldn't have been the worst thing, having you around."

As soon as he backed away Jessica came forward and tightly embraced Lily,

"I felt the same way, you reminded me of my sister so much, it kinda made the homesickness easier at times. I'll never forget what you did for all of us Lily. Thanks."

Everyone offered some kind of farewell, even Melissa. Lily couldn't keep from crying, but she thanked them all.

"You should probably get going." She said whipping her tears off her face, "If Jessica is in the car then at least you can get some kind of a head start." Everyone tried to smile but it didn't really succeed.

"Why does it feel like we're all part of the end of some really crappy movie?" Melissa said keeping her face stoic for her own self being.

"Who knows? The world is a screwed up place after all." Dess answered honestly.

"Tell me about it." Lily said, almost sounding like her old self. No one could keep from saying one good bye after the other.

"You guys wouldn't mind, if I let you go would you? I feel like if I stay around any longer…it'll just, it's hard enough ya know?"

Everyone nodded their heads at Lily's request, everyone could help but thinking of how grown up she was acting. Only Melissa could really see through Lily's veil, and only Rex remembered how it had been Lily's birthday.

Everyone began slowly turning away, the ending they had pictured was far from any ending any of them would have ever imagined.

Jessica was the last one to turn away from Lily, all the while she just stood there frozen. To her surprise Lily watched Melissa turn silently and run up to Lily, with a quiet but audible whisper Melissa told Lily something that made her eyes widen in disbelief. Melissa only looked Lily in the eyes and nodded, then she turned and ran back up to catch the Midnighters. Until they were completely out of sight Lily did not move or breathe, she just stared forward and thought.

Then, like she was suddenly aloud to live her thoughts she turned around and sprinted down the side walk towards Central Park.


	27. Where We End

Chapter 27- Where We End

Rex, Melissa, Dess, Jessica, and Jonathon were all squished cozily in the bright pink car, stretching out the best that they could which was pretty much the fetal position. Rex and Melissa were the only ones with decent room; Rex because he was driving and Melissa because she had acquired shot gun, in a debatably violent way. It would take them around twenty two hours to get back to Bixby, but they'd been taking their good sweet time and was now on day three. They'd been riding I-70 West for a good four hundred miles and for some reason were glad to hear how they had about only six hundred miles left. It would probably be another day before everyone would start getting really cranky, but until that point it could be said that the experience was almost fun. With Jessica's technology advantage they tried to drive at night, and especially get some distance during the Blue Time, Rex was convinced that he'd clocked a hundred miles per hour at one point but no one was backing him up on that. The Hour had just ended and everyone was sitting in the car as Rex went a speed allowed in the time zone. The conversations had started off scarce in the beginning but as time had gone on and they had begun to grow tired of the silence (and Melissa who had grown tired of being able to listen to peoples thoughts so easily) and eventually it was only conversations, one after another the only quiet time was when people began to doze off, but it was at those points that Rex would often get off the exit so they could find somewhere to rest. After about three and a half hours of driving Rex pulled onto an exit at about 1:30. Jessica was fast asleep on Jonathan's shoulder (Jonathon was asleep as well) and Melissa was begging Dess to play ISpy with her with no luck.

"Melissa why do you insist on trying to get me to play, it's not like I'd have a chance if I played fairly."

"Yeah, but see I feel like being able to read your mind is like, a natural advantage that shouldn't effect your desire to play."

"How about I play ISpy with you after you and I race to see who can finish the problems in my advanced Trig book first?"

Melissa rolled her eyes getting Dess' point and then turned to Rex,

"How much longer?"

"Until we get there or until we stop for the rest of the night?"

"The second one." Melissa answered childishly.

"Five minutes, I think we're all just going to live with sleeping in the car tonight."

"Ugh!" Melissa said leaning back in her seat.

"We'll use the money to get breakfast tomorrow so we can stretch and stuff."

"Whatever." Melissa said clearly unhappy with Rex.

The next five minutes were experienced in silence, Rex was focused on trying to find an inconspicuous place to park the car, Dess was slowly fading as she leaned her head against the car door, and Melissa was staring quietly out the window thinking of who knows what.

Finally Rex pulled into a long parking lot that curved around a huge pile of sand, he turned off the car, glad that it was warm outside and that they didn't need to run the car for heat. Before he took the key out he looked at the time; 1:40, they would probably get up at 9 and be back on the road after getting breakfast and stuff at about 9:45. Depending on how well he slept tonight he would probably try to get a little more road behind them tomorrow. Maybe he'd drive from 10 to 6, then get some sleep and let someone else drive from 6 to 11, he'd drive through the Blue Time and then until 1:30 again, that would result in getting some serious miles behind them. Who would drive, he looked in the rearview mirror, not Dess, oh God no, he thought thinking of their much shorter journey to New York City. Probably not Jess or Jonathon, with a sigh he turned his head to Melissa who was already looking at him with a half creepy half eager smile.

"I'd love to drive Rex!" she said at a courteous whisper.

"You know that's really creepy sometimes Melissa." He said in the same quiet voice, Melissa shrugged without another comment. He watched her face get soft as she reached for his hand. He looked at it for a moment before taking it carefully, in an instant their minds were woven together,

_We haven't touched since we were on the roof of the apartment._

Rex thought sentimentally.

_Yeah…that seemed so long ago, kind of like a dream really._

Rex heard the daze in Melissa's tone of thought, he squeezed her hand,

_Well if it was then that was one kick ass dream._

Melissa smiled and couldn't help but let out a small laugh out loud, Rex almost the same thing in his head, but he noticed more of an echo.

_It wad pretty kick ass I guess._

Melissa thought in agreement.

_What ever is going to happen in Bixby that could top it?_

Rex heard Melissa sighed,

_It's Bixby; it'll think of something to keep us occupied._

Rex thought a smile,

_I can only hope it's a bit more exciting than when I left._

_Well the Darkling's precious Daylighter will be back so I'm sure it will be._

Rex nodded, it was probably true.

_But if its not._ He heard Melissa add playfully, _there's a whole country of Blue Time we could explore._

Rex shrugged,

_Maybe we should take a wrong turn south and accidentally end up in Mexico._

Rex heard Melissa give a silent laugh,

_You don't want to go to Mexico, there'd be way to much sun and I hear the taxes are horrible._

Rex gave Melissa a look,

_Okay now you're just being judgmental._

_It's what I do Rex, what do you want from me?_

Rex was silent, not directly answer, he just let his thoughts wander, not caring if Melissa saw them. He watched some of hers go by too before he started the conversation again,

_How's everyone doing?_

_Fine. _Melissa said knowing what he meant_._

_How's Jess?_

Rex asked specifically.

_Fine, I guess, she dreams about her a lot. It's mostly guilt, but I think with time she'll be fine. When we get home, her family will probably be a good enough distraction._

That reminded Rex;

_Yeah, did I mention how if Jess makes her existence known to her parents again, she'll probably never be aloud to leave her house for the rest of forever._

_Yeah, I've thought of that too, but it's weird cause she's really been contemplating things for that reason. I didn't know that the on the road life could be so appealing._

Melissa smiled,

_We're teenagers, it's impossible for it not to be appealing._

Rex nodded and chuckled silently,

_I guess we'll just have to wait and see._

Melissa agreed with him after a short pause.

In anticipation Rex leaned over and kissed her, as he pulled away he couldn't help but ask one more time, out loud;

"So is Lily going to be okay?"

Melissa titled her head as she looked at him,

"Her life is going to stay a mess, but I think she'll find some way to manage."

With that Melissa pulled away before Rex could discover what she meant.

Lily sat on the park bench, she'd been staring in front of her for more than and hour. If she had to guess she would have thought that three days had gone by. Forward, that's the only way she looked as she contemplated what she was ever so tempted to do.

A homeless man sat next to Lily, curled up in a ball and frozen, but the frozen part was only because of the Hour.

Lily just couldn't help but running questions over and over in her mind; she wanted what Melissa had told her to be true, so badly she wanted it to be true but the risk of disappointment would be too devastating for Lily to ever recover from.

Time was running out, Lily could feel it, she could do it now or wait. True it would only feel like a moment to her but for some reason there was something that exhausted her, if only temporarily that harshly reminded her how she had been frozen for twenty four hours.

With a deep breath Lily stood up strong,

"I'm going to do it." She said out loud, "Now or never." Even though that statement was not true Lily almost wanted it to be. The unanswered question seemed like it was almost as painful as finding the information false.

She waited, somehow with both patience and anxiety until finally the moment came. With impossible precision Lily froze time at the exact moment the Hour was supposed to end. A shimmering portal appeared mere feet in front of her, and with another flick of her hand she froze the portal as well. It was as if she held a remote control in her hand as she began to somehow make time go by frame-by-frame until finally she saw the sign she had been looking for; a hand was beginning to emerge from the portal. With caution Lily walked up closer to see the hand for herself. An unimaginable mix of hope and fear came over Lily as she saw an ominous paw underneath the hand. With her own shaking hand she reached up to touch the one that was like her own. It was solid and warm, which seemed almost contradictory seeing as how they were frozen.

With another deep breath Lily pulled the hand and found herself almost falling backwards during her endeavor. Before looking down she looked up and found a scream almost piercing her lips. It would have been strange to Lily anyway, the moments earlier had been the first time she'd spoken since she's said goodbye to the Midnighters.

But even with the cat like darkling lurking evilly behind a thin veil, seeming to look her straight in the eye, she did not scream. Instead she pushed the paw back into the portal, it's fur cold as ice.

Looking into the portal with unrelenting eyes she started all of time allowing the Hour to fully come upon them. For a split second it was like a CD had skipped, Lily knew twenty four hours had gone by. The portal had vanished before her and she could almost feel a door in her closing as well; she knew that was the last time she would open that portal.

"Lily?" A voice called behind her, it seemed familiar but there was something different about it…something honest.

Lily found herself turning around slowly; what if there was still something to be afraid of…

"Hi…Caine." She answered quietly.

"I guess you know what happened…seeing as how you just did what you did."

Lily only stared at him, lacking expression at the moment,

"Yeah, it's kinda nice when a mindcaster lets you know that one of your friends is being possessed by a Darkling and that's why they were an ass."

Caine ran his fingers through his hair in embarrassment,

"Yeah…I don't know how she got it and Emily didn't."

"Maybe Emily didn't want to." Lily suggested coldly, Caine gave no comment.

"So now what?" he asked, Lily finally moved and shrugged,

"Not much, you're stuck just like I am; we can only move around during the Hour."

Caine's eyes grew,

"What? How do you know?"

"Because it's already been twenty four hours, I stopped time right at the end of the Hour, it's now the next. Even still; don't you feel different? Like, half of you isn't there?"

Caine was silent for a moment as he assessed himself.

"Yeah, I guess I do kinda feel like that. Does it go away?" He asked, tension building up in his throat.

"No." Lily answered with some what of a cruel honesty.

"Oh." Was all Caine said, Lily knew he would need time to let it sink in.

"Lily." He said looking up from the side walk.

"Yes?" she responded a little too quickly.

"Thank you, I think you may have saved my life."

"Not your life, just a lot of other people's."

"Including yours." He said his voice full of guilt, "I'm sorry Lily."

He had steeped closer to her, she turned her body slightly away,

"Yeah, well I've done a lot of growing up lately, and have probably been just as big a jerk as you have so, I forgive you."

"You shouldn't, I tried to kill you." His eyes were desperate to find hers, she only just let them meet.

"Yeah, well…the world's a screwed up place. Besides if I don't forgive you then life's going to get pretty sucky."

He smiled and so did she. With some what of an unexpectedness she put her hand out,

"Friends?" she asked, Caine looked at the hand for a good thirty seconds before shaking it,

"Friends."

With a sweet smile Lily turned and began walking down the sidewalk towards a familiar bridge she'd been crossing quiet frequently as of late.

"Well at least for now." She said, just loud enough for Caine to hear. Lily turned back to see him smiling,

"Come on." She added motioning with her head. He quickly caught up to her and they began to walk down the side walk together.

Lily thought of Jessica and wished that she could see that she wasn't going to be lonely in this weird phase she'd gotten herself stuck into.

"Ever been to Bixby Oklahoma?" She asked Caine teasingly.

"I can't say that I have." He answered simply.

"Hmm." Lily said with a smile. She began thinking that maybe she could get in contact with the Midnighters again. Her thoughts had her looking all around her in a way that cause her to miss the strange eagerness that seemed to make Caine's eyes glow with an unnatural light.

"But I can honestly say that I've heard many interesting things about it."

ll

Author's Note: Well that's it! Thanks so much to all who left comments both critiquing and complimenting the story I really appreciated all of it! I might go back and edit but who knows seeing as how long it took me to write it XD. Again I really appreciate everything! I loved reading everything you guys have to say and I hope you comment on the chapter/story. Thanks so much to all of you guys!


End file.
